Silver Trigger: The Rise
by jacques0
Summary: K return to her Universe so that she can become the hero of her own world, only to make a shocking discovery. Meanwhile, three time travelers arrive to prevent a devastating future. T for language R
1. Prologue

**Hey every one. Welcome to the second part of the Silver Trigger saga. To those who enjoyed the first part, i hope you enjoy part two also. I've got to warn you that some of the characters will act different than how they are in the show since this is a Alternate Universe from the show, as you have probably guessed from part one.**

**All right enough of my talking and enjoy this prologue.**

SILVER TRIGGER

The Rise

Prologue

**Year, July 2029.**

A lone woman walked in the deserted hallway. She was dressed in a dark outfit with boots and two swords on her back. Her hair looked like it was chopped off and her eyes carried the look of someone who had seen war.

The woman arrived at her destination, which was large metallic door and pushed it open, entering the room. The room was fairly large and brightly light unlike the gloomy atmosphere that it had in the hallway, and the woman searched the room as if looking for someone but her eyes came to a stop on the large cylinder with the large Omega symbol on it, and she could see that the red light on the middle of the pod was blinking meaning that it was being used.

"Shit," she said to herself.

The woman made her way toward the cylinder and looked inside it, the artificial light, lighting her Asian features as she observed the occupant inside.

"The last battle had really worn her out," a voice said.

The woman jumped and her hand went to her sword, in reflex but stopped noticing the speaker.

"Wade-san," she said, "I didn't know someone was here."

"Hey Yori," Wade answered.

Wade Load looked very different from when he was a kid. His body was muscled up, from all the fighting and he was nearing six foot five, his hair was military size but the biggest change was his face. He had a large scar on one of his jaws and one of his eyes was a robotic red.

Yori took a seat and said, "How long has she been in here?"

"All day yesterday," Wade answered as he seated on his seat and his computer going on showing number of data and also a number of green dots in number of locations, "You've got the items I requested?"

"Yes, but I still don't get why you have me to get it," Yori said.

"With your ninja training Yori," Wade said, a small smile on his face, "You're the only one who could have done this and get away with it with no one noticing."

Yori let a smile out herself and turned toward the pod, a saddened look on her face, "I wonder how she feel?"

"Well, she'll probably say 'No Big,' right?" Wade joked.

"Probably," Yori said and turned toward the boy genius whom was examining the Monkey statue as his red eye scanned it, as the data was quickly uploaded on the computer.

"So, are you finally going to spill what you were planning to do with that?"

Wade looked at her and said, "This is the Time Monkey Yori, a mystical artifact that allows the holder to travel through time with it."

"Like a time machine?" Yori guessed.

"Similar but without the large electrical magnetism that a time machine requires," Wade continued.

Yori looked at him confused, "You're going to travel through time with it?"

"Not me," Wade said, "This world need us and we're already stretched thin with our losses, this is going to be the kid's mission."

Yori looked at him, frowning, "Wade-san, are you certain…"

"It have to work Yori, _It will have to work_ for all of our sake."

"But Wade, even if the juniors go back in time and then what, they don't know what they will be doing or what they will be facing against, and they don't even know when the world started to go down into shit, hell not even Kim had seen it till too late…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Wade said turning his attention back to the monitor.

"Time travel is _not _something we should trifle with," Yori said angrily, "You of all people should know that after all…"

"Well, my mistake help Kim become who she is today," Wade snapped, cutting Yori off, "If that didn't happen, all of us would be dead right now, all of us."

A silence followed as Yori watched the African American man whom had turned her attention back to his work with what he called the 'Time Monkey' and she put an hand on her forehead, knowing an headache will be coming on soon.

She had heard Kim's story of her alternate Universe where she had first defeated Bonnie and learn how to fly and had chosen to become a hero.

_A shining light for all of us, _she thought.

At that moment, the metallic door opened and three teenagers entered the room. One of them was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in jeans with a jacket with an Eagle symbol on it. The other was a dark skinned boy which bears resemblance to Wade, but thankfully had both of his eyes and his hair was in a fro. He also was wearing casual clothing. The last was also a boy but with sunglasses over his eyes as his red hair grew in the entire place like grass, and he seemed to be the oldest of the three.

"What's up Dad," the dark skinned one said, "We've got your message about meeting…huh, Yori is here too."

"I've got an important mission for you three, and you are probably the only ones that can pull it off," Wade said, in all seriousness.

The girl's eyes widened at those words, so did the other two.

"You…you think we're ready?" she said, softly.

Wade shook his head, "No, Ali, you won't be going into battle against the Syrls. Those are too much dangerous for you."

"So, what will we be doing, then?" the red head asked.

"Listen to me; because this is going to be the most important task that I will ever ask you to do for me," Wade started, "It will probably save the entire human race in the process."

"R…Really?" the dark boy asked.

"Yes, James really," Wade said, "that will be because you three are going _back in time."_

A silence followed those words as the three continued to look at Wade as if they had misheard him, shock passing through their eyes as they continued to watch Wade as if trying to see deception in his eyes but Wade's face was dead serious.

"Is…Is that even possible?" Ali asked, voicing the thought of the other two.

Wade smiled at the girl and showed them the Monkey Statue, "yes, with this."

"What is it?" James asked, watching the strange thing.

The red head boy gasped seemingly recognizing the Monkey statue, "Tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

"Right you are Cain," Wade said, knowing Cain would be able to guess what it is.

"You know what it is?" James asked.

"Off course, this is the Time Monkey," Cain continued, "My grandpa use to have research on all of those Monkey Artifacts with mystical powers. I never thought they existed, but then again, your dad got Mystical Monkey Power right Ali?"

Ali nodded, understanding.

"Will that mean, we will be seeing you guys as teenagers?" James asked excitedly.

"No," Wade said, "you will not be making contact with our past selves, no matter what the situation."

That confused the kids and Yori who was listening to the entire plan.

"But, what will be the point in sending them back in time if it's not to stop the danger that is coming?" Yori asked.

"The point will be that you will be letting the events pass without interfering," Wade said, "Kim can handle herself when we were young. What you will be focusing on is finding Noir before he comes out of hibernation."

A chill ran through the kids back, hearing the name.

"We're going after…_Him?"_

"Wade-san, don't you think that's a little dangerous…" Yori asked.

"This will the mission to find him and destroy him before he start to summon his buddies to Earth," Wade said, "That way, they would never succeed in turning the world into what it is now."

Before anyone could say anything, an image appeared on the screen, showing the face of Connie Rockwaller.

"_Hey Tech, you there?"_

"What is it Connie?" Wade asked.

"_They're coming, the Syrls… and they had gotten Digital," _Connie said continued talking quickly, "_You better send back up quick, and they're heading straight for us…"_

The screen suddenly turned to statics.

"Connie, come in Connie," Wade yelled into the earpiece, but he got no answer except statics.

Wade pounded his fist into the desk yelling, "Shit,"

"I'm going to lend a hand," Yori said, "I'll contact Ron and Electronique."

"You do that," Wade said.

At that moment, they was a beeping sound and the pod with the Omega symbol on it hissed open, drawing everyone's attention. The kids knew who will be coming out but they couldn't help but feeling star struck when they met a legend as Omega or as she was known in her younger years.

_Silver Trigger._

"I can hear him," Kim's voice said, sounding exhausted from within the pod, "I can hear him coming."

"Damn it," Wade said knowing of whom Kim was talking about, "We'll have to evacuate this base."

"I'll go buy you guys some time," Kim said, her shadowy form getting out of the pod as all of the attention was on her but she didn't acknowledge any of it as she put a hand on her head as if she had a heavy headache.

"Are your injuries healed…"

A burst of wind blew around the room, marking Kim's departure.

"I really hate when she does that," Wade said, shaking his head.

Then, he turned his attention toward the three teens that were still in the room, "This is why you must complete your mission. Our race will be finished if all of its heroes dies."

"But Omega is invincible," Ali said, horrified.

"She might be uninjured from the outside," Wade said, "but she is as scarred as the rest of us. She had lost a lot of people in this conflict and constantly blamed herself for not seeing the disaster sooner."

The ground around them shook as dust sprinkled on the room's occupants.

"The battle's started huh," Wade said looking up at the ceiling and returned his attention to the three, "All of this can be rewritten, fixed even if you succeed in your mission. This entire future we live in. Are you up for the challenge?"

At this James let out a chuckle and a grin, "You underestimate us Dad. We're heroes remember and Junior members of a super heroes Power team. We'll do it, right guys?"

"Yeah," Cain said with a grin, "and who else will get a chance to see Omega rise to the top front page style...but no contact, off course," he quickly finished noticing Wade's icy gaze.

Ali nodded also.

Wade smiled, "You guys are making me proud, now all of you will have to think of the year September 2008 for it is the year Kim had returned from the Alternate Universe."

The three nodded and they all touched the Time Monkey.

At that time, a green light started to emit from the statue and then with a flash of light they were all gone. Wade let out a breath he was holding and shutdown his computer.

_It's all in their hands now, _he thought, _and ours. Let' hope they will succeed, for the world's sake._

The flash of light disappeared as the three Juniors appeared holding the Time Monkey. James looked around and noticed that they were in the ruins of a city.

"Did it work?" Ali asked, looking around.

"It did, look," Cain said, pointing into the distance.

They could see the large towers of a city in the distance all of them where in perfect condition as they gleamed in the morning sunlight.

"I…I can't believe it," James whispered, "We just time traveled to 2008."

Cain looked around the ruined city they were in, "We must in old Middleton, and your dad did tell us it was destroyed by a Comet right?"

"The Silver Trigger Comet," James said, "the thing that had changed the destiny of everyone that had come in contact with it, and the entire World."

"Let's go then," Cain said, "We will need to get going."

"I'll teleport us out of here," Ali said taking hold of their shoulders.

"Wait, I see someone," James said suddenly, gazing at the distance.

"Where?"

"Over there," he said pointing.

The three looked and sure in the distance a single person, a teenage girl, was standing in front of a large black wall and was touching it. The girl had red hair and dressed in black jeans with a gray jacket. Then the girl stepped back and they were a flash of white around her entire body.

The three watched and were amazed, suddenly taking notice of the white hair…

Then, the girl took off into the air, quickly disappearing as a distant sonic boom echoed as she sped away. The three were shocked, knowing whom they had just seen.

"That was…that was…" James said, unable to continue.

"I know," Cain said with a smirk on his face, "I think things just got real interesting."

**Yep, i'm doing this save the timeline thing, but it will be different. hope you had enjoyed the fic.**

**A/N: I made a deviant art page which is displayed on my profile along with the wiki of the first story. Deviant is for the logo of the stories and wiki is for the first story and learn things about the Alternate Universe characters. Hope you guys will enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Return

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. i sure does, and read on.**

CHAPTER ONE

K was looking around the familiar city she had grown up in. Back in the Alternate Universe, she hadn't had a good look of how the city was but looking at those familiar buildings brought a slight smile on her face. Now, in her civilian outfit with her red hair, K walked down the road passing the people as they spoke about how their day went and what they were planning to do the next day.

Go City sure hadn't changed while she was gone.

She arrived at the Go City park, and stopped in front of a large statue with five individuals on it. K looked up at it, something that she had usually done back in her youth. The statue was old but K recognized the occupants of the monument.

Team Go.

A small smile grew on her face as she watched the five of them standing there and her eyes landed on the female of the group, knowing the last time she had heard of her old friend was that because she had left for Europe. She then, turned her attention toward the inscription at the bottom of the statue.

**GO CITY'S FINEST. **_From right to left (Hego, Mego, Shego, and Wego Twins)_.

K smirked and said, "Soon, I'll have one just like it, probably bigger since I'm a standalone type of girl."

K then continued her trek until she arrived at the small neighborhood the Go family lived in. It was an descend sized house with a driveway and an unfamiliar car was on the driveway thought, making the redhead frown a little.

She had only being gone for a week or two, give or take a few days and she knew that Hego or Henry Go as his real name was, wouldn't have brought a new car.

_Maybe they have a friend over, _she thought, _You're not the only one who lived here you know._

K nodded her head, agreeing with her own reasoning. Henry was the manager of the famous Taco House named Bueno Nachos, meaning he was making quite a good piece of money, and his superheroes business also gain him a few bucks from the Government when he helped them in a tight spot, they were in, and also the donation given to them by the city for keeping them safe.

She approached the house and glanced inside the car as she passed, seeing a bunch of paper on the passenger seat, making her suspect that it was possibly Mego's car since the guy was always the lazy one of the team.

Arriving on the front door, K paused for a fraction of a second before ringing the doorbell. She only had to wait for a few minutes before the door opened and a woman was there. She was dressed casually with a one piece dress, which was a lovely blue color. Her hair was pulled on a ponytail as her eyes curiously stared at her.

K was shocked to see the woman since she had expected one of the Go family members to open it. Did she get the wrong address?

"Yes," the woman said, in a polite voice.

"Is this Henry Go's home?" K asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes," the woman said, "May I ask whom I'm speaking to?"

"Er…well, I'm an old friend of Henry…I'm Kim Possible," K said, awkwardly.

The woman's eyes widened at her name, "Kim Possible? _I thought _you looked familiar, I never thought you knew my husband."

"Well, you see I've been out of town for a…wait a minute, _did you just say husband_?"

"Yes," the woman said, "I'm Henry Go's wife, Elizabeth Go."

K's eyes widened in shock.

_What the hell, Henry's _married? She thought, _How did that happen? When did that happen?_

"Henry's married?" K whispered, "When did that happen?"

"Actually, we've been married three years," Elizabeth said, surprised, "I'm surprised you never heard about it."

_Three Years…but that's impossible, I was there three years ago, and Henry was still Hego with the team and all and we all faced Rockwaller together, _K thought wildly, _this is simply not possible._

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth said worriedly, probably noticing the distressed look on K's face.

"I…I'm sorry I need to go," K said, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth said, worriedly stepping forward, "You looked a little pale…"

"I'm sorry, I really need to go," K said, and ran off from the house, leaving a bewildered Elizabeth Go behind and when she was far enough, the entire world slowed to a crawl as she busted into super speed.

Night had fallen over Go city as K seated on one of the roof, watching the cars go by below. She was in her hero outfit, the slick black design masking her from curious eyes as she simply stared below, wondering if the machine had malfunctioned and had send her a little too far into her World. But now as she simply seated there watching, she thought about her counterpart whom looked younger than her thought they were twins of each other, the other Kim Possible _looked _younger than she was, and K wondered the possibilities that time passed differently in each World or maybe it was another unknown function of the Universal Stream that connected the world to each other.

_Could it really have been three years since she had disappeared from that dusty old room? Could three years, had simply gone from her world while she was simply at the other Universe for simply weeks?_

K sighed to herself, and suddenly a thought occur her.

_If it had really being three years, that mean… _

An image of Wade being thrown into a desk made her stood up in shock, and shame. Had she really abandoned her friend to his death? K tightened her fists in anger at the mere thought.

_No, Wade can't die…I know he is a resourceful but I need to check. _

With that in mind, K flew upward and then headed straight for Upperton, where she knew the Load family lived. As she was flying, a noise drew her attention downward and she activated the Microscopic vision of the face mask she was wearing.

A car was zooming down the road at high speed and she can see two police cars following them and the sound of gunfires echoed all the way up to her. Gritting her teeth, K zoomed downward toward them to put a stop to it.

* * *

The two robbers just had a successful night, well an almost successful one considering that they were being chased by the cops by now, but heck they had the cash and that was all they needed.

"Shit I'm running out of ammo over there," Bud said as he re-entered the car, to change the magazine in his gun.

"Don't worry, we'll ditch the car in the slums," the driver, Dick said with a grin, "by then the cop will never find us."

Bud nodded and cocked his gun, and got out of the car to unload the full clip unto the following police…

"What the…"

That was all he got out before he was pulled out of the car, shocking Dick as he watched.

"Bud, what the hell…" he said, but his friend was gone.

Dick feel cold sweat break from his forehead wondering what had happened to his partner in crime, but he didn't have any more thought about it since something seriously _heavy _was dropped on the car's front, stopping the car short, and the last thing he saw before he was slammed against the window was a flash of two white orbs looking straight back at him.

* * *

K scanned the other guy with her X-ray vision and saw that he was alive only unconscious and looked around to see that people were starting to come look and she disappeared in super speed, not wanting anyone to know about her yet. She was flying again, and arrived in the Upperton city, looking at the tall buildings of the Metropolis like city. She changed direction and made her way toward where she knew Wade's house was located.

She found the house and quickly X-rayed it. Ms. Load was in the kitchen, working on a meal mostly and she seemed to be in a cheery mood thought, and K turned her attention toward the upstairs room and a teenager was seating at the computer, with his back on her.

_A teenager._

K watched, from where she hovered, shocked and relieved at the same time. She watched the boy, curious if it really was Wade before she approached him. The boy was taller than the Wade she remembered, with slightly muscled arms as he stretched and he turned around, showing K his face.

_It was Wade Load._

His face may be older, but that twinkle that was in his eyes as he furiously used the cell phone he had pulled out, was definitely familiar. Smiling, she lowered herself until she was hanging by his window and she knocked on it.

Wade looked up, noticing her and cautiously approached and opened his window. Then, his eyes grew wide.

"_Kim," _he whispered, shock visibly through his eyes.

"Hey," K said, "Can I come in?"

Wade nodded and K climbed into the window and gives the room a quick glance. It was the same as she remembered it, thought a few of the posters were new, so was the new computer which Wade was using, and a football helmet was by the bed.

"Kim is that really you?" Wade asked from behind her.

K turned toward him and smiled, "Yeah, it's me Wade."

Wade was looking at her up and down, "Where did you get that suit?"

_**Omega Deactivated, **_K thought and in a flash the suit was gone, leaving only the bracelet on her wrist and the street clothes she had being wearing before, and her hair red again.

"It was a gift," K said as she looked at him and then, suddenly hugged the boy, "I thought you were dead Wade."

"Dead?" Wade said, surprised as he untangled himself from the hug, "Why?"

"The last time I saw you were when you built the machine and was battling Monkey Fist," K said.

"Built the machine…Kim, that was _three _years ago," Wade said, "But wait a minute…that means, you didn't go back in time?"

K shook her head, making the boy scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then, _where did you go?"_

K then told him everything that had happened during the two weeks that she had being in the Other Universe. Wade listened quietly as K unloaded the entire story. When she was finished, Wade looked at her, "You're telling me that you've only being at that place for two weeks at most?"

K nodded.

"This is insane," Wade said, "I wouldn't have believed it if you weren't standing right here in front of me."

"How do you think I've felt?" K said, "I went back to the Go's house and I find out that Henry's _married_."

"You're talking about Team Go, Hego right?" Wade said.

K nodded.

"Yeah, he did get married a few months after the team was disbanded…"

K looked at him, shocked, "What do you mean _disbanded?"_

Wade looked at her, "Well, with Mego's death, the team took it really hard."

"Mego's dead?" K repeated, another shock running through her body.

Her mind eye suddenly was turned on and she could see the lanky teen that could change his size at will. Her body feel's numb in shock as she seated down on the bed.

"Yeah," Wade said, shaking his head, "It had been a few months after you, well, disappeared. It was a mess and with only Hego and the Twins, he did the thing he did best. He disbanded them. The twins are in Go city High School right now, and Hego became the CEO of Bueno Nachos."

_A dream of a world where the heroes are divided._

The words of the A.I. of Omega Headquarters were the first thing that came into K's mind. Her eyes widened softly as she gasped softly.

_Was this what the A.I. had told her about? _

"Kim," Wade said, snapping the girl out of her musing.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," K said, "thought, Wade, how did you escape Monkey Fist?"

Wade smiled a little, "Turn out GJ was watching the place they had taken me hostage and one of the Agents had seeing them bring me in and well, they've taken over the place and I had to spend a couple of weeks at the hospital…but I got through in the end."

K sighed relief running through her, "I'm glad to hear it."

Wade laughed, "This is weird seeing us almost the same age thought."

K smiled. Typical Wade to find the light side of a situation.

"So there are no heroes watching the world anymore," K asked.

"They are a few," Wade said, "One in L.A., and there is one here in Upperton, they call him the Ninja."

"The Ninja?"

"Yeah," Wade said, "He had made few appearances in Go City thought."

K sighed, "It seems I've missed a lot."

"They were a few significant events, but everything is the same."

"Yeah, only three years older," K added with a chuckle.

The two friends laughed at that.

"Didn't you ever get any info on Shego?" K asked, wondering about her mentor.

Wade shook his head, "Not after she went to Europe. She seemed to have dropped out of the radar."

K nodded as she swallowed this information, feeling slightly disappointed.

"So you can fly now huh?" Wade said, with a smile.

"Yeah," K said, "It seems that my past had 'tied' me down for lack of better word. After I had let my parents go, it seems like a great weight had being lifted off my shoulders and next thing I knew gravity couldn't hold me down anymore if I wished it."

"That's cool," Wade said grinning.

"I know," K said grinning widely, "and you were right about one thing Wade, I would have made a great hero."

Wade let out another smile, "So what will you be doing now that you're back?"

"Catch up with everyone I knew seems like a great way to start and familiarized myself with this almost future I'm in, and maybe become a hero, like Team Go."

"Eh, seems like you give this a whole hell of thought?"

"This world will need a hero Wade," K said, looking at the window, "and I'll give it to them."

**K made a discovery that she had been gone for three years? and Team Go been desbanded, and Mego's dead?**

**How much had been changed...**

**Next time one Silver Trigger: The Rise.**

K learn what had happened to team Go while she was gone and get a new addition to her outfit.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Passing the mantle

**Hey guys welcome to chapter two. now read on.**

CHAPTER TWO

Thanks to Wade, K had been learning about the main events that had happened to the world during the three years she had been gone. The two had decided to make a story about her disappearance and they had told Mrs. Load, whom was very glad and pleased to see her again, that she had being visiting some other families in Florida and that she had now returned, and K was glad that she had swallowed the story and not ask a lot of questions.

She had learnt that Drew Lipsky, an old family friend, is now the head of the Rocket Division in the Government, a position that her father had previously occupied. She also learns that a Company called, Stoppable Corps, had taken over the small remaining business that Rockwaller Inc. had left, and in a few months had become the world most respected plant in the entire world.

She had researched the Company owner and had seen the picture of the blond she had met in the other Universe, thought this one was different with his blond hair slicked back and the expensive outfits he wore and the name 'Play-boy' was most of time accompanied the young man's name.

It was another few weeks later that she had revisited the Go home again, and this time it was Henry himself who had opened it and his eyes had grew wide seeing whom was at the other side of the door.

"KP," he whispered.

"Henry," she said before taking him into a hug.

They hugged for a few minutes before he let go, "Ellie told me of your visit, but I didn't believe that it was truth…, God, it's great to know you're safe and sound."

"I know," K said.

"C'mon in," he said, stepping back.

K stepped inside the house and Henry closed the door behind her. He then, led her toward the living room where Elizabeth was seating on one of the couch…

And in her arms was a _baby._

K's eyes widened as she watched the small baby sleep in the arms of the woman whom was humming a lullaby for her. Elizabeth looked up and noticed K.

"You…"

"I'm sorry for my attitude my last visit," K said, "It was inappropriate."

Elizabeth smiled, "think nothing of it, Miss Possible."

K turned toward Henry, "Does she know about…"

"Yeah," Henry said, "I have to tell her thought, didn't want any secrets in my family life."

"Never took you for the settling down time Henry," K teased.

The man let out a hearty laugh, "God I swear you sound like Sheila sometimes, well, considering she was your mentor…"

"She never contacted you?"

"Not one peep," Henry said, shaking his head, "Need anything to drink?"

"Some water will be fine," K said.

Henry nodded and stepped out of the living room and K watched around the cozy family home, taking in the pictures which some of them were of the wedding and she noticed that Mego, or Marko Go, was in them, so did the twins.

_So he died, after the wedding, _K thought as Henry returned into the room with a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said taking it.

"You know, I didn't believe him when he said he was the leader of Team Go," Elizabeth said as Henry took a seat beside her, "That is until he picked up my car like it was made of cardboard."

K smiled, knowing what looks come into people's face whenever Hego used to pick up things twice as large or as heavy as him.

"Must have been a shocker," she answered.

"Oh, it was," Elizabeth said, looking lovingly at her husband "makes him even more alluring, than normal."

"Ah, thanks honey," Henry said and they shared a quick kiss.

K smiled softly at the display.

Henry then turned toward her, "Now young lady, _where have you been for the past three years?"_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," K answered.

A challenging look settled in Henry's gaze, "Try me."

She looked toward Elizabeth, but he said, "Don't worry about Ellie, she keep my secret for two years."

K then told him and as her story continued, she noticed the challenging look disappear from his gaze, turning slightly into shock. Elizabeth was also shocked too.

"Wow, you're right," Henry said, when she was done, "I wouldn't have believed you, but seeing you here not looking a day older since last time I had seen you is proof enough."

"Well, I've missed a lot it seems," K said, "isn't that right Mr. CEO?"

Henry's eyes widened, "How did you…oh, you're little genius friend."

K smiled.

"Wait, you mean, you're a superhero too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, not an official one," K answered, scratching the back of her head.

"What did you call yourself thought?" Elizabeth asked, sounding like a kid at a candy store.

K almost said 'Silver Trigger' but she stopped herself in time. The Comet was still a dark memory in the world mostly Go City, considering it was one of it's neighboring city, so K slowly traced the Omega symbol on the bracelet she was wearing.

"I…I didn't name myself yet, thought I'm sure the media will think of one once I'm out there," she answered.

Henry looked surprised, "You're going to be a hero now?"

K nodded firmly, "Team Go had passed on from what I've heard from the news. I think it's time for a new generation to take over the mantle don't you think?"

Henry smiled, "So it seems, am I that old already?"

His wife let out a chuckle, "Oh, Henry you're not old, you're only thirty."

K approached them and kneeled in front Elizabeth, looking at the baby, "You have a family to take care of now Henry; they are your responsibility now, leave saving the world to me and the Ninja."

Henry looked straight at her and nodded, "True. Say did you even met the Ninja, yet?"

"No," K said, "Just hear that he had being keeping an eye out on Go City and Upperton, but there is only so much a single man can do, he is going to need a helping hand."

"I'll bet," Henry said, "so got a job right now?"

"No, I only got back last week," K said standing up, "I'm living with Wade right now, and they are going to enroll me into Upperton High School. Ms. Load, say that I need to finish my education, so you're offering me a job CEO?"

Henry made a face, "You're going to keep teasing me about this aren't you?"

K only grinned and turned her attention toward the sleeping baby, "So, how old is the baby?"

"She is nearly two year old," Henry said, looking down at the baby in Elizabeth's arm, "Her name is Amelia Shona Go."

"Shona?"

"After Granny Shona, god rests her soul," Henry explained.

"It's pretty," K said.

"I would have made you Godmother," Henry said, giving her a smile, "but, you were missing so Elizabeth sister, Lola, is the Godmother."

"Congrats guys," K said, "three years too late."

Henry gave her a hug, "It's never too late to give well wishes KP,"

K spends the entire Saturday afternoon with Henry, and it was by nine o'clock that she was arriving at Wade's house and she entered. Mrs. Load was in the living room as she approached.

"Hey Kimberly, had a good day catching up with old friends?" she asked.

K smile, "It was great talking to them again. Mrs. Load, I wanted to thank you for taking me in…"

"Don't think much about it Kim," Mrs. Load said, "You want something to eat?"

"I ate at my friend's place," K said, "Wade's here?"

"He is in his room,"

K rushed up the stairs, taking them two at the times and entered Wade's room. The boy was as usual by his computer, but was looking at the Kimmicator that K had left him.

"This thing is awesome," he said, noticing K's entrance, "It have the most advanced tech than I've seen, probably better than military. My counterpart knew what he was doing."

"Yeah," K said, lying down the bed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just wondering if I'm ready to take on the responsibilities that come with saving the world when I go public," K said sighing.

"Having second thought?"

"A third and fourth," K said, seating back up, "So, you've got any info on the Ninja?"

Wade turned back on his computer and typed a few times and said, "Not much since the Ninja seems to vanish every time he had caught up on a crime scene."

"Guess that's where he got the name the Ninja," K said.

"Yeah," Wade said, "They've only got this picture of him thought."

He put the picture up and K approached until she was standing by his shoulder and looking at the monitor. The picture was of a shape crouching on the top of a light pole and he seemed to have something on his back that runs diagonally.

"Think that's a sword he's carrying?"

"Possibly," Wade said, and he turned toward K, "So what are the limits of what you can do?"

"Well, I can fly," K started, "shoot plasma out of my hands, run at speed so great that everything around me slow down at snail pace, and thanks to my mask have Microscopic and X-Ray vision, and I can create a force field my mind if I willed it to life."

"Interesting," Wade said, "So have you tried the Microscopic and X-Ray vision without the mask?"

K shook her head no.

"Try it," Wade said putting both of his hand behind his back, "How many fingers I'm holding out behind my back?"

K concentrated as she usually does when she wanted to use the X-Ray vision, but she couldn't do it.

"I can't do it without it."

"Do you think your powers stopped developing?"

"I don't know," K said, "I always seem to absorb it from someone else."

Wade nodded, "At least we know your limits, got any weaknesses?"

"Beside mortality?"

Wade grinned sheepishly, "yeah beside that,"

"None that I can think of at the moment," K said.

"Great now, about your costume…"

K frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

"You need a cape,"

K's eyebrows rose into her red hair, "Really now?"

"Yep, most heroes that can fly have a cape and you are going to need one which is why I've designed one today."

"You did?"

Wade nodded and went toward his closet and pulled out a box and pulled out the long material. It was silvery gray, and a medium sized Omega symbol was on top, thought this one was black, the color standing out from the silver color. K touched the material which was silky to the touch.

"You really do think of everything don't you Wade?" she said.

"I try,"

"There is one problem thought," K said, staring at the cape.

"What?"

"How am I going to put it on?" K said, "It's not like I can absorb…"

At that word, The Omega symbol of the bracelet started to glow and then a light went from the symbol to the cape and in front of the very surprised eyes of K and Wade, the cape started to break down like pixels of a CGI made before it was completely gone.

"What the…"

K heard an automatic voice in her head, **Cape added to outfit.**

"Did that thing just absorbed the cape?" Wade said pointing at the bracelet that K was holding up.

"Yeah," K said examining the seemingly normal bracelet, "Too bad it didn't come with a manual thought."

"Let see how it's look like," Wade asked.

_**Omega Activated, **_K thought.

They were a flash of light and the suit had reappeared as K's hair turned snowy white and this time the silvery cape was added on the back as if it had always being there a perfect addition to the outfit as if it was made for it.

Wade and K exchanged identical knowing grins.

The world latest hero had just being born.

**Yeah, it's continuing. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and leave some reviews people. make the writer feel goods.**

**Next time on Silver Trigger: **Ronald Stoppable make his first appearance, and a new hero save the day.

**See you guys next week fr another chapter.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	4. Coming Out

**Hey everyone. welcome to a new chapter. hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER THREE

**Stoppable Corps.**

"So why do you want me there again?" twenty one years old, Ron Stoppable asked as he entered the large office.

Mr. Stoppable, with his blond hair and suit on looked up as his son entered the room, narrowing his eyes slightly behind his glasses. Both of his hands were joined under his chin, his mouth was set in a thin line of indifference.

Ron, noticing his father gaze sighed and said, "What is it now Dad,"

"Are you seriously going to ask me that Ron?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Did I do something to upset you now?"

The man just pulled out a newspaper and slid it toward him. Ron, having a good feeling of what he might see, took the paper and unrolled it, then let out a groan at the headlines.

**YOUNG BILLIONNAIRE SUED**

"Dad, I can explain how this happened…"

"How did I know you were going to say that," Mr. Stoppable said cutting across him, "Ron, I have had enough of your misdeeds. I have taken a blind eye on you since you've graduated from school, and I've let you enjoy your life…but I'm starting to think that might have been a mistake."

"Dad, the guy was the one that _slammed _my car," Ron said.

"And that got you angry enough to destroy his wind shield?"

"The thing was already broken…" Ron started fervently.

"Ron," Mr. Stoppable said firmly, "I've taken care of the matter, but I want you to do something for me."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"There will be a presentation on the New Stoppable Corps rocket launch tomorrow morning," the man continued, "since I will not be able to make it due to _unforeseen _predicaments, I will be sending you at my place to represent the Company."

"But Dad, those guys are incredibly _boring," _Ron said, with a groan, "all they do is talk some techno babble that I don't even understand what they are talking about most of the time, which is why I don't got to these things anymore…"

"You've got something planned for tomorrow?" his Dad asked.

"Well, no…"

"Excellent," Mr. Stoppable said standing up and walked around the desk and gave his son a pat on the back, "Your schedule will be free to represent Stoppable Corps for tomorrow presentation and don't _even think _of refusing," he said forcefully when Ron tried to interrupt, "Or you'll never eat Nachos again."

Ron's eyes widened.

"You won't dare…"

"Try me Ron,"

The two starred at each other.

"Fine," Ron let out, caving in, "but I won't do it for you. I'll do it for the Nachos."

Mr. Stoppable clapped him on the back, "That's a good boy."

Then he returned to his desk as Ron let out a sigh again. His own father was using Nachos to bribe him into doing things for him. Nothing can come between him and the heaven that was Nachos and his _own father…_

What was the world coming into?

Ron knew the entire thing will be bore him to death, so he was going through the numbers of his phone to see if he had to call one of his friends to drag down with him…or that girl he had met last week…what was her name again?

"Ron, why don't you bring Senior Senior Junior with you," Mr. Stoppable suggested suddenly, "He is your friend right?"

Ron froze, and turned toward his Dad.

"You want me to bring _Junior?"_

"He is your friend isn't he?"

Ron winced slightly at the gaze his father was giving him, "Yeah, sure I guess."

"Good then invite him then," Mr. Stoppable said.

Ron didn't really hang out with Junior who was a little too eccentric for his taste. Hell, the guy was more womanly than his mother and that was saying something, and also he don't want people to get the wrong idea…

He suddenly shook his head from the thought.

_So wrong on so many levels._

With those thought, the young billionaire started to head out of the office and was opening the door when…

"Oh, one last thing Ron,"

He turned, "What is it?"

"Stay out of trouble okay,"

Ron gave out a chuckle, "Sure Dad."

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

"So you sure this going to work?" a voice asked.

"Sure," another one said, "I'll bet the boss will be real pleased to see old Stoppable crumbles."

"And tomorrow will be the big impact?"

"That's what the boss says," the first voice said again, amusement evident there, "Just you watch…this day will be as eventful as the Middleton disaster."

"I'd love to see that,"

* * *

**Load Residence.**

K was filling applications for the school appliance, as Wade literally ran into the house, throwing his backpack on the ground and turned on the TV.

"What got you so excited?"

"They're demonstrating it today," Wade said excitedly, "The Rocket launch of the century."

"Really?"

"Sure," Wade said.

The announcer voice started, "_We are here today to observe the launch of the world's as they are calling, 'Rocket of Tomorrow.' It is said that this rocket will be containing the first ever pilot, and the designer, Mr. Drew Lipsky, had worked long and hard for this day and with the funding from the world's largest chemical plan, the Stoppable Corps, which is represented by the son of the CEO, Ronald Stoppable."_

They showed a shot of Ron whom was smartly dressed with sunglasses on and beside him stood a beautiful girl.

"_We are now going Live at Upperton Space Center to observe this historical event…"_

K returned her attention back to her applicant sheet and restarted her work, since she wasn't interested in what was being shown.

"Damn I need something to drink," she said and went toward the kitchen to grab a drink when Wade suddenly yelled out, "KIM COME QUICK,"

She quickly rushed back toward him, "What is it?"

"Listen…"

"_We are just getting words that when the rocket had reached the estimate height of 30, 000 feets from the ground that it is experiencing a midair crisis. It seems that the rockets fuel line failed and now it is falling…"_

"Oh, god," K said horrified.

"This is your chance K, Go,"

"You mean…"

"Go," Wade almost yelled.

K nodded and with a whoosh of super speed she was gone.

* * *

**Upperton Space Center Command**

"The fuel of the engine had failed sir," one of the technician said.

The head of the Rocket Division, Drew Lipsky bit his lips and said, "What about the internal batteries."

"Internal batteries are unresponsive," another technician announced.

"But we've double checked everything," Drew said his voice getting slightly squeaky, "How could this happen?"

"The rocket is now at 20, 000 feet and still falling," another tech announced.

Suddenly a beeping occurred, drawing Drew's attention, "What is that?"

"We've got a unidentified boogey coming in," the woman tech said, "and…it's _fast_."

The boogey just jumped twenty miles in five seconds.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

The winds were roaring in K's ears as she was cutting through the sky with both of her fists forward, the cape and her hair wiping in the wind. Her eyes then found the falling rocket which was easily twice the size of a normal plane with the Stoppable Corps. logo on the side, and the thing was falling face first into the ground and she can see the pilot fumbling with something from behind his seat, probably the eject button, but for some odd reason, he didn't seem to be able to succeed in his task.

_Now how to catch something with no wing or any way to grab it, _K thought then her eyes turned toward the front.

She then zoomed toward it, passing the pilot which had starred at her in shock and positioned herself in the front of the rocket which was bulky and metallic black and she started to push at it.

The rocket was still falling as she continued to push with all her might, gritting her teeth at the effort.

_C'mon, c'mon._

The wind was still roaring in her ears as the rocket pushed her down toward the ground, and K give a quick glance behind her to see that the ground was rapidly approaching…

* * *

"IMPACT," one of the tech yelled, "it's going to crash."

The people were all evacuating the area as the rocket grew closer, and Ron was also running dragging Tara with him.

But the sound of the metal against earth never reached his ears as he had expected.

Curious, he turned around and his mouth hanged open at the sight as the girl beside him whispered.

"Holy…,"

The rocket was hanging vertically in the air as a caped figure hold it up with two arms several feet off the ground and ever so slowly, she started to lower the rocket on the ground, and Ron saw the Omega symbol on the white…no silver cape she was wearing.

_ Who is she?_

_

* * *

_

_That was too close, _K thought as she lowered the rocket, gently putting it on the ground. Huffing a little, she hovered toward the pilot seat and ripped off the hull.

The man was taking off his helmet and mask and K can see that the man was shaking in fear as his eyes turned toward her with amazement and a hint of gratefulness.

"You're okay," K asked him.

"I…I…I'll be fine, thank you," the man answered, removing his helmet.

K smiled, "It was no big, here let me help you out,"

She took hold of the man and hovered with him out of the rocket which he let out a gasp of surprise, and landed on the grassy ground.

"How come you didn't eject?" K asked.

"It was malfunctioning," was the pilot's answer.

K was suddenly aware that a odd noise was coming from somewhere and looked up to see that everyone were clapping and cheering and saw that they were many cameras fixed on her, and considering the rocket demonstration was a _live _feed, everyone in the entire country or even the entire _world _had watched her advert this disaster.

She looked around them all and started to hover off the ground and took off toward the skies, knowing this little escapade will be all over the news soon.

K had flew high, heading straight up until she was thousands of feet of the ground and looked back down toward the miles and miles of lands that had stretched out below her. She then, started to wonder if she was ready, if he had made the right choice.

_Too late to back out now, _her mind told her.

But K knew that she didn't want to back out, no she had promised Henry to leave the hero thing for her and the Ninja, and she knew that they will be no turning back. But seeing how people responded to her, made her smile.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"She is amazing," Cain said.

"I know," Ali said, "Guess that's how she started out, and were getting to see it."

Cain nodded and James reentered the room.

"I've got some news,"

"Great," Cain said, "What do you got?"

"Rockwaller Inc was the one that removed the Comet from Middleton," James said, "It was in the news Archives but when the Company was finished, the Comet had disappeared."

"That mean's Rockwaller Inc is still in possession of it," Cain said, frowning, "That's odd, why didn't Connie told us anything?"

"I don't know," James said, "but I've got a feeling we will be revealing some old skeletons from the closet if we continue to investigate."

The three friends collapsed into silence.

"So, where do we start?"

"We check out old Rockwaller Inc sites," James started, "and I've got a place we can start out."

**That's it for this update my friends, hope you enjoyed it and we all see you next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Encounters

**Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy another of the Rise.**

CHAPTER FOUR

A man was watching the news of the day, and his eyes widened when he saw the white haired girl the camera had zoomed on. He couldn't believe it, the pride of his entire research had returned. The man let out a smile thinking of all the things he can do at the moment. He can remember the last time he had seen that girl destroy an entire GJ base, but it's not like the world is going to know about that, since the entire project was a government kept secret.

"So, she had finally returned," another voice from behind him said.

He paid him no mind as his intelligent mind started to work at a furious pace. He needed data on how powerful the girl had gotten since he had last seen her.

"What will you be doing now, Doctor Rockwaller?" the voice asked.

The man, Dr. Rockwaller turned toward his companion and narrowed his eyes at him, "How about you go collect some data for us?"

"Why do I have to do the dirty work," another companion asked, his voice sounding sour.

"You're the one gallivanting about in the world," Dr. Rockwaller said glaring at the figure in the shadows.

"Fine, fine sheesh," the person said as they walked away.

"And give her a good fight for me will you?" Dr. Rockwaller said, "that girl caused my entire company to go down in shambles."

The person didn't give him an answer, not that Rockwaller was waiting for one anyway.

* * *

**Load Residence-Wade's Room.**

As K had predicted, the front page news was about the mysterious white haired woman whom had saved the Rocket yesterday morning. She had a grin on her face as she read the paper which was talking about a new hero had appeared out of nowhere to save the day and a particular phrase made her happy.

"_This was similar to how Team Go first appeared for the first time…"_

"Guess you made front page news eh Kim," Wade said as he seated in front of his computer.

"Yeah," K said, reading the headline.

**FLYING WOMAN ADVERT DISASTER.**

"Did they give you a name yet?" Wade asked.

K scanned the article, "They're calling me Miss Omega."

"At least they're not calling you Miss America," Wade joked.

"Ar-ar, very funny," K said shaking her head and putting the newspaper down, "You know, it felt good saving that guy and adverting this entire disaster."

"I'll bet," Wade said.

K stared at him, "Wait don't you ever have homework?"

"Kim please, I have a 4.0 GPA," Wade said, waving the very idea of homework away, "and any homework they've given me, I got it done the exact same day, so no worries."

"What about football practice?"

"No practice today," Wade said, glancing at the helmet that was tucked under the bed.

"When is your next game anyway?" K asked.

"Probably next month," Wade said looking at her curiously, "Why?"

"I might just come to watch you know," K said smiling at him.

Wade looked at her, "For real?"

"Yeah, I never saw you play thought?" K concluded, her voice now shining with shame again.

"Kim it wasn't your fault," Wade said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "not even I could have predicted what had happened."

K sighed and nodded, "What did you think when I didn't return?"

Wade stayed silent for a while, gathering his thoughts before starting, "At first, I thought it would have worked, but if it did no one would have remembered Middleton getting destroyed so, I thought you died or went too far back, the possibilities were endless."

K nodded happy about the answer, "Say did you ever find out why the Rocket malfunctioned?"

Wade returned on his computer, "It could have been an engine failure or it could have been sabotage."

"Sabotage?" K said puzzled, "Why would someone sabotage something as important as the Rocket was."

"Could have been someone with a grudge at Stoppable Corps," Wade said, shrugging, "the Company had grew extremely quickly ever since Rockwaller Inc had fallen."

"Could it have been someone from Rockwaller Inc. sabotaged the launch?" K asked him.

"That was my guess also," Wade answered.

K narrowed her eyes. Rockwaller Inc had been the world's leading Bio Company in the world and it was normal that most will be angry but it was for a good cause considering Dr. Rockwaller was an insane man.

"What happened to Richards Rockwaller anyway?"

"As far as I know," Wade said, "He is still locked up in Hell's Gate 44."

"Good, keep it that way," K said getting up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to do my job Wade," K said, "You know the hero job."

"Oh," Wade said, "Good luck tonight."

K smiled at him before vanishing at super speed.

* * *

**Stoppable Corps, Head Office.**

"Any idea on how the engine failed Drew?" Mr. Stoppable asked the man across him.

Drew Lipsky, played a little with his small fingers and said, "Um, we have checked the Rocket from top to bottom sir and…we've found this."

He put a small device on the desk and Mr. Stoppable curiously looked at it.

"And what I am looking at exactly?"

"It's an EMP reactor," Drew said, "A beautiful design If I dare say so myself, and is supposed to detonate when the heat temperature reaches a certain mass…"

"So it's heat powered?"

"Exactly,"

"And how is it that our most advanced scanners didn't pick up the electric magnetism it made when detonated?" Mr. Stoppable asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Drew gulped slightly at the menacing gaze and said, "I…I don't know sir…"

"You don't _know_? You don't…"Mr. Stoppable cut himself off, too angry to say anything else. When he visibly calmed himself he turned toward the man, "I've lost almost three billions of dollars just for that project to be up and running and you've ruined me, and the reputation of Stoppable Corps."

Drew wisely stayed silent.

"Get out,"

Drew didn't need to be told twice as he bolted out of the large office.

Mr. Stoppable seated down on the large chair and looked down at the newspaper seeing the mysterious woman whom had stopped the worst to happen but his eyes turned toward another of the headlines.

**STOPPABLE CORPS PROJECT 'ROCKETING' BILLIONS FROM THE COMPANY**

Mr. Stoppable slammed his fist on the table. This thing had set them way back a long way.

_Whoever had sabotaged the project will pay dearly_, he thought as he watched the small EMP device seating on his desk.

* * *

"You did WHAT?"

The yell startled James from his computer hacking and he headed toward where the voice, whom he knew was Cain, and a very sheepish looking Ali.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened Ali?" Cain asked, "Gosh, _don't you think at all_."

"What's going on?"

"Ali went to the house of the Wade of this time," Cain said.

"I…I didn't, I swear," Ali quickly answered.

"No one saw you?" James asked.

Ali shook her head.

"What did you go there for Ali?" James asked, curious.

"I wondered if we could, you know, ask for their help…" Ali asked.

"Ali, you know we are not supposed to make contact with them," James said, "My father told us that."

"And you're going to listen," Ali retorted back, "This is _their _futures also, with them, we could avoid a lot of the things that will happen in the next year or so."

James knew that Ali made a good point, and he knew that his father wouldn't know if they ever made contact with their past selves, but he always listened to what is father told him and that was what kept them alive in the destructive future they had come from, and even in this past they were in, they knew what will happen, just not when…

"Don't tell me you're actually considering this James?" Cain asked.

James Load returned his gaze at the other two, "No I'm not. Ali I'm sorry, but I'm going to listen to my father for the sake of the timeline."

"But…"

"Listen Ali," James persisted, "The timeline is already damaged by the three of us coming here and actually making contact with them will create an entirely new reality where we don't know when _anything _will happen."

Ali starred back at him, her blue eyes glaring at him and she snarled, "I rather face the unknown than hide like a bunch of cowards, and we call ourselves heroes."

With a burst of electrical energy she was gone from the spot she was in.

"God damn it," Cain said.

"It's no use, she could be anywhere on the planet by now," James sighed wondering how things were going downward so fast.

* * *

K, or Miss Omega, since she was in her outfit, was flying above Go City as she scanned the city with her Microscopic vision checking if they were any troubles going, but she didn't see anything meaning, that most people were quiet tonight.

She gave the city a few patrolling turns before she landed one of the roofs glancing downward at the city she grew up in and almost involuntary, she glanced toward the mass of darkness in the south.

_Middleton._

The city of Middleton would have been at the place of the mass if it was still here, and K snapped her gaze away from it, not wanting to dwindle in old memories at the moment. She had put all of that behind her, which was one of the reasons she could fly right now…

"A nice night isn't it Miss Omega,"

The voice came so unexpectedly that K jumped and searched her surrounding and found a man seating on the rooftops gargoyle in black outfit but she recognized the sword that was on his back meaning…

"You're _the Ninja," _she stated.

"So am I," the man said turning toward her.

His face was masked except for the two eyeholes on the face mask he was wearing. The outfit had a star design on it. He has a well built athletic body, probably from doing whatever he does that made him always disappear in the shadows.

"You should be more alert of your surroundings," the Ninja told her, "What if I was an assassin who was after your life?"

"Am I that popular already?" Omega asked.

"Anyone who can lift things hundred times heavier than their entire body his popular in my book," the Ninja answered.

Omega was tempted to use the X-Ray vision to find out who was under the mask but she wanted a super hero comrade and the best way to do that was to earn their trust.

"How did you find me?"

"I was in the neighborhood when I saw you fly in," the Ninja said simply, "it was great that you could have prevented that disaster from happening."

"It was no big actually," Omega answered.

The Ninja chuckled slightly, "So it was, so it was."

"Well, I should get going up to Upperton," Omega said, "since you're around…"

Suddenly The Ninja turned his attention to the left, making her look that way also.

"What is it?"

"We're not alone,"

As soon as he said that, a burst of electrical energy blasted toward them, forcing them to split as Omega took off into the air and The Ninja did some acrobatic to avoid them.

"Well, well, The Ninja and Miss Omega in one place," the voice said, "That's just rich."

A shadow stepped out and it was a man with a red outfit and also a mask on his face as both of his hands surged electricity and his two eyes glowed an eerie yellow color.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a mercenary," the man answered, "and you may call me Damnation."

**Yeah, an O.C villain. but don't worry thought, all of the shows character will appear for at least a chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. just setting things up for next chapter things will start to get interesting. Hope you enjoyed this and review peoples.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	6. Question

**Hello everyone. welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy and review**

CHAPTER FIVE

**Go City Rooftops.**

"What the hell are you doing here Damnation," the Ninja asked, pulling out his sword from his back.

"You know this guy?" Omega asked.

Damnation let out a laugh, "Oh, me and the Ninja go way back don't we? Don't we _brother?"_

The Ninja seemed to be frozen as Omega looked at between them.

_These two were related?_

"But enough of the chit-chat," Damnation continued, "My business is with the flying girl that's all."

Without warning, he send a blast of electricity toward Omega who didn't have time to dodge and took the blast in the chest, which send her backward in the air, but she steadied herself and then, zoomed back toward Damnation at full speed, taking the guy with her and punched him right in the face.

Damnation was send backward slamming against a A.C. and with an acrobatic move was on his feet again.

"Ah, you're stronger than most I've faced," Damnation said grinning widely, "This shall be fun."

He send a large blast at her but Omega used her shield to block the blast and charged forward with a punch but Damnation dodged, and her fist made a large crater on the wall.

"Whoa, I wouldn't want to be caught in that," Damnation said, his voice still filled with laughter and he threw something toward her as he jumped back…

_Grenade._

Omega super speed backward as the grenade exploded in a large ball of flames. She gritted her teeth and dodged another blast of electricity that were send her way and she dodged it and counter attacked with her silver plasma blast.

Damnation was caught off guard as he was hit in the chest and the next second Omega was in front of him and slammed her knee against his stomach making the man yell out in pain from the pain and she slammed an uppercut from under his chin making him fly backward and rolled on the ground.

But Damnation was on his feet in a flash again, "Wow, you can hit girl."

Omega narrowed her eyes, "That should have broken your neck if you were a normal guy,"

"Hehe, guess I'm not a normal guy," Damnation answered with a grin.

He threw two electric blasts at her and she dodged them, and at that time two shiruken or ninja stars flew in between them making Omega stop in her assault as the Ninja appeared beside her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm working little brother," Damnation said.

"You don't work for people Damnation," the Ninja said, his voice bordering threatening, "So _why are you here?"_

Damnation let out a small sigh, "Sheesh, you're too uptight brother, always ruining the fun, but I've gotten what I wanted anyway so ta-da."

With that he jumped off the building. Omega and the Ninja approached the ledge and starred downward to see where he had gone, but Damnation had vanished.

"So you guys are related?" Omega asked.

"Yes," the Ninja answered, "He is my older brother."

Omega noticed the tone he was using. It was the same tone she used to have when she was Silver Trigger, and she turned her attention toward the sky.

"Why did you decide to become a hero?"

The Ninja turned toward her, "What?"

"Why did you decide to do what you're doing today?" Omega said turning her attention at him, her eyes narrowing.

The Ninja was silent for a while as the two of them watched the cars passing below.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," he answered finally.

"You don't enjoy doing what you're doing?" Omega asked, "You don't enjoy saving lives giving people hope that this world we're living in is worth saving?"

The Ninja didn't answer, but his silence was enough of an answer for Omega who returned her attention skyward.

"You're wasting your time then," she said, "I haven't doing this for a week, and I can see myself doing this for a very long time. If you don't like it, or enjoying giving them a sense of hope, then you will be forgotten just like the shadow you are."

With that, Omega took off into the sky and with a sonic boom, she was zooming away.

The Ninja stayed standing there looking up toward where Omega had taken off to and suddenly a soft chuckle escaped him,

"Never thought I'll see the day _you_ giving me advice," he murmured, "Guess the world will be in great hands in the future."

He looked toward the star filled sky.

"Just as you predicted it would, right Master Sensei?"

* * *

**STOPPABLE HOME**

It was a mansion if you wanted to describe the large estate that the Stoppable lived in. It stood in the outskirts of Upperton. Ron Stoppable himself was standing at the window, gazing at the bustling city as the morning sunlight bathed it in its orange glow.

The blond young man couldn't get the image of the silver haired girl as she had hold up the Rocket and he was amazed at how powerful she was. His interest was picked at whom she could be, but it's not like he was going to see her in plain daylight.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

Something didn't fit with this set up and he knew he will find out the puzzle that had being placed in front of him. The rocket had been sabotaged and almost _conveniently _a hero had appeared to save the day. He had reviewed the security footage of the rocket when it was in the hanger and nothing had come up.

He knew there was a possibility that Miss Omega didn't have anything to do with the sabotage and had probably showed up at the right moment…but also, there were the other possibilities.

Ron sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hello, hey Justine Flanner, I think I might be needing your help on something."

* * *

**Load Residence-Three Days Later**

"Some guy attacked you," Wade repeated.

"Yep," K said, "and it seems him and the Ninja had a history together."

"They don't have record of anyone like that," Wade said, "Who do you think he work for?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems I attract a lot of attention," K said, "So, you want to tell me what were you working on for the past three days?"

"It's a little something I made for you," Wade said, showing her the ordinary looking com-link.

K starred at him.

"Put them on and you'll see," Wade said.

K starred at him curiously and put the com link in her ears and said, "Isn't something supposed to happen by now?"

"I didn't turn it on yet," Wade said, "Here we go on three. One…Two…Three…"

Wade turned it one.

High whistling pitched noises made K's ears rings and at the same time noise invaded her ears, overlapping each other, as loud voices made her head felt like it's about to split in two. K yelled out and falls on her knees and Wade, seeing her friend in pain, turned it off.

K stayed on the ground, and she pulled the things out of her hear.

"W…What the hell was that?"

"Hearing Aids," Wade said, "They can pick up anything ten miles out from here, and that was the lowest. How did it felt?"

"Like my head was about to split open," K answered getting on her feet, "All those noise overlapping each other…God, that was…awful."

"Your ear…."

"What?"

"You're not bleeding," Wade said curiously, "Any normal person would have been bleeding their brains out by now."

K and Wade stared at each other.

"You don't think I'll get ability like that do you?" K asked him.

Wade frowned, "Maybe it's because your body absorb powers of other and it prepared itself for it."

"Maybe," K said, softly, and after a moment she said, "Say Wade do you have Drew Lipsky address?"

"Yes, why?"

K looked straight at him, "I think it's time to pay Dad's old friend a visit."

* * *

**West Upperton**

Drew Lipsky was arriving at his two stories home. It had being a strenuous day considering that they repairs for the Rocket were underway and this time he had made sure that they had fixed the fuel lines and internal batteries and with Mr. Stoppable gaze on his job, he was making sure everything was perfect.

He sighed, knowing his old friend James would have done this without any problem.

_James Possible._

He thought of his friend often, and he was wondering what happened to Kim who seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth for the best part of three years…

A strange whooshing noise drew his attention, and he turned around to see that he wasn't alone anymore. A girl with red hair was standing at the end of the driveway, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a gray jacket on her, but the thing that drew his attention was the face.

_It was the carbon copy of Ann Possible._

The face was the face of his old high school crush down to the last detail except the eyes instead of the forest green were bright silver…

"Dr. Drew," the girl said.

"K…Kim," he gasped.

"Hey Doc," K said giving him a grin, "Can I speak to you?"

"Er…sure, sure," Drew said, and the two of them entered the house.

Drew quickly gave her a beverage and the two took their place in the living room but K didn't drink from her beverage as Drew drunk his in one go.

"What happened to you Kim? Why did you disappear?"

K looked back at him, "I didn't disappeared Doc,"

Drew's face showed confusion.

"I was…Team Go had been taking care of me when the first changes happened," K said.

Drew was now lost, "Changes?"

K looked at him, "I'm Miss Omega Doc, and I was the one who stopped the Rocket."

Silence followed that revelation as Drew simply starred at her for a few moments. He couldn't believe that the girl…no teen in front of him was that woman who had saved them…

"How can you be…?"

"Ever since I survived the Comet," K said.

Drew eyes suddenly grew big at the mention of the Comet, and K had noticed the sudden stillness from her father's best friend.

"What is it?"

"Come with me," Drew said.

The two walked into Drew office which had surprisingly a large amount of newspapers clipping, and also a large amounts of folders lying around. To simply say, the entire office was in a mess.

"Sorry about the mess, didn't have time to clean up when I was preparing for the Rocket and all," Drew said.

"I don't blame you," K said, "Didn't you find out what caused the powers to fail?"

"Someone sabotaged us that's what," Drew said grumbling, "the greatest achievement so far by mankind and a no good son of a bitch sabotaged us…but that's not what I bring you here."

"Why did you?"

"This," Drew said putting a folder in K's hand.

K looked at the title, and feels a strange chill.

_Silver Trigger Comet._

"What's with the Comet?" she asked.

"Look at the pictures of the Comet, and you'll see."

K, still not sure what Drew was going on, checked the folder's contents and saw the picture of a oval shaped white object, looking oddly out of place around all the debris that was around it.

"And _this_ is the Comet?"

"No," Drew said, "We thought it was one but seeing those pictures, I'm not too sure anymore of what it was."

"Not sure?"

"Yes," Drew said, "This thing had the highest radiation that the world had ever seen and ever since the destruction of Middleton, the strange Evas had appeared in the city ruins."

"What are you saying Doc?" K asked.

"I'm saying, that this Comet might be of extraterrestrial origins Kim and if I'm correct, it cause massive changes in the DNA structures of anything that was caught in the blast during the explosion, and when we studied the Evas, that had been captured, or killed, their structures are similar to ours but with a little more organs than we have."

"You think the Comet had something to do with it?"

"I'll bet my life on it, but the project was scrapped and I didn't finish my research," Drew said, "So I couldn't prove it to anyone that I wanted to talk to about…but why did you come here anyway?"

K closed the folder and said, "I need you to give me a full body scan."

Drew stared at her up and down, "Why something wrong?"

"It's not that…I just want to check if something had changed in me," K said.

Drew nodded and said, "Sure, I will do it."

They went into the man's private labs and the doc did the entire scan for her. He looked at Kim, "It could be a few days before I finish examine them, why don't you come by, let's say next Monday."

K nodded and then, she looked down at the folder on the Comet.

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"No, not at all," Drew said, "I was done trying to decipher this Comet's characteristics. I have a feeling you'll have more lucks than me."

K nodded and walked away.

"Kim."

She turned, "Yeah Doc?"

"It's great to have you back,"

K stood looking at him and nodded, "It's great to be back."

With that she walked out of the house and Drew heard the odd whooshing sound in the distance. He then walked off toward his computer and started to rearrange his affairs when a random folder falls out. Curious, Drew pulled it up and read the fine print.

**RED QUEEN**

A dark look crossed his face as he threw the folder down in the bin.

* * *

K was in her room as she watched over the pictures of the Comet in thought. She had never gave the thing a thought but seeing that strange oval shaped thing in the picture in front of her, she was wondering what it was. She glanced toward another picture and this one had a small note at the bottom.

_Comet, 44 days after taken out of the ruins._

The picture showed the Comet and what look like…cracks…of some kinds running around it, and as she observed the picture she noticed something in that picture that made her frown. She took the previous pictures she was looking at before and noticed that they all have the same strange thing on it. As K observed the small letter likes symbols on the Comet, she wrote it down on a piece of paper and then glanced at what she was written

**NOIR**

**GASP. Did Kim just made a discovery about the strange 'Comet'? Well, i'm not going to tell you...yet anyway. keep reading people. cause this story is going to be sweet.**

**Next time on Silver Trigger the Rise: **Rockwaller experiments and a strange occurence happen to Kim.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Experimentation

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and reading this fic. Now onward!**

CHAPTER SIX

**A few days later…**

"What's happening Hudson?"

"I don't know, the crane is malfunctioning," Hudson yelled as he tried to control the large construction machine.

The large boulder was swinging around wildly around the air, as the workers of the site evacuated the site in fear the enormous Iron ball will fall on one of them. Then, to their horror, the chain that had being holding the said wrecking ball broke off, and the Iron ball was send flying toward most of the construction they were doing for the past three weeks and when that thing smashed against it, all of their three weeks work will be gone…

Wait…

To their utmost surprise, the ball had stopped falling and was hanging in midair, hold up by…

"Miss Omega," one of the workers yelled.

Sure enough, the familiar white haired figure was holding the thing up with both of her hands in the air and a slight smile on her face as she hovered down toward the ground, and placed the wrecking ball on the ground.

The workers were cheering as she did so and the top worker, Wilson, shook the caped vigilante's hand.

"You just saved us three weeks worth of hard work, Miss Omega,"

"It was no big really," Miss Omega answered waving the deed aside with her hand, as if holding up ten tons of metal was something she done every day, which for someone like her, she probably, did.

"Well, gotta fly," she said and took off into the sky, leaving most of the workers looking up at her amazed and dazed.

Noticing his workers faces, Wilson narrowed his eyes at them and said, "What you all looking at? Get back to work."

* * *

Omega flew over the large towers of Upperton a smile on her face that is until her phone started to ring. She stopped and pulled the cell phone out.

"Hello,"

"_You know, class will be starting in ten minutes_," Wade said, "_that are if you don't want to be late for your first day of school."_

"Sure, I'm on my way," Omega said and she hung up and flew toward the school.

She landed on a deserted alley and deactivated her Omega. Then, a red head stepped out of the alley dressed in jeans with a plead shirt and jacket over it. K then, looked up at the large building that is Upperton High School.

She would be only doing her senior year there, considering she was too old for the younger classes, and having a super genius friend helped also, and speaking of that genius friend…

Wade was waiting for her by the door.

"Finally you've made it," he said, noticing her.

"Yeah, sure," K said waving her arm around.

"So what did you do this morning anyway?"

"Let's see," K said, "I stopped a boulder from crushing important work, fought some gangsters that were beating up a young man for his cash."

"Sound like a busy morning," Wade said as they entered the school ground.

"It was," K said.

"So did you get the results of the test you've taken with Dr. Lipsky."

"I'll get them on Monday," K answered, "Say didn't the bell…"

At that the school bell rung.

"Gotta go to first period," Wade said, "See you at lunch or around."

"See ya Wade," K said.

As the hall emptied of students, K made her way toward the main office so that she could pick up her schedule for the year. She entered the room and noticed another girl was there dressed similar to her but her jacket had the symbol of an Eagle on the back, and her blond hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hello I'm here for my schedule," she told the receptionist.

"Ah, yes your name please,"

"Kim Possible,"

SNAP.

Both the receptionist and K turned their attentions toward the blond girl who looked up and give a sheepish grin, "Sorry, pencil snapped."

K glanced at her and noticed that the girl looked visibly nervous, and decided to give her a pep talk.

"You're feeling okay?"

The girl looked straight up at her, "Y…Yeah, I'm fine, no worry."

K gave her a grin, "Well, if you're sure. I'm Kim Possible by the way."

"I'm Ali," the girl said and the two of them shook hands.

K smiled, "That's a nice name."

"T..thanks,"

At that the receptionist returned with the schedule, "Here you are Miss Possible."

"Thanks," K said, taking it from her hands, "Hope to see you around Ali."

With that she left the room.

* * *

Ali had never planned to run into THE Kim Possible of all people. Sure, she had planned to gather her courage and go up toward the girl herself and become her friend, gain her trust then tell her the truth of what will happen in the future about the danger that was looming of them all…

But she never had planned to run into the girl _herself._

_Sometimes it feels like the fate is mocking me, _she thought.

Ali had left the school, she walked around the city for a few hours, thinking about the many scenarios that she had in her mind to become friends with Kim, but something in her mind was warning her of slipping something important out to the girl, or something significant…

"You know you're playing a dangerous game Ali,"

Cain was leaning against the poll were she was standing, his sunglasses hiding his eyes as his spiky red hair danced in the wind.

"Dangerous game?"

"Yes," Cain said, "admitting yourself in Upperton High School, what are you an ordinary girl? We didn't come here to learn…we come here to stop something terrible to happen."

"And I'm taking steps," Ali answered.

"How? By becoming friends with Kim Possible?"

Ali stayed silent.

"I'm not going to tell you _not _to do it, but I will tell you this," Cain said, "Are you prepared for the consequences that come with your actions."

Ali looked at him, but Cain was already walking away from her.

"Wade trusted us to stop the future we come from," Ali said, "I'm doing what I can from my ends. What are you doing to stop it Cain?"

Cain stopped and turned toward her, "All that is necessary."

And he walked away disappearing in the mass of people.

* * *

**Rockwaller Warehouse number 44-Go City.**

"Hello," Damnation said as he walked around the large place, "Dr. Rockwaller, you there?"

The mercenary didn't get an answer as he approached the room, making him grumble in anger and he walked toward the elevator which took him underground in the secret Labs that were hidden underneath the surface.

He arrived, and got off the elevator and walked through the large hallways and that always made him wonder how on earth they had ever built these things with no one noticing, but since it wasn't his problem, he didn't ask. Damnation then, arrived in the large room where the special 'Project' was being held and the boss had promised him a shot at the thing.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, Damnation."

"Sure thing," he said, grinning, "So what's you going to be doing today?"

"What I've promised you my friend," Dr. Rockwaller said with a sinister grin.

"Shoot," he said.

Dr. Rockwaller then punched a button, and then the large tank behind him hissed open and a brilliant light shone through it and then the light dimmed.

A large oval shaped object was seating right there as a soft silver glow was being emitted from it, and for some odd reason, Damnation feel the hair on the back of his neck stood up as the room temperature seemed to rapidly cool around him.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said as he watched.

"It is something of another world," Dr. Rockwaller said, "I've been studying it for the best part of fourteen years and I've gotten some bio signs randomly emitting from it."

"Are you saying that this thing is _alive?" _Damnation said, shocked.

"Amazing isn't it," Dr. Rockwaller said as he watched the object in the tank with some twisted admiration, "Another world send us a holy grail, so we can advance our race to evolution, and thanks to it, Omega had become someone famous."

"This thing gave Omega her powers?" Damnation said, remembering all the things that Miss Omega could do, "Then, Miss Omega is…"

"Kim Possible," Dr. Rockwaller finished.

Damnation let out a laugh, "Well, what do you know, the girl is a real life superwoman, and if that thing gave her powers, it should do the same for me right?"

"Possibly," Dr. Rockwaller said vaguely.

"Then let's do it," Damnation said with a large grin beneath his mask.

"Patience Damnation," Dr. Rockwaller said, "For that we will need a test subject."

He then walked away, only to return with an unconscious girl in his arms, but Damnation's eyes widened recognizing the girl's features, "Hey, isn't that…"

"It's all in the name of the science," Dr. Rockwaller said, an insane grin crossing his face.

He strapped the girl to a metallic bed and stepped away, Damnation following. They went to the control room and he started to press a few buttons.

"I've built the tank that will be able to conduct the radiation from the Comet to a specific location," he said with a large grin, "and we commence."

As soon as he pressed the Enter Key, the oval Comet glowed ominously and then the girl that was strapped on the table started writhe as she screamed a horrifying scream as her body started had the same ominous glow that the Comet have, and thought Damnation and Dr. Rockwaller didn't know, the Comet had send out a pulse wave, almost like a call or a homing beckon.

* * *

**Upperton High School**

K was just walking to lunch with Wade when a sudden pressure started to push against her brain so hard that she miss her next step, falling on her knees.

"Kim, you alright?" Wade asked.

"I don't know….Argh,"

The pain had come back, now excruciatingly painful, making tears to come out of K's eyes and in front of Wade's shocked eyes, hair her started to whiten…

He quickly hid her head with his jacket and took hold of the girl, helping her up.

"_Wade…it h_urts…"

"C'mon Kim," he said, "Hang in there, you hear me…_hang in there."_

"_W..what's happening to me?"_

"I don't know Kim," he said, getting an idea of whom to take Kim to.

He made his way toward the parking lot and put the semi-conscious girl on the passenger seat and then took the driver seat of his car and headed his destination, and also he was already dialing the guy's number and he was relieved when the call was answered.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Drew Lipsky, whom am I speaking to please?"_

"I'm Wade Load, and something is happening to Kim I don't know what it is," Wade said.

"_Something happened to Kim_?" Drew said, "_Come to my house right now_,"

"I'm heading there at the moment."

"_Good_," was Drew answer, "_How is she?"_

K on the other hand, was lost in semi consciousness as the pain seemed to replace all of her senses and they was a feeling growing within her, a feeling that made her want to kill…

_NO, I won't kill…_she thought.

**OBEY ME, SLAVE OF MY POWER…**

The dark ominous voice echoed within her mind with another wave of pain, making her gasp out in pain as she was lost in the oblivion that was within her head, making it felt like it was splitting it in two.

_No…leave me alone…_

**OBEY ME…**

K let out a scream as another wave of pain crashed into her brain as her hands smashed against the door on her side, bending the metal and she can hear Wade as if he was far away as his voice seemed to echo…

Then the pain was abruptly 'cut off', for lack of better words, and K falls unconscious against the chair she was in.

* * *

Dr. Rockwaller shut down the machine, leaving the girl that was strapped on the bed, to fall back down limp.

"She is still alive?" Damnation asked.

"She is weakened but alive," Dr. Rockwaller said, looking down at her, "Well, I'm going to put her into observation room."

"What school she goes to anyway?"

"Upperton University," Dr. Rockwaller said casually, "Soon, she'll just be one of my perfect soldiers."

The Doctor let out a laugh, but Damnation turned his attention back at the Comet who was once again glowing softly from within the large tank it was in. He knew that Comets didn't have such thing around them, since those things are supposed to be hunk of rocks flying across space.

Rockwaller told him that the thing had bio signs randomly showing, and he knew he should be cautious around things he didn't fully understand, and also that cold feeling he had gotten when he was near that thing…

He suspect that the Comet wasn't what everyone thought it was but, he hoped that it wasn't worse than he thought it was. He tried to assure himself with that thought but the cold feeling never went away…

The cold feeling of a predator.

* * *

K suddenly seated up with a gasping sound, drawing the attention of whoever was around her.

"You alright," Wade said, worry across his face.

She groaned and put a hand into her head, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Dr. Drew said as he approached with a glass of water and some aspirins.

K gladly took them and drunk it.

"Feel like my head is about to split into two," K answered, "How long was I out?"

"Five hours, give or takes a few minutes," Wade said.

K looked at him, shocked, "Five Hours? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Wade said, "I didn't know what was wrong with you and your powers were kicking in…"

"What a way to start my first day of high school," K said.

"Kim, while you're still here," Drew said, "there is something I need to tell you about the test you've taken."

K and Wade looked at the man who seemed to be nervous.

"What is it?"

Drew didn't answer right away, and he seemed to be searching of a way to talk.

"Dr. Drew, tell me," K said, a little forceful.

"You're not fully human anymore."

**Yep, still got it. not sure if this is a cliff hanger or not, but it keep you readers guessing...**

**reviews guys cause i might update faster for you...**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	8. Discovery

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, now read on.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The room was completely silent as K simply stared at the Doc, her eyes wide. Sure she had always thought of herself as a superhuman at least…but not _human. _This was starting to sound like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"How did you come up with that?" Wade asked, his voice carrying a hint of curiosity.

Drew scratched his head, "I have tested your blood sample and it's more evolved than any blood I have ever seen. The numbers I have gotten for it…well, it's impossible odds to say at least."

"Impossible how?"

Drew pulled out a piece of paper and it showed a normal DNA strand which looked like the number eight in a horizontal and had added lines in the middle.

"As you all know this is the normal DNA of any blood cell on this planet, cats, dogs, fishes, humans, and ect, and this one here is Kim's."

He showed them another DNA brand and this time, the lines were zigzagging and overlapping each other.

"What the hell…"

"Kim's blood is like something that is thousands or billions of years _ahead _of us," Drew said, "This strand of DNA is the most evolved thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Are you telling us that Kim is billions of years more evolved than we are?" Wade asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"And Kim's not alone in this sudden evolution that is happening to us," Drew said, seriousness rolling from his voice, "They have been strange and unexplained things happening all over the U.S. Most of them stayed hidden by our government of course."

That drew K's attention, "What's the government being doing?"

Drew stayed silent for a few moments and sighed a little. K looked straight at the man seeing a shadow fall around his face, like a man who had seen too much. Wade looked a little lost too, but his intelligent eyes were already working on something.

"Does this have anything to do with the feud Team Go and GJ had five years ago?" he asked the man.

Drew looked at him and gives a slight nod.

"What feud?" K asked, now lost as she glanced from man to teen.

"Kim you were still here when the Feud happened," Wade told her, "This was right after you guys brought down Rockwaller Inc. That was probably why Shego went to Europe in the first place…"

Now, the details started to surface in K's mind. She remembered that they had been a talk of the Go Team and Global Justice, but she never really knew what had started it.

"Now that you mention it," K started slowly, "I've heard about it, but I never really paid attention to it since I was well…"

Wade nodded solemnly, understanding and he turned toward Drew, "I presume you know why the dispute started."

Drew nodded, "Yes, I was working with GJ at the time, before Stoppable Corps had hired me and my team for the Rocket Project, and I well, rumors has it that the research in Rockwaller Inc. were being funded by GJ."

"You're kidding," K said, her eyes wide.

"There was never any evidence of that fact," Drew said, raising his arms, "nor that were they going to find any since most of the police answered to GJ."

"They made the evidence disappear," Wade said, realizing how far GJ will go to cover its tracks.

"Should have know," K said crossing her arms, "they did the same thing with me when my powers first kicked in, trying to study me. Good thing I escaped thought."

"You were the one that destroyed the Utah Base?" Drew said, shocked, "They told the people that some deadly chemicals of a project that went wrong…"

"So they're good at cover ups," K said, waving her hand in an I-don't-really-care-about-that movement, "but what I want to know is what evolving thing that had being happening all over the world."

"Ah, yes I've never gotten to them but, I've heard talks of people being able to do things like walk through walls, immense strength similar to you," he nodded at her, "and also they was a couple that said that their child spoke into their minds…pretty freaky stuffs."

"People with abilities?" Wade said.

"I don't know but they all seem to be vanishing so far," Drew said, "The only news were that they had built a place for them, for where they could control their abilities and possibly cure them if it was possible."

"What's the place called?"

"It's somewhere North," Drew said, vaguely, "I don't know the name since it's all hush-hush and all."

Wade and K glanced at each other.

"The Government control all that?" K asked.

He nodded.

"That's pretty much all I know of the stuff," Drew said softly.

"Do you have any more detailed files of it?" Wade asked.

Drew seemed to glance at the two and said, "Now listen here you two. This is Government stuff, classified things that will probably land me in jail for the rest of my life. I don't want you to get involved with the government in anyway at all. They will lock you up or in Kim's case make her become the number one target on the planet."

K gave an inward grin as the memory of reading of him and Shego going to jail for some Diablo plan come to mind.

"Okay thanks for all of your help Doc," she said, standing up.

"Kim, you're something that most Government companies will _kill _to get their hands on," Drew said standing in front of the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder, "please promise me you'll be careful."

K looked up at him and could see that the man was really worried about her.

"Don't worry Doc, they won't be catching me yet," she said, "but I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask of you, now get going."

K and Wade left the house and the approached the car and K stopped short as a stray thought came to her mind. A number of peoples with abilities had been appearing all of the U.S., and they had put them somewhere they could be cured.

If she had heard of this place before, she would have probably gone there to get the power of her.

"Kim,"

She turned her attention toward Wade who was standing not far away from her, looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'll need to look that place up," she said.

"I imagine you'll say that," Wade said sighing, "but I'm curious why?"

"The government got their hands on me and next thing we know, Rockwaller Inc. created BOWs. The Government now had in their possession possibly hundreds of people with abilities…"

"But isn't yours going to be more potent than the others?" Wade asked as he entered the driver side of the car.

"More potent?"

"Well, you're _billions _of years more evolved human than all of us are," Wade said with a slight grin.

"Thanks that blasted Comet for it," K said, glancing up at the starry sky…

Wait…the Comet.

Another thought entered her mind. _Could this be…_

"We need to get to your computer and check something?" K said.

"What?"

"I've got a hunch, but I need to be sure," she said, "I think I know the cause of why all of this is happening."

* * *

**Stoppable Home.**

Ron was looking over the newspaper laid out in front of him and the headline was once again, as it had been the past week, about the white haired heroine.

**MISS OMEGA ADVERT ROBBERY.**

He had been curious about the heroine and he was glad that the woman had being occupying the front pages and since the embarrassment that the company had suffered from the Rocket incident, his dad had put him in charge of the project, and he was excited at supervising the project…

"So, you're going to tell me why you have that award winning frown on your face?"

He looked up from the paper and saw his childhood friend Felix. He was a suave man dressed as if he was going to church.

"Must you always be overdressed?"

"You're calling _me_ overdressed?" Felix said, raising an eyebrow, "You've seen Junior's new outfit yet?"

"No," Ron said, looking down at the paper again. Felix approached him and starred down also.

"Ah, is Ron developing a crush on a superhero?" he asked, in a teasing tone.

Ron slapped him on the head, "Don't be stupid, I have a girlfriend already."

"So why are you starring at that picture then?"

"I've gotten the feeling I've met her before," he said, looking at the picture.

Felix hummed beside him and said, "Now, that you think about it, she does remind me of her."

Ron looked at the boy beside him, "_Her?"_

"Yeah, you don't remember when we went down to the plant, down in Texas and there was that redhead girl that challenged you to a horse race..."

Ron seemed to freeze as the memory suddenly comes forth. He remembered that day, almost two years ago, the redhead girl that had somehow become a guide to him, Felix and Junior.

"What was her name by the way?" he asked, glancing down at the picture of Omega whose eyes were masked by the black mask she was wearing.

"I think it was Possible," Felix said shrugging his shoulders, "Why?"

Ron looked up at him, "How do you feel about revisiting them?"

Felix raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Load Residence.**

"So what am I looking for?" Wade asked as he typed away on his computer.

"Try to find the date that all of the strange things started to happen to the very first," K told him.

"Okay, but will you tell me what you're looking for?" Wade asked as he does what she told him.

"In a moment," K said.

"Okay I've got it," Wade said as the article appeared.

**Mysterious death of married couples, Benson and Carla Director.**

"What date it came out?"

"Let me see," Wade said, "oh, it says September 14, 2004."

K does the math in her head.

"That's the year I turn thirteen," she said, "the day my power first awoken."

Wade looked at her, "You mean the Comet is responsible for all of this?"

K nodded, "Think about Wade. Before the comet, they weren't any records of anything. No superhuman, no strange accidents that couldn't be explained. But since the Comet, and the strange radiation that was coming from it obligated an entire _city."_

Wade nodded, understanding, "but, if the Comet is responsible, how did those people get their abilities then?"

K seated on the bed, thinking for a minute before saying, "Maybe the Comet radiation spread across the globe."

"But K, this is radiation we're talking about," Wade said, "Surely a government scanner would have picked it up or something…"

"Wade, didn't you hear what the Doc said," K said, lying back down on the bed, "This thing caused me to evolve _billions _of years ahead of time, and maybe the rest of them are only getting slight mutation in their bloods…"

"Mutation," the boy genius said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "So all of those people that had abilities have mutated…"

"Yeah," K said, "except me, I didn't mutate, I _evolved."_

A silence spread across the room as the two simply seated there and K seated up, looking toward the window. The sky was filled with stars, and the Metropolitans city towers were all lighten up. She seated up and walked toward it.

"Ninja and Damnation probably are victims of the same radiation," K said, "and all of those people will be so confused, lost and all of them probably went to that place to remove their fears from them."

"You understand how they feel don't you?" Wade asked.

K sighed, "I've been feeling the exact same way when I first got my powers, and Shego was the one that helped me control it. She guided me through my fears…like a guiding light."

"Maybe in time those peoples will need you as their guiding light," Wade said turning off the computer, and turning on his small TV.

"…_Panic at Downton Go City at the moment as strange creatures of some kind are causing chaos at the moment. The Ninja is on the scene but soon he will be overwhelmed if aid doesn't come soon…"_

"Here is my cue," K said.

"Go then," Wade said grinning.

K ran at super speed and said, "**Omega Activated."**

Her suit appeared and Omega took off into the air faster than a speeding bullet as she headed straight for Go City.

As she approached, she noticed the smokes growing and switched to her Microscopic vision and noticed the Ninja fighting against two of the creatures. They were similar to the Evas, probably taller but they looked familiar…

Wasting no time, K dived straight for the one that was attacking the Ninja from behind colliding with the thing and she slammed it down against the ground, instantly killing it.

"Took you long enough," The Ninja said as he dodged another attack.

"Where did they come from?" Omega asked blasting two oncoming creatures with her plasma blast.

"All I know is that they appeared right here and started tearing things up," The Ninja said slashing one of them into two.

"Great," Omega said and noticed one of the creatures was heading straight for a news reporter, the same one she had seen broadcasting on Wade's TV.

She suddenly super speed toward her and intercepted it before it reached its destination and the both of them crashed against a random car, bending the metal as if it was made out of paper.

"Who send you?" she asked the creature.

The beast snarled at her face and K slammed a punch into its face, knocking it out cold.

_Not able to speak, great more experiments which gotten lose, _she thought grimly.

She turned her attention toward the battle and threw two plasma blasts, bringing two of the creatures down, and super speed toward another one taking it down by snapping the throat. She scanned the surrounding and saw the Ninja sheathing his sword on his back, nodding toward her which she returned with a slight grin.

"Miss Omega a word?"

She turned toward the voice and saw the news woman whom she had saved. It was a black woman with her hair in a ponytail and she had a grin on her face.

"Er…sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders, glancing toward where the Ninja was and saw that he was already gone.

_Damn, he really _is _a ninja, _she thought, amazed and the news woman probably saw only her in the vicinity to interview.

"You've been around for a few weeks already and I always wanted to ask you, how did you start by helping us?"

_Omega change voice, _she thought.

**Voice changed, **the cool computer voice said.

"The Go Team was my inspiration," Omega said, her voice now sounding somewhat older, "and also, I've seen many disasters that if someone could have prevented wouldn't have happened, and hearing that the team had disbanded, I took it upon myself to see that Justice is brought forth whenever I can."

"So your powers, how did you get them?" the woman asked.

"Heritage," was Omega's answer.

"Ah," the woman said, "So will you have a team like Team Go."

"It's too early to tell," Omega answered, seemingly thinking about it.

At that moment, the sound of a helicopter drew K's attention and she narrowed her eyes as the flying craft grew closer, and her eyes found a symbol on the side.

GJ.

"Well, well," the reporter said, "Seems like Global Justice had their hands on this as well, or they wouldn't have bothered to show."

Omega didn't say anything, feeling her hands shaking in anger as she noticed the man who had stepped out.

Will Du.

The Head of Global Justice.

"Seems I'm not needed anymore," Omega said, "and thanks for the interview Miss…"

"Monique," the woman answered with a grin.

Omega gives her a smile, "Monique, see you around."

With that the heroine flew upward and was gone as everyone looked up at her, so did the head of GJ.

**Yeah, K is not on good terms with GJ and i'm stopping here for now.**

**Next time: **Ron visit the Lazy C ranch in Texas to meet Possible and K and Wade found a person with an ability...that could spell troubles ahead.

**Hope you enjoy this little sneak peak of the next chappy. Read and reviews guys.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	9. Vision

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of the saga. enjoy**

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Texas. Slim Possible's Ranch.**

The said man was working on the fence dressed in a cowboy outfit with his hat on his head. He bears slight resemblance to his brother James Possible but he had a moustache growing, as he hummed a song under his breath. Him and his daughter, Jocelyn, worked in the ranch and also, he was the manager of Lazy C ranch.

He was tall with brownish hair and looked strikingly young for someone his age. The sound of motor made him turned around and he noticed the expensive car that was coming down the road, raising a trail of dust behind it.

Slim wondered who could have come to visit him, as he approached the Ranch entrance, the car coming to a stop in front of him and the mystery person stepped out. He raised an eyebrow recognizing the young Ronald Stoppable of Stoppable Corps. He knew that the company had a plant here in the city but he never thought that the boy in question will show up since it had been a good two years since he last saw him.

Ron was dressed in a casual outfit with sunglasses on his eyes and he smiled and waved at him which he nodded in reply. His companion was unfamiliar to Slim but he was dressed like an important person.

"Hello Mister Possible," Ron said with his hand outstretched.

"Ron," Slim nodded at him, eying the companion who was looking around.

Ron, noticing the gaze said, "This is Felix, a childhood friend of mine, he always overdressed and never listen to me, when I told him about it."

The companion, Felix sighed, "I like to look good Ron, is that a crime here?"

"Probably not," Slim said, with a slight chuckle, "So what bring you out here?"

Ron laughed, "I come down to check on the plant for my dad, since he is busy with everything else that was going on, and well, I decided to visit the only people I know around here."

"Let's head inside so you can cool off," Slim said, cooking his head toward the yellow house behind him, "and probably get you something to drink."

"That'll be awesome," Ron answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's so hot down here, it's like a sauna," Felix said.

Slim laughed, "You'll get use to it, if you lived here."

The three entered the house which was much cooler than outside. The home was well light and was also well had great furniture with the large red couch and the bowl of fruits on the table. A picture of a young redhead with some freckles on her cheeks smiled widely.

Ron gave the place a quick glance, "Seems nothing had changed around here,"

"Not a lot of change to do," Slim said, "You guys want Beers or soda?"

"Let me get a soda," Ron said, taking off his sunglasses and putting it in his breast pocket.

"Beer," Felix said.

Slim went to the fridge to get the beverage and Ron's eyes came down to a picture of a redhead woman with a pregnant stomach and she was accompanied by a man that bear resemblance to Slim. He knew who they were off course.

Ann and James Possible.

He had learn that they had died during the Middleton Cataclysm and that their daughter Kim had disappeared from radar, and most people thought her dead too.

"Say, where is Jocelyn?" Ron asked when Slim returned with the drinks.

"She is up at the barn," Slim answered, "She usually spends hours up there."

"She must have grown last time I was there," Ron said taking sip from his drink.

"Yeah, she did," Slim said, nodding taking a swing from his own beer, "Not a lot to do here when preparing to go to school."

"That's great," Ron said, nodding a little, "So how the ranch coming along?"

"Lazy C is getting pretty popular these days," Slim said, "thanks to your dad's donation last year, we have really put the place up to shape."

"I might have to visit the old neighborhood while I am here," Ron answered.

But he didn't any further, when the front door sprang open and a girl burst into the room, her long red mane flying behind her. She was dressed in cargo green pants with a black shirt and she had a backpack on her bag.

"Dad, you won't believe what I'm…"

She stopped short, noticing the two extra people that were seating with her dad and her green eyes grew wide in surprise and recognition.

"Ron," she said.

"Hey Joss…"

He didn't get another word since the girl quickly got him into a fierce hug, and let him go with a large grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't really call to tell I was coming," Ron answered, "I arrived just today…"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Joss?" Ron asked with a smile.

Joss frowned, knowing that Ron was too much of a good guy to lie, "Probably not."

"So Joss," Slim said, with an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Wha…No, I tell you later Dad," Joss said, taking hold of Ron's forearm, "I've got to spend the day here with my good ol' friend Ron."

She dragged him out of the house, with Slim and Felix looking straight at her.

"Well, that was…interesting," Felix said, with a slight grin.

"You could say that," Slim said, "I swear that girl forget everything when Ron's around."

"How about you tell me something about them," Felix said.

"Sure," Slim answered.

* * *

**Upperton High School**

"So you couldn't trace where the creatures had come from?" K asked Wade as they walked through the school hallway between classes.

"Not one," Wade said sighing, "It's like they had all appeared out of nowhere."

"And why GJ had to make an appearance," K said, "They are probably going to take the credits for everything that I and Ninja had taken care of."

"They probably will want to study their DNA," Wade said, "If what the Doc told us is right and that mutation is happening at that exact moment. They could have been peoples whom well…"

K looked at him, "You think those were peoples who transformed somehow?"

"Possibly," was Wade's answer.

K knew that this could be a possibility, and without warning someone slammed into her shoulder, making her stumble backward at the impact. The said person had dropped whatever she was carrying, which collapsed all unto the ground.

"I'm sorry…" the person said, quickly trying to pick it up.

"Here let me help," K said bending down with her and took hold of a discarded notebook.

She glanced down at it and feels her blood ran cold when she noticed what was written on it.

**NOIR, NOIR, NOIR, NOIR, NOIR, NOIR, NOIR, CAME, NOIR, DESTROYER.**

The girl had snatched the notebook form her hand and ran down the hallway with K looking back at her with curiosity and shock.

"Kim, what it is?"

K simply starred at the running girl's back, her mind racing.

"Kim," Wade said, shaking the girl's shoulder, getting her attention back on him, "What's the matter with you?"

"Who was that?" K asked.

"That was Camille Leon," Wade said, with raised eyebrow, "She was the Head cheerleader."

"_was?"_

"Yeah, she missed weeks of school and dropped out of the squad, why?"

K narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I think she might have a mutation,"

"Serious?" Wade asked, shocked.

"Yeah," K said, "and I'm not sure it's a good one."

* * *

**Texas-Possible Ranch.**

"So Ron, what you've been doing the past two years that you couldn't visit?"

They were both walking on the path near the large field of the ranch, and Joss was seating on the fence with Ron leaning on it, as he watched the cows which were lazily grazing the grass. It was peaceful around here.

"I've been busy Joss," Ron said slightly grinning, "Being the son of a multibillionaire can be pretty tiring sometimes. It makes me wonder how my life would have been if I wasn't famous."

"I don't know," Joss said, rolling her eyes, "You could have been a bubbling buffoon."

Ron laughed out loud at the thought, "Well, aren't you imaginative."

"Well, it's true," Joss said, slapping his shoulder, "without your father beating gentleman skills into you when you were young."

Ron sighed, "Somehow I regret telling you about my past Joss, maybe you wouldn't tease me so much."

Joss looked at him, "If I don't do it then who will? That Tara girl you've been dating…You guys are still dating right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm amazed you didn't bring her with you," Joss said.

"I don't think she'll like it here since she'll worry she'll get a tan from the sun," Ron answered.

Joss smirked, "You sure you're not dating a vampire Ron…cause, never in my life I've seen someone that pale…"

"Har Har very funny," Ron cut off with a sigh.

"Say Ron, can I ask you something?"

Ron looked at her, curious, "Sure what is it?"

"Well, on TV I've seen Omega save the Rocket you're company had built," Joss said, "So, did you seen her up close."

Ron nodded.

"What was she like?"

"She was strong, powerful," Ron said, looking up at the blue sky, "and…something about her reminded me of you mostly."

Joss looked at him surprised, "Me?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I think if she was a redhead, she'll be part of your family…I think."

Joss smiled, "I wish."

_Ring-Ring._

Ron pulled out his ringing cell and glanced at the caller ID, and answered.

"Yeah…I'm in Texas plant…okay…alright…see you later."

"What is it?" Joss asked as Ron hung up.

"I have to return to Upperton tonight," he said, "My dad is flying abroad this afternoon and I will have to take over in his absence."

"Can they have someone else do it?"

"My Dad doesn't trust anyone beside me," Ron said slowly, "which kind of annoying and flattering at the same time, well let's head back."

"I'll stay here a little while longer, but it was great seeing you again," Joss answered.

Ron nodded and gave her a hug before starting to walk back. Joss stayed seating on the fence looking at the surrounding. Maybe someday she'll get the courage to tell him how she felt. Ever since she had met him two years ago, she had a growing crush on the boy, and was saddened that he had a girlfriend, but what the girl don't know wouldn't hurt her.

Joss smirked at the thought as she looked at the cows and horses around.

* * *

**Upperton**

"You're going to tell me what's going on Kim?" Wade told her as they arrived at his house, "You've been acting really strange ever since you've bumped into Camille this morning."

"There is something I've got to tell you," K said, "I haven't been totally honest with you about my powers."

Wade frowned, "What do you mean?"

She pulled out a folder and pushed it into Wade's hand.

"What's this?"

"Look over it," K said.

Wade looked through the folder and said, "That's the Comet, what about it?"

"On the Comet, don't you see the writing?"

"You mean those strange symbols?" Wade asked pointing at the NOIR, as he put them on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, and they were the same one I have seen on Camille's notebook today and they were all saying the same thing that is written right there," K said.

"Are you sure," Wade asked, not convinced, "Those things are illegible, from those pictures, maybe you've seen something similar…"

"No I'm sure of it," K said, "It's the same thing 'NOIR, NOIR, NOIR,' over and over again."

"Hold on a minute…you can _read_ this?" Wade asked.

K looked at him, with raised eyebrow, "Yeah, it's clear as bright day."

"Kim," Wade said looking straight at her, "I don't even know if those symbols are a language to begin with."

The two starred at each other, and K looked down at the pictures that were all on the table her eyes wide.

"You…you can't read it?" she asked Wade.

The genius shook his head.

"But if you can't…how the hell can I be able to?"

Wade didn't have an answer.

* * *

**Camille Leon Home.**

_Scratch-scratch…_

The pen was the only sound that could be heard in the messy room. Papers were lying everywhere all with the strange symbols that K had identified as NOIR, but they were also other symbols and also one had a A-like shape with tree small circles, two on the side and one at the top.

_Scratch-Scratch..._

"Camille, it's almost time for dinner," her mother's voice said through the door.

Camille didn't answer, nor turn from her bended form from the notebook that K had picked up earlier at school, and she was breathing heavily as if in great pain. Her entire body was shaking.

"Camille can you hear me?"

The walls of the room were littered with paper of the symbols that the young girl had drawn over the weeks she had been out of school. The girl then stopped what she was doing and glanced down at the newest addition of her inexplicable things that she had drew or written, her hand clutching the pen she was holding.

_Scratch…_

She had drawn more of the strange symbols that she had seen around her room and for the first time Camille Leon wondered if she was going insane since she could understand what the strange symbol means…

**SYRL, DESTROYER, ARMAGGEDON, NOIR**

Below them was the same A shaped symbol with the three circle around it.

"Camille you're feeling alright?" her mother's voice said through the door worried.

"I…I'm fine," Camille said, her voice heavy as she put a hand on her head, which was pounding.

"You're sure honey, you sound sick?"

Camille gasped in pain as more images of the symbols started to flash into her mind.

"I…I'll be fine Mom, don't worry," she said.

"Well, Dinner will be ready soon," her Mother said, before starting to walk away.

But Camille didn't hear her since her hands were already starting to work across the paper drawing more symbols, as her eyes turned a glowing silver…

**Well that's answer that question. hope you guys enjoy the update and review people, i know u reading this cause i seen how many hits this story got and it's doing pretty good so far. and i hope you enjoyed Camille Leon appearance in this side of the Universe. More to come soon.**

**Next time on Silver Trigger: **K and Wade visit Camille and the time travelers face their mission, but...

**Character Profile.**

**OMEGA**

Name: Kimberly Ann Possible

Appearance: Black outfit with white lines on the limbs and the Omega symbol on her chest. An eye mask covers her eyes which the eyepiece glow white. A white cape with the Omega symbol on the back.

Mentor: Shego (Go team member)

Age: 18

Powers: Flight, Super strength, can fire plasma blast from her hands, can absorbs others abilities, super speed.

**To those who've read Taiyou ninja, i've decided to put this profile here. more will be updated soon.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Miscalculation

**Here is the next chapter. Read on.**

CHAPTER NINE

**Following Day…**

K had kept an eye out for Camille, but she didn't see the girl throughout the school day and also had heard from a few classmates that the girl had once again stayed home since she was sick again.

"Kim," a female voice said.

She found Ali, one of the girls whom she had befriended.

"Oh, Hey Ali,"

"Are you okay?" Ali asked, "You looked a little lost about something."

"I'm looking for someone," K said.

"Oh,"

"It's Camille Leon," K said, "I wanted to speak to her about something but she didn't show up today."

"The Cheerleader?"

"I heard she was one," K said sighing, "but she had quit the squad."

Ali frowned, wondering why Kim would be looking for Camille Leon. She had no knowledge of someone of that name from the future but well, she didn't really know the name of the first members of the original members of the Heroes League.

"Oh, well sorry to hear," Ali said.

Suddenly K's phone started to vibrate and she checked it.

_Gun fights of the police with gangsters in Go City-Wade._

"Listen, I've got to go," K said standing up, "Wade wants me to do something for him…"

"Sure, I'll see you in class," Ali answered.

K smiled at her and ran down the hallway and Ali stayed standing where she was and grinned when she heard the familiar whooshing sound of super speed.

Omega probably will appear in the news tonight.

Ali continued walking off toward the class when her own phone rang and she picked it up.

"James,"

"_We've tracked down where the Comet is," _James announced.

Ali stopped in her tracks, "Seriously?"

"_Yes," _James said, "_Turns out a large number of equipments had been brought to a small place Downtown Upperton, all of them combined will create a tank that can contain and control the Comet's radiation."_

"So when do we hit that place and destroy it?"

"_We'll do it tonight," _James said, "_The sooner we can get this over with, the greater the chances that our destructive future won't play out."_

Ali let out a deep breath, and felt her entire body feel cold all over.

"So this will be it hunh?"

"_Possibly," _James answered, "_We destroy the Comet, the future is saved."_

"Did you contact Cain?"

"_He is with me right now, we're all set for tonight," _James said, confidence in his voice.

"Count me in," Ali said, "See you guys later."

James hung up, and Ali let out a deep breath knowing that the purpose that they had traveled to this timeline in the first place had arrived. She couldn't believe it that they were so close at finishing the job.

_But if we do this, what will happen to us? _She thought.

This was one of the matters that stayed on her mind most of the time and she wondered if the three of them will still be born in the distant future. The destruction of the world had brought their parents and them together and they had become best friends, her, James and Cain.

If they stop the Comet…

Ali shook those thoughts from her head. They knew what to expect when they have arrived here in this time and destroying the Comet was for the greater good, and if they future disappeared; they could always joined up with Kim and the rest.

That happy thought, brought a smile on her face, knowing that she could possibly become one of the Original members of the Heroes League.

* * *

"Thanks for the hand Miss Omega," the officer said as they loaded the last man into the police van, "We could have been going at it with those guys longer."

"It was no big," Omega answered with a grin, "Just lending you peoples a helping hand."

"But, however thank you," the officer repeated.

The white haired vigilante nodded her head and took off into the air as the man turned back to his work.

As she flew, Omega called Wade.

"Hey Wade do you have Camille's address?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"I'm going to pay her a visit," Omega said as she flew back toward the city.

"_I'm coming to," _Wade said, "_I'm in the car heading toward it, can you find me?"_

"No problem," Omega said as she scanned the streets and found Wade's car going toward a stop light.

"See you,"

"_Follow me okay," _Wade told her.

"Sure, you'll lead us straight there then," Omega said with a grin following the blue car with her eyes through her Microscopic vision.

She followed the car, noticing that the sun was already setting in the distance.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

The desolated place had a slight air of neglect around it as number of trucks container that lied abandoned. A fence with the notice of DO NOT ENTER was rusting and the wind blow slightly, making the fence creaks slightly. The cars come and go by the property, not even one of the drivers chanced a glance toward it.

Then, with a burst of electrical energy, three people appeared out of nowhere.

"This is it," James said as he looked at the surroundings.

Ali looked around, feeling slightly nonplussed, "There's nothing there."

"That's because it's an underground base," James said as he approached and put on one of the container which bore the Rockwaller Inc. logo, "and here is the entrance."

He closed his eyes and concentrated and after a few moments, the side of the container hissed open, and the three entered.

The inside was cool and well light, unlike the rusting design that the outside bore as stairways lead them below.

"I've downloaded the entire map of the facility in my chip," James said, "The Comet is in sublevel 3."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Cain said, looking positively eager as he rubbed his hands together.

The three continued their trek down the stairs arriving in an empty hallway that goes both ways.

"Seems nobody's home," Cain said, "This will make our job easier."

"It's not like he was expecting someone to know about the Comet," James answered.

"C'mon let's go," Ali said.

They continued going down to the sublevel until they arrived in front of a large metallic door which the reading SUB-LVL 3 on it.

"This is it," James said, his voice lacing with excitement.

Ali could feel her body shivering with excitement and a little fear. The Comet was just right beyond this door and they could avert the entire future with this simple act. She should be feeling excited and pumped up.

So, why…_why _did she feel like there is something entirely _wrong _was going to happen?

* * *

**Camille Leon Home**

K and Wade approached the home.

"Camille and I were in the same class last year," Wade told her, "She used to enjoy everyone's company and all but she just stopped…I never thought anything about it."

Wade rung the doorbell and the two waited for someone to come open the door but no one did.

"No one's home," K asked him.

"Must be," Wade said, sighing.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I'm not disappointed," Wade answered as he rang the doorbell again.

K raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Honest, I'm not disappointed," Wade answered shaking his head, "I'm just…"

Whatever Wade was, K never found out because at that exact moment, a scream rang from the house, making her look at the house in alarm, and Wade's eyes widened.

"That's Camille…"

K opened the door with a loud crack as if it wasn't even locked and super speed upstairs, finding Camille Leon sprawled out on the ground, murmuring something under her breath.

"Wade up here," K yelled as she knelled by the girl.

"_I don't want to know…don't want to know…it hurts…stop it…stop…"_

"Camille," K said as Wade arrived by her, huffing a little.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," K said looking around and froze.

All around them, the room was covered with symbols and strange writings. K's eyes widened as she looked around herself, standing up slowly as she looked all around. The symbols were all similar to the one she had seen in Camille's notebook and also the one on the Comet.

"Wade…" K whispered,

Wade looked up and also froze at the sight in front of him.

"I don't think Camille only has a slight mutation," she said, looking down at the girl who was cradled in her best friend's arms.

* * *

**Down in SUB-LVL-3**

Cain used his power and blows the door backward in a loud crash, and the three time travelers approached the room. It was large and well light with a number of pods human sized lining all around them and all of the pods were connected with a strange cable linking toward a large tank in the middle.

"There it is," James said, pointing toward the large metallic looking tank.

The three approached it and Cain used his power to rip off the metal and there it was, glowing innocently in the middle of the tank was the Silver Trigger Comet. It was white and oval shaped and they were strange markings all over it.

"This…this isn't a Comet," Cain said shocked.

"_Correct,"_

The three teens turned around and found a man standing there with a gun pointed toward them. The man was dressed in a lab coat over his blue shirt and brownish pants. His hair was a honey brown and his skin seemed to be white in the fluorescent light the Comet was projecting all around.

"Who are you?"

"I should probably ask you three the same thing," the man said, "You are the one trespassing on private grounds."

"We 've come to destroy the Silver Trigger Comet," James said.

"Destroy?" the man said, slightly surprised, "But I'm afraid that I will not let that happen."

"Really?" Cain said, his voice smug, "You and what army?"

A shadow stepped out from behind the man and approached them. The person had white hair with lean muscle and golden eyes. His outfit was slick black, as skin showed some of the symbols that were on the Comet and the most noticeable one was the one on his arm.

A deadly familiar one to the three teens.

"This…this symbol on his arm," James said.

"Don't tell me…" Ali said.

"This…this is _Noir,"_ James whispered.

The three feel as if cold ice was being dropped on their bodies when they come face to face with such a dangerous…enemy of their time.

"This is the Artificial Human codenamed ALPHA," the man announced proudly, "I created him using the Comet's radiation and a little cloning from the blood of the one they called Omega, but oddly enough he come out as a male, and his completely under my control."

"Do you realize what you've just done?" James yelled to him, "What you've _created?"_

"I create science gentlemen," the man said, "How about you land them some help Connie dear."

A girl stepped out, her eyes shining the same ominous gold as Alpha, and she was wearing a similar outfit to Alpha's.

"Connie Rockwaller," Ali whispered, seeing the young version of their friend.

"You…you've used your own daughter as an _experiment_," James said his voice, shaking in anger "What kind of father are you?"

"It's all in the name of science," the man, now identified as Dr. Richards Rockwaller announced, "and you three are going to become my next puppets, attack."

At the same time, both Connie and Alpha charged forward, faster than normal humans, and the three teens were forced to dodge the attacks.

"Ali, get us out of here," Cain yelled as he used his power to throw Alpha backward.

"Right," Ali said.

James, knowing Connie's power of transforming her arms into blades, pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it toward them, covering the entire area with smoke. He then made his way toward Ali and yelled, "Cain, we've got to go."

"No," Cain said, "I'm going to kill him right now, to stop the future."

"You can't fight both of them at once," James yelled, "They'll kill you."

Cain turned his attention toward the smoke and saw the two pairs of glowing gold eyes that were approaching their location, and gritted his teeth and anger. The two were powerful and Alpha had been created using the Comet's radiation…

Suddenly two golden blasts slashed through the smoke, and he dodged it as the blast passed by.

"C'mon Cain." Ali yelled at him.

The redhead boy ran toward where Ali and James were and the girl took hold of his hand and with that the three disappeared.

Alpha approached their last location and looked down at it as if he was scanning the location, and glanced back at his Creator.

"Find them and kill them," Dr. Rockwaller said, "I don't want anyone from the outside to know of our project."

Alpha nodded and disappeared from the spot he was in, making the man eyes widen.

_By just looking he learn the girl's ability…_Dr. Rockwaller thought, _he is even more magnificent than I imagined, and soon enough, he will be the Ultimate One. I wonder which one will be more powerful, The Alpha or the Omega?_

Chuckling darkly, the mad man made his way back toward his lab with Connie following.

**Hope you enjoyed that and review your thoughts on the story so far...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**Next Time on Silver Trigger: **Ron discover a mystery, the trio face Alpha, and K question her powers origin.

**R&R.**


	11. Camille

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.**

CHAPTER TEN

**STOPPABLE CORPS**

"My father is traveling again eh," Ron said as he entered the main office.

"It would seem the London branch of the Company is not getting as much result as it should have for the past three months," the secretary said.

"London Branch," Ron said taking a seat, "Did he discuss it with you?"

"No sir," the secretary said.

"Figures," Ron said opening a random folder and scanning it, "that will be all Zita."

The secretary, Zita left the room and Ron continued to browse folder when one of them caught his eyes. He pulled the paper out and read **RED QUEEN **at the top.

"Red Queen," he murmured, narrowing his eyes, "What is Red Queen?"

He searched his father's server but they didn't seem to have any information on whatever Red Queen was and he summoned Zita back in again.

"You needed something Sir?"

"Yes, do you know anything that had the name of Red Queen?" Ron asked her.

Zita seemed to be searching her mind for a few minute but she answered, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't recall hearing anything about it."

Ron nodded, "Thank you Zita,"

The woman nodded again and walked out.

Ron looked down at the paper in his hand and pushed it into his pocket. This was something he was planning to talk his father about when he returns from Europe.

* * *

**Camille Leon Home**

"Camille, you're feeling alright?"

The blonde opened her eyes and saw a familiar face hanging above her, "Load?"

"Yeah," Wade said, relief showing on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"Well, I've come to check on you and well…we heard you scream," Wade answered.

Camille's face showed confusion, "_We?"_

"Yeah, Kim and I," Wade said.

At that moment K entered the room, having heard Camille and Wade talking and at that time Camille's eyes widened and screamed, "DON'T HURT ME,"

K looked shocked at the reaction, seeing the girl trying to get out of Wade's arm, and said, "Hey calm down."

"Don't kill me please," Camille yelled, "Don't kill me."

K looked at Wade who looked as lost as she was at what Camille was saying to her and she stepped back a little.

"Camille, listen…" Wade said, but the girl wasn't listening to her continuing to yell, "_Don't Kill me, Don't kill me."_

"_Listen to me Camille," _Wade said, shaking the girl.

Camille turned wide and _frightened _eyes toward him. She looked so lost and scared that Wade felt a slight of pity for her. K observed the girl with a slightly curious about her and at the same shocked that the girl seemed to be afraid of her. It was strange and unsettling to say at least.

"Camille, calm down," Wade said, "No one is going to hurt you, or kill you."

"She is the same as _them," _Camille whispered, "She is the same…"

"Wait…wait," Wade said, "Whose 'them'?"

"_They're coming…"_Camille whispered, "_They are coming."_

Wade looked at her, "Camille, stay with me."

Camille shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes, "Wade, I'm scared….they will kill us…_they will kill us all._"

"Camille," Wade soothed taking her into a hug, "Calm down, calm down."

The girl cried on his shoulder and Wade turned his attention at K who was simply standing a little farther away from them, her silver eyes seemed to shine like the moon in the semi darkened hallway she was standing in.

"I'll leave you alone with her," K said.

Before Wade could open his mouth, she was gone in a burst of wind, and in Wade's arms, Camille had visibly relaxed.

* * *

**Go City.**

The tree time travelers appeared in their apartment building room, collapsing on the ground. Ali was huffing slightly.

"So, that's where Noir came from," Cain said, "He was created by this man…_Rockwaller."_

"I can't believe it," James said, "We failed the mission."

"We should have stayed and fight," Cain said, looking at the other two, "We should have killed them."

"We weren't prepared for that," Ali said, "If we have fought the two of them at once…we all could have been killed, and Noir wasn't even supposed to come out of hibernation yet."

"You're right," James said, "Do you think someone from the future have come to this time also?"

A silence followed as the three starred at each other all thinking of a various scenarios of what they had just witnessed. James knew that Noir was supposed to be still in hibernation…but the one, the artificial human Alpha was a carbon copy of the one they had seen in his father's files…

"Let's look at it this way," Ali said suddenly, "What if Noir had been created before your father knew of his existence?"

James and Cain were now staring at her, "What do you mean?" Cain asked.

"The only thing that your dad known is that Noir and a group of his men suddenly attacked the World causing havoc everywhere they go," Ali said, "and he knew of the date all of that started. None of us knew anything about Noir except he is dangerous. So far all we saw was an early version of him."

"This makes a creepy kind of sense when you think of it like that," James said, realizing the logic.

"So you mean that the Alpha we saw back in Rockwaller's lab was Noir _before_ he became Noir?" Cain said, cooking his head to the side.

"Basically," Ali said, with a shrug.

"This is so messed up," Cain said, putting his hand on his face, "We're seeing _everyone's_ younger selves now."

"Maybe that's why the Heroes League didn't trust Connie back in their early days," James said, "Connie was on the other side."

"Yeah," Ali said, "But it seems she wasn't there by choice."

"Yeah."

**KABLAM.**

The wall that had given out on the balcony exploded inward sending the trio flying as debris, dust and pieces of the furniture flew everywhere.

"What in the _hell_," Cain yelled, "Ali, James, you guys alright?"

"I'm fine," James answered, "Just a little banged up, Ali?"

"Fine," the blonde answered, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh shit," was Cain's answer.

Alpha was standing in the middle of the hole he had created, his golden eyes shining in the semi darkness, as his white hair danced in the wind.

"How…how did he find us?" James said, shocked seeing him there.

Cain suddenly send a shockwave toward him making the surrounding trembles and Alpha responded with his own blast and the two collided creating a sharp explosion that created a hole in the ground and in the ceiling.

"He…he got my ability," Cain said shocked, "How…"

Alpha then raised his hand and a golden ball of energy appeared there and he said, "You're dead."

And he threw it toward them.

Everything seemed to appear in slow motion as the three simply starred at the ball that was coming at them, feeling a slight hopelessness knowing that they were going to die, and suddenly everything was blinded into whiteness…

Then an explosion took off the entire floor of the building, sending glasses, piece of concretes and other debris falling into the streets below as orange flames consumed everything around and black smokes started to rise toward the night sky.

* * *

Coughing, Ali opened her eyes. Her clothes were singed and she can taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she spat it out and looked around. She was amazed to see she was looking at a night sky and glanced to her side to see that Cain and James were unconscious, but okay.

_How did we…_

"You're alright?"

She looked up and noticed a silver cape with an Omega symbol in front of her and her eyes widened in shock.

"You…"

Miss Omega turned around and smiled, "Glad you guys are okay."

"Thank you but…How did you…?"

"I was at the right place at the right time," Omega answered, "I saw an explosion so I went to check it out and when I saw what was about to happen, well, I saved you before the blast went off. I don't think even the guy had seen what happened other than the explosion."

_She did all of that…in the split second it took the blast to go off…amazing, _was Ali's thought.

"Thank you," Ali said.

"It was no big," Omega said, standing up, her cape fluttering slightly as she moves, "You guys keep out of trouble okay."

"Sure," Ali said, with a grin.

Miss Omega smiled back before flying away.

* * *

It was pure luck that Omega had saved the three and now she was flying back toward the damaged building and saw that the place was covered with police and ambulance and her eyes searched for the one she had seen but it seems that the person had disappeared.

She narrowed her eyes.

She hadn't seen the person's face but she had seen him used his power to attack Ali and her friends…why? She then flew away heading straight toward the stars, until she was in air, flying around the clouds, her mind wondering.

Seeing Camille Leon act that way toward her had hurt her. She had never seen someone act like this around her and seeing what Camille had drew around her room, she wondered if whatever changed her was dangerous. The Comet had taken probably hundreds of lives when it destroyed Middleton and it had caused an ugly scar for everyone…

Even her.

When she used her power, did she remind the people of the Comet? Did she remind the people of the thing that had taken family members from them because of the Cataclysm…

She clench her jaws as she continued to fly upward and she stopped, looking back down at the ground seeing that it had taken the slight roundish shape that she knew of, and any higher she would be flying into the vacuum of space itself.

But her breathing hadn't done anything to her, it was as normal as if she had been standing with her two feet on the earth. Omega then hovered there looking back down on the ground, her white hair seemed to shine under the moonlight, her cape fluttering in the wind, and for some reason unknown to her, looking down at the planet made her feel like she didn't belong with them… like an alien to her own world.

* * *

**Camille Leon home**

Ever since K had gone, Camille had calmed down long enough so that Wade can talk to her. The girl really looked like a mess as if she hadn't sleep for days, with the heavy bags under her eyes.

"You're feeling okay?" Wade asked.

"I'll be fine," Camille said, looking at the floor.

Wade seated beside her and Camille chuckled a little, "You know something funny?"

"What is?"

"I've gotten tons of friends at school, and even got a boyfriend," Camille said, "Yet, no one had come over to see how I was doing. Not the girls in the squad and you we've only spoken when we had that science project and yet, you're the one that's here."

"Maybe they didn't want to disturb you…"Wade started.

"Stop being noble Load," Camille said, "They are all a filthy bunch of hypocrites, don't stand up for them."

"Okay," Wade said, "So, are you going to tell me why you screamed?"

Camille sighed softly, "I…I don't…I don't even know what to do…I think I'm going crazy."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I've keep seeing things in my head…things that I don't even know, and yet, I know what they are," Camille said, "I thought that if I drew them out, they'll stop, but they only come faster and faster… I went to the hospital and they said..._nothing's wrong with me…_can you believe that?"

"That's why you missed weeks of school right?"

Camille nodded, "Am I insane Load?"

"I know you're not insane Camille," Wade said.

Camille looked up at him, "You're just saying that,"

"Trust me, I know you're not insane."

Camille suddenly turned toward him, her eyes wide.

"If…If I'm not, then why…?"

"I'm no scientist, but you're not insane," Wade said, "There is something happening to everyone on Earth, some earlier than others."

"What is it?"

"Evolution," Wade said, "The human race is evolving."

Camille starred at him for a few moments, "Evolving…How?"

"Remember the Comet that destroyed Middleton nearly ten years ago?"

Camille nodded.

"That is the one that is causing it," Wade said, "people who have powers, similar to Team Go and Omega."

"But Team Go was before the Comet," Camille pointed out.

"I don't know all the details," Wade said.

Camille looked at him curiously and said, "Then why does Kim feel different?"

Wade looked at her, "What?"

"That girl that was with you…she…she is dangerous," Camille said, softly.

"Kim…nah, she wouldn't hurt a fly…"

Camille suddenly looked at him, her eyes wide again, "She is dangerous Wade…she is…she is the same as _them."_

"Who is them Camille?" Wade asked, now his full attention on the girl, who was clutching her forehead again.

"The _Syrls," _Camille said, "The Eclipse…falls from the Heavens…"

"Eclipse?" Wade said confused and saw that Camille's eyes seemed to roll up her head, "Camille…stays with me…"

The girl then, glared at him, her eyes now silver, just like Kim's eyes, shocking Wade as he watched. Camille then seated up and walked up toward the room where they had found her and she had started to write again on a piece of paper, the strange symbols again.

Wade simply stood there as she continued her work and noticed that a drawing was in the middle of the room's wall. He looked at it, cooking his head to the side. Thousands of peoples small as ant littered the lower side of the drawing and a solar Eclipse of some kind occupied the upper top of the drawing and in the middle two figures seemed to be locked in a battle of some kind, they looked blurry like a bad picture…

"Destroyer,"

Wade jumped at Camille's voice and he turned toward the girl to see that she was starring at the paper she had. Wade approached her and looked over the shoulder and saw a cracked version of the Omega symbol and it was marred with red.

"Everything will fall in front of the Destroyer," Camille said, her eyes were still silver and she was horrified as if she is seeing something no one can.

"Camille…" Wade said softly.

"None can escape it…_they will come."_

**A deadly prediction is made. Hope you guys enjoyed this update and review peoples.**

**R&R**

**Next Time on Silver Trigger The Rise: **K and Wade start to drift apart, and Ron confront his father.

**Hope that got you excited for the next update and review. i might update it faster.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	12. Outworld

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy this chapter then.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When K woke up the next day, she was in her room and since it was a Saturday she was glad she didn't have to go to school for once. She seated up and decided to go and get dressed and start up her day. She met Wade in the kitchen and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Morning Wade," she said.

He looked up, "Hey Morning, you've got here quite late yesterday."

K looked at him, "You were awake?"

"Yeah," Wade said, "It's almost noon."

K glanced at the clock and saw that her friend was right. She sighed and said, "What's your plan today?"

"I'm going to see Camille again," Wade said.

"Oh," K said, not really knowing what to add there.

They stayed silent as K worked to start her breakfast and was working on some cereal when Wade said, "Kim I think Camille can see the future."

"What?" K said, her mouth full of cereal.

"I think that's what her power is," Wade said, "She can somehow predict the future."

K looked at him frowned, "Did she tell you something."

"No, she did not," Wade said, "but her room was filled with those pages filled with those symbols similar to the one you've seen in the Comet."

He pulled out a notebook page and pushed it toward K who glanced down at it.

"This one was on the floor," he said, "Think you can read it?"

K took the paper from him and looked at the symbols and frown her eyes.

"_We were overpowered and we could not protect the Artifact any longer," _she said, "_The Syrls will win the war…The only way to protect is to send the Artifact into space..and hope that one day we will find it before the Syrls does…"_

K looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "That's not the future Wade, it sound like something out of a history book."

"Kim I'm telling you she can predict the future," Wade said.

K shook her head, "No one can predict the future Wade, there are too many possibilities of a single outcome and if someone could…they will die from information overload."

"Camille told me her headaches were getting worse," he said, "You don't think…"

"I don't know Wade," K said, dumping her empty bowl of cereal down the drain and she made her way for the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to fly around for a while," K said, "but by the way, why was she scared of me?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Wade, just tell me," K said, turning to look at him, her silver eyes seemed to see right through him, making him shudder slightly.

"She said you were dangerous," Wade said.

A shadow crossed K's face for a while but it was quickly gone, "Is that so."

She didn't wait for an answer, and she stepped out of the house. Wade stayed seated where he was and sighed to himself.

For an odd reason, it feels like he had just said the wrong thing.

* * *

**Rockwaller Labs.**

"So they have been destroyed eh," Dr. Rockwaller said, watching Alpha standing there.

"Affirmative," Alpha answered.

"Good job," Dr. Rockwaller said, "Thought I'm curious…how did they know I was in possession of the Comet? Could GJ have send them..."

Dr. Rockwaller pondered the things in his head, but he discards the thought. GJ wouldn't work with vigilantes even if the World was ending, ever since that dispute with Team Go, they had publicly announced that they would disassociate themselves from the vigilantes.

But who could have know he had the Comet?

Dr. Rockwaller decided that he will do a throughout background check on the file of everyone who worked on the Comet Division, and since he had the Master Code of the Company, this would be easy.

"Is there any further orders?" Alpha asked.

Rockwaller turned toward him, "No, you may go back to your pod Alpha."

Alpha nodded and walked away.

Rockwaller knew it would be a great way to pull out the old project.

"Wow, seems like a tornado hit the place," Damnation said as he watched around the lab.

"Just had a little setback," Rockwaller said, "Why are you here?"

"My part of the deal Rockwaller," Damnation said.

"Ah yes off course," Rockwaller said, "Follow me then."

A dark gleam grew on his face as he walked off, and Damnation following didn't see it.

* * *

**Few Days Later…**

Wade continued to visit Camille and K continued to work as a hero around Go City and Upperton, and had made a few appearances in Lowerton. So far, no super villains went against Omega, mostly thugs and mob bosses but she handled them thoughtfully.

Which bring us to this place right here…

"GODDAMNIT, We can't get a interview from a woman who's been around for two months?" Barkin yelled at a staff meeting of the Go City Newspaper.

"Sir, it's not like we've gotten interview from The Ninja…" a random man said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Private," Barkin yelled in the face of the young man making the young man look sheepish, "Now, listen up people. Omega is the hottest news around, and we need a fresh new interview about her. Monique, you've spoken to her right?"

The African American young woman looked up at the man, "Yeah, sure for like ten second before she flew off."

"Great, that's a start maybe she'll talk to you again," Barkin said.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Monique said, "the girl's busy saving hides flying left and right…sir, they are other stories out there like...like that building incidents a few days back?"

"What some smoker let it rip?" Barkin raised his eyebrows.

That grew a few chuckles around the crowded room.

"Seventeen peoples were killed in that explosion, which took _an entire _building floor…"

"Let someone else handle that girly," Barkin said, "For now our top priority is to get an interview with Omega and I want to see photo of her everywhere I look."

The entire room's eyes were looking at him.

"Get to work."

Monique groaned and made her way toward her desk and seat there with another groan.

"Let me guess," A voice said, "Barking Barkin barked again?"

"Hey Alan," Monique said, looking up at the slightly overweight photographer.

Alan Platt had brown hair with glasses, with a wry grin. He was a likable guy thought he was not of Monique's taste but he was friendly with everyone around staff.

"So, what did the old dog want now?" Alan asked.

"He wants an interview with Miss Omega," Monique said.

"Good luck with trying," Alan said, "Half of the newspapers around town wants to speak with our dear white haired vigilante."

"Well, it's not like everyone knew how she looks like," Monique said, standing up and gathering her stuffs, "So what's your working on by the way?"

"Photo shots of the Upperton University," Alan answered, "Seems like one of their students went missing last week?"

Monique glanced at him, "Missing?"

"Yeah, a girl called Connie Rockwaller," Alan said.

"Rockwaller?" Monique repeated, recognizing the name of the once famous company, "You mean Rockwaller Inc. Rockwaller."

"The very one," Alan said, with a slight nod "The police don't have much leads thought except the girl went out of her dorm…never came back."

They had arrived at the front of the elevator and Monique pressed the down button, "I wonder what old Rockwaller will say if he knew."

"The guy has been declared dead by Global Justice for two years now," Alan said.

"Yeah," Monique said, "I'm going to the café, what to join me?"

The door of the elevator opened.

"Can't, got to give those pics back to chief," Alan answered as Monique got on, "Might come later then."

Monique grinned, "I'll see you later Platt."

"Later Monique,"

The elevator door slid close.

* * *

**Upperton Airport.**

Ron was standing there with a driver looking at the small private plane who was coming to stop at the moment. His Dad just returned from Europe and he had wanted to speak with him about the 'Red Queen' project folder. He had read it over and what he had seen had sparked his interest.

The door of the plane opened and Mr. Stoppable stepped out, dressed in a suit with an overcoat on him, looking every bit important as his name was. His glasses were on his face and he looked surprised to see Ron standing there with the driver waiting for him.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said when he arrived near his son.

"Welcome back Dad," Ron said, with a slight grin.

"I haven't been gone that long Ron," Mr. Stoppable answered with a laugh, "Now, let's get going, Harry, get us home."

"Yes sir," the driver, who was holding the door of the limo open.

The two Stoppable entered inside and Ron made himself comfortable as his father started to open a bottle of scotch. He relaxed himself a little and the limo started to get going.

After a few moment of silence Mr. Stoppable said, "So, how was it running the company while I was gone?"

"It was…an experience," Ron answered, knowing that he was nowhere near to take over the large responsibilities that came with running a company, "The Rocket had been completed of construction which hadn't cost us much, and you've got a appointment with the Boards tomorrow, and Will Du, the Head of GJ, showed up and spoke about a agreement you had with him."

"I might have to call him tonight," Mr. Stoppable said, sighing, "but I'm glad that you were able to run the company without incident. This was training for you since you've going to be succeeding me when I retire."

"Dad, what about Senor Senior Senior?" Ron asked.

"You really think I'll let that man take over all of my hard work?" Mr. Stoppable said sounding outraged that Ron even made the suggestion.

"Isn't he a good friend of yours?"

"There is no friendship over business Ron," Mr. Stoppable said, looking straight at his son, "that will be the hardest, lesson that you have to learn."

"Right," Ron said, nodding a little.

"So are you going to tell me why you came to pick me up at the airport Ron?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Ron, just tell me what you need," Mr. Stoppable said, shaking his head, "Usually, you are out partying with Felix at a nightclub with girls showering you from head to toes."

"Great, so you know me very well," Ron said, shaking his head now, "But I'll be straight with you, Dad."

"Atta boy," Mr. Stoppable said, taking a swing of his glass of liquor, "Now ask."

"What is Project _Red Queen_?"

Mr. Stoppable spat out his drink, spraying the floor of the limo with liquor, and Ron leaned slightly backward.

"W…where did you hear that?" his father asked, looking at him.

"It was in one of the folder that was on your desk," Ron said, "So what that project is anyway?"

"It's something that was scrapped a few years ago, nothing you should worry about," Mr. Stoppable answered.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," Mr. Stoppable said.

"Dad, don't you trust me?"

The man looked at his son, "What?"

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me what _Red Queen _is?"

The two stared at each other in the eyes for a few moments of silence and then, Mr. Stoppable broke his stare and said, "I do trust you my son, but it's not something that I should trouble you with. _Red Queen _is in my past now, and that's where it should stay, trust me."

Ron nodded and said, "Off course Dad,"

But inside, Ron wasn't going to give up easily. His father was hiding something from him, and he was determinate to find out what _Red Queen _really is.

* * *

**Upperton**

K left the school door and looked around the courtyard where most of the kids were walking away, and her eyes falls on the familiar blue car that was Wade's and there he was and with Camille again, making a surge of something erupt in her chest.

This was the fourth time this week that he was going to be going to the afternoon with the girl again, and she wondered why this bothers her so much? The pass week was awkward for her and she had a hard time talking to Wade without landing on the Camille subject and she sighed softly.

She continued to stare at them and noticed that they were laughing at something and K tightened her fist, wanting to punch something with all her might, but she knew she can't do it while at school or she'll publicly announce that she is Omega.

Sometimes living a double life sucks.

_I wonder if the Ninja feels that way sometimes, _she thought, her mind going to the mysterious vanishing vigilante that sometimes roam Go City.

She then made her way to walk to a safe way and super speed home when a voice yelled, "Kim,"

She turned and saw Ali, waving at her.

The girl had been a great friend the week that she and Wade had been drifting apart. She looked better thought, ever since K had saved her from the explosion which she still think wasn't one, no matter what the papers said, and also, something about Ali, seemed different than most of the girls around here, which is probably why she enjoyed the girl's company.

"Hey Ali," she said, as the girl neared her.

"You were heading home?"

"No, I was just going to run some errands," K answered, _which means, busting up bad guys for most of the night, _she added in her mind.

"Aren't you going with your friend Wade?" Ali asked.

"I was," K said, "but he seemed to be pretty busy at the moment."

Ali glanced toward the direction K was watching and saw Wade with a blonde girl.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," K said, "Didn't want to interrupt them."

"Why don't you come over at my place?" Ali asked.

K glanced at her, "Won't your parents mind?"

Ali smiled, thought it seemed to be a little sad, "They won't, since I don't live with them anymore."

K, feeling that she had entered a dangerous zone, quickly said, "I'm sorry if…"

"Don't worry Kim, you didn't know," Ali said waving the apology away.

The two started to walk away from school.

"So, what were they like?" K asked, "Your parents, I mean?"

Ali looked upward thinking about the future she came from, remembering the destruction that had happened and also, the kind peoples that she had called mother and father…

"My dad traveled a lot," she said, "He was a soldier in the war. My mother died when I was younger thought."

"I'm sorry," K said, looking downward.

_Don't worry Kim, _Ali thought as she looked at the girl beside her, _You were the one to save my life when I was young…_

"Don't worry about it Kim," she said out loud, "you asked didn't you."

"But I didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories," K said.

"You didn't, trust me,"

"I'm glad," K said, looking up at the sky.

The two walked in silence for a while until K broke it, "Both of my parents died when I was younger…I was about to turn seven. We lived in Middleton."

Ali looked at her startled. She never really knew much about Kim Possible's life since she had hardly talked about it, mostly James's dad told them a few stories, and newspaper clippings that she and the guys had found…but never learn about the woman herself.

"I still remember their faces," K said softly, "my pregnant mother and my dad."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry Ali," K said, "I've made peace with their passing for a while now."

The two continued to walk and Ali asked, "What were they like?"

K smiled, "Mom was studying to become a brain surgeon. She was probably smarter than most out there that's for sure. Dad was a rocket scientist, used to work for the NASA branch in Middleton…he used to tell me about all of his works thought I could hardly understand what he was saying half of the time, and Mom used to sing to me to sleep, a little song that _her _mother made her memorize…too bad I can't recall the lyrics thought."

"I'm sure you'll remember someday," Ali said, grinning.

K smiled at her, "I hope so."

* * *

James and Cain were both seating in the living room watching a little TV. They had used James ability of talking to machines to make quick money so that they could rent a new apartment, and made some fake IDs so that they could work in places to earn a little money, since they had a life here.

The front door opening announced Ali's arrival and Cain stood up, "About time you've got there Ali, we've got new plan…"

He stopped short seeing _whom _was standing beside Ali making his eyes go wide, and the only words that could come out of his mouth was, "Oh Shit,"

**

* * *

Haha guess they didn't see that one coming. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the Monique screentime. More to come soon. and reviews your thoughts.**

**Next time on Silver Trigger: **Ron dig into the past while a mysterious organisation come forth...and their sight is set on Camille.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. MHA

**Hey everyone. sorry for the wait went through a writer's block phase. but enjoy and please review.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Stoppable Home-Ron's office.**

"Are you going to tell me why you called Ron?" Justine said, as Ron entered the office room.

Justice Flanner looked great with her hair tied in a ponytail and the casual outfit she was wearing. It would have been hard to tell that such a woman was a spy.

"How about we discuss this over a little drink?" Ron said, standing over his private bar, getting two glasses of alcohol ready, and then he turned toward her holding the two glasses.

"Why you charmer," Justine said with a wry grin, "Going to invite me over for a sleep over next?"

"Maybe I could just invite you now," Ron answered, handing over the glasses.

Justine let out a slight chuckle, "You're such a Playboy,"

"I've earn the name," Ron answered, "Might as well act like it."

Justice took a swing at her drink and said, "So, you're going to tell me why you called?"

Ron passed over her and seated at his desk, putting his glass down and pulled out a folder from the desk drawers and pushed it toward her.

"What is it?"

"I've found it in my father's files," he said, "They called it Project _Red Queen, _and my father probably worked on it before."

Justice looked over the folder, "Interesting stuffs,"

"My thoughts exactly," Ron said, "and I don't recognize the seal at the bottom of the page, and I'm hoping you could maybe shed some light on it."

"I'll see what I can dig up," Justine said, "and may I ask why you want to know about it?"

"My father trusts me with things in the Company that he wouldn't share with anyone in the world," Ron said, leaning back into his chair, "but it seems he can't trust me with this. I want to know why."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get involved with whatever _Red Queen _was?" Justine suggested.

Ron scowled slightly as his fingers traced the glass roundish top, "Maybe so, but that wouldn't quench my curiosity of why he doesn't want me to know."

"Well, we'll just have to guess about it right now wouldn't we," Justine said.

"So, about our earlier project Justine," Ron asked "about Omega's identity?"

"From the pictures that were taken up close," Justine said, "she can't he older than a high school kid. The only thing I can tell you that she have some connection to Team Go that we don't know. Maybe she was trained by them."

"But Team Go had been out of commission for at least three years," Ron said, frowning, "why did she decide to appear now."

Justine let out a smirk, "I've did some digging about the Rockwaller Incident, and I've got some pictures from video cameras. Most of them were blurry but this one came out real good."

She holds out three papers and Ron eagerly took them and looked at them and his eyes widened slightly. There were Team Go's five members together and…

"_Omega_," he whispered.

Sure enough, the silver haired heroine was among them, and this time from the distance, he can tell that she wasn't wearing a mask and she was dressed in some kind of ninja outfit.

"Yep," Justine said, "our little heroine was there during that day, and after that, they were rumors that one of the GJ labs in Go City was broken into and the next picture…"

Ron glanced at it and saw the same silver haired heroine taking some kind of device.

"And after that, she disappeared from radar," Justine said, "Nothing else had come up from her until she appeared that day, saving your Company's rocket."

Ron looked at her, "So the main question remains…Where she had been for the past three years?"

Justine nodded at him, confirming his suspicions.

"Do you have those pictures on a USB drive?"

"Yeah,"

"I might need to take a closer look to identify her,"

Justine nodded, "I'll send it tomorrow then, I'll see what I can do about the _Red Queen."_

Ron nodded, "Thank you Justine."

The woman drained the rest of her drink and gave him a grin, "See you around Stoppable."

With that she left the room, and Ron looked down at the picture of Team Go and the mysterious silver haired heroine that was called Omega and as he watched her he whispered, "Who are you Omega?"

* * *

**Upperton.**

James had ran forward to see what had caused Cain to yell out and he too was shocked to see who was standing beside Ali at the moment. He was as shocked as he felt, looking at the younger version of the legendary Omega or Kim Possible. She was the same woman that he had come to enjoy her company in the future, but seeing those silver eyes again, he immediately noticed that they were missing something that the future Kim had.

He glanced toward Cain who glanced back at him.

"Kim can I talk to my brothers for a minute?" Ali told her, which K nodded.

K nodded, looking slightly surprised and curious at why they were treating her that way and made her way toward the living room and noticed that they had been watching the news.

Once K was gone, Cain said, "Are you _out of your mind?"_

"What are you talking about?" Ali said, "She is my friend…"

"Didn't you understand what Wade told us?" Cain said, "He told us _not _to make contacts with their past selves."

"I bet Wade didn't know about Noir being born before he was supposed to?" Ali retorted, her eyes glaring at him.

"Ali got a point," James said, sighing, "There is no helping it Cain. She is already here and she doesn't know much about us or the future. So as long as we don't mention anything, it'll be fine."

Cain looked ready to protest but a glare from Ali made him sigh, "Fine, but if any of you mess up, it's _you _guys problem, not mine, _go it."_

"Sure Cain, now let's go find Kim before she think we're weird," Ali said and moved past them.

* * *

While Ali and her brothers were talking, K had been taking a glance around the living room she was in. It was somewhat bare considering they were no pictures around, almost like they had just moved in. Probably so when she had saved the three from disaster some weeks ago.

The room was well light, and well taken care of with a opened bag of chips on the table, probably one of the guys eating it, and they was a piece of paper with it and K curiously glanced at it.

It was filled with a map of some kind and she got a glance at the top and saw the Rockwaller Inc logo at the top of it and also written on it was some speck notes that she didn't understand, and that made her curious about the three altogether.

There was something about Ali that somewhat…she couldn't explain it. It was the same feeling she had when she had been around Camille before she went ballistic toward her, and the other two…even for a brief moment they were with her, she had the same feeling around them…

Is that even normal?

K sighed to herself. Maybe she was over thinking this too much?

"I hope we didn't freak you out," Ali said, when she reentered the room.

"I've seen my share of things," K answered, "but no it didn't freak me out."

"Good," Ali said.

The two boys entered the room and K looked toward them. The tallest one was the redhead with his spiky hair just like something out of an anime. He had a chiseled face, and he seemed to be light on his feet, like runner. The dark one on the other hand, for a strange reason, remind her of Wade since they look somewhat similar in the face and the afro too, similar to Wade's when he was younger, and he seemed to be calm and collected.

"Those are my brothers, Cain and James," Ali said.

"You three don't look related," K said.

"We grew up together," Cain answered, "So we're family in a sense."

"That sound nice," K said, smiling softly.

"So you want to stay for dinner?" Ali asked.

"No, I should get going," K said, "I've told you that I've got some errands to run, I just wanted to walk you home that's all."

Cain snickered and Ali gave him a glare to shut him up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kim," James said.

"Nice meeting you too James and Cain," K said.

Cain gives her a nod.

And like that K walked out of the apartment, and gave a quick glance around her to see if anyone was looking before, taking off at super speed, and out of a window and into the air.

* * *

**Camille Home**

Wade had just stopped his car arriving with Camille in front of the house when they noticed a black Audi was already there, and Wade knew this wasn't Camille's mom car.

"Who could that be?" he murmured, narrowing his eyes at it.

Someone from inside must have heard the car, cause when the two were coming out, the front door opened and Camille's Mother stepped out followed by a man dressed in a black suit. He had long hair which falls his shoulder, and had a friendly atmosphere around him.

"Mom, who is this?" Camille asked.

"This is Steve Marshall Camille," her mother said, "and he is here because of your condition."

"My condition…" Camille said slowly, not understanding.

"Can I speak of it to you inside then so that you can understand what I'm speaking of," Steve said, indicating toward the house with one hand.

"Well…" her mother said, looking at Wade.

"He is my boyfriend," Camille said, ignoring Wade's choking over his saliva at the word, "I'm going to tell him everything you say anyway."

"Mr. Marshall…"

"I don't see why he shouldn't be able to hear about it," Steve said with a shoulder shrugs, "C'mon then."

The adults made their way toward the house with the two following.

"Boyfriend?" Wade said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just play along," Camille said, "and it was the first thing that came up in my mind…"

Suddenly she put a hand on her forehead, groaning.

"You're alright?"

Camille nodded, "I'm fine, just a light headache, don't worry."

They entered the house and found that Steve Marshall was already seating in the living room, so the two joined him on the opposite couch with Mrs. Leon.

"So, let's begin shall we?" he said, "Well, my name, as you know, is Steve Marshall and I work for a secret branch of the Government called M.H.A."

"M.H.A.?"

"Yes," Steve said, "it stands for Meta-Human Affairs, a segment of the government that track down and control those who are more than human."

"But why would you need one now?" Wade asked, "We had Team Go and other super villains in the past?"

"In the past, they weren't as much as there is today young man," Steve answered, "In the past, I could count every hero and villains off my fingers, but in late 2004, a massive surge of 'meta' started appearing within around the country almost at a alarming rate. All over, they had been rumors of people that can do things we can only imagine of doing, and with the President's approval, we were able to construct a department were we can access get to the 'meta' before they attract too much attention."

"So you think I'm…"

"Yes Miss Camille, you are one of those Meta," Steven said, looking at the girl, "Each Meta got a different ability and most of them are violent or simply scared of what they can do so we created a place for them, so they can't hurt anyone else or themselves. Our most brilliant scientist came to the conclusion that the Silver Trigger Comet who landed in Middleton in 1997 is the cause, but alas we haven't been able to locate it."

"Didn't the Government remove the Comet from the city?" Wade asked, shocked.

"No, it was Rockwaller Inc. that had been in charge of that," Steve said, "but the Comet seemed to have disappeared when the company collapsed. So far, they had been no success had retrieving it."

"But I'm no Meta," Camille said angrily, "I'm just an ordinary girl…"

"You are no more ordinary than the one they call Miss Omega," Steve said, as he pulled out a paper with the strange symbols on them, "Your entire drawing room wall is covered with those strange symbols, and I'm sure you and your boyfriend knows that this is no simple ordinary. Your headaches are simply larger brain activities than the three of us right now."

"H…How do you know all of this?" Camille asked, shocked.

"I've worked with 'meta-human' a good five years Miss Leon," Steve said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm the best at what I do."

"Can…can you cure her?" Mrs. Leon asked.

Steve looked at the woman and said, "I'm not sure if it is _curable _at the moment, but we've got scientists working around the clock to somewhat reverse the process or simply suppress the meta-gene."

"It is possible?"

"I can't say at the moment," was Steve answer.

A few moment of silence followed and Wade said, "What do you do with the 'meta' you've captured?"

"We don't capture them," Steve said, turning toward Wade, "they willingly come with us to our facility and they get to call home as much as they wishes. They can attend classes and lead a normal life on the ground of your facility, and everything is pretty much founded by the Government."

_This sound too good to be true, _Wade thought, _What are they planning?_

"Others can join the Military as soldiers and could be a valuable helps to their country," Steve said, "but that's also their choice and you can return to your lives after wards, but that is entirely your decision."

He stood up and pulled out a card and put it on the table. Wade glanced at it.

**Steve Marshall**

**M.H.A. **

**Phone number (XXX-XX-XX)**

"This is my card," Steve said, "feel free to call me when you've made a decision, and a car will be there the following day to pick you up."

With that he stood up and said, "I'll take my leave for now, Mrs. Leon, and I hope to hear from you again…"

He was cut off by his phone going off and he excused himself to take it, "Yes...How did that happen?...I see…I'm coming now." He hung up the phone and turned, "It was nice to see you, and have a great day."

With that he left the house in a brisk pace.

After his departure, Camille looked toward her mother, "Mom…"

"I think you should go," Mrs. Leon said, "If they can cure your headaches, then we can go back to a normal life…"

"This is too good to be true," Wade said, drawing the attention to him, "There must be a catch to all of this."

"A catch?" Mrs. Leon said, glaring at him, "What's wrong with wanting my daughter to have a normal life."

"I didn't say…" Wade started.

"Then keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand Mister Load," the woman continued, "They are trying to help those who doesn't want this life…now leave."

Wade stared at her, shocked.

"I said Leave."

Wade stayed silent for a few moment before sighing, "I'll see you at school Camille."

With that he made his way out of the house.

**Ah, Wade. think before you speak. hope you enjoyed this update. review people. Hope you enjoyed Camille's character in this dimension...Don't worry i will put more KP character in this fic. Well hope you enjoyed that. till next time.**

**Next Time on Silver Trigger: **Ron and Kim met for the first time (in this universe).

**That should keep you interested no.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Meetings

**Hello welcome to a new chapter. Enjoy and review**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Upperton Apartments Room 2055**

"So what did you guys wanted to speak to me about?" Ali asked.

It was nighttime so the three were gathered around the table with the TV on some random show. James and Cain were looking over some papers that they had dig up from the old Rockwaller Lab.

"We need to destroy the one called Alpha before he becomes Noir," Cain said.

"And how will we do that exactly?" Ali asked, "cause last time we faced him, he almost blew us up, and if we face him again…I'm not sure we'll escape alive this time."

"The thing that's bothering me thought," James said, "Why did Rockwaller even create the guy in the first place? I mean, sure he might have wanted to have a super soldier, like Connie but, create an entire new person?"

"Maybe the Comet was influencing him into doing it?" Cain suggested, "I mean, we don't really know much about the Comet other than it destroyed Middleton."

"That's true," James said, "I wonder why Dad never told us anything about it?"

"James, your dad couldn't have known about it," Ali said, "heck not even Rockwaller know what the Comet really is…well, except Noir off course but we can't just go and ask him about it now, do we?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"Shit,"

Both Cain and Ali turned toward James who was frozen in mid-movement as if he just remembered something important. He had a seriously amazed look on his face.

"There is someone that can tell us what the Comet is," he said.

"What?" Cain said, looking at him in surprise and shock, "There is?"

"Of course, how could I have forgotten about it," James said, slapping himself in the face, "This could make it a lot easier…or maybe a lot worse."

"Don't keep us in suspense, tell us already," Ali snapped.

"She had died before we became Junior members," James said, looking at the other two, "My dad and Kim were the only two that spoke of her thought, I think my dad told me about her once…I just can't seem to remember…AAArgh, it's right on the type of my tongue."

"What did your Dad told you of her?" Cain asked.

"Not much, except that they used to be friends," James said, "and then, one day she had just disappeared for a while…"

"That sound like Kim," Ali said, frowning.

"It's not Kim," James said, "but it's _definitely_ a girl thought."

The other two stared at James as he muttered to himself about the mysterious girl, wondering who it could have been to have deciphered the Comet's origins.

* * *

**Upperton High School**

The next day, K was in the cafeteria getting lunch and was surprised to see Wade coming toward her. Usually, the past week, Wade had been hanging out with Camille something that made her feel uncomfortable around him at times.

"Hey KP, can I seat with you today?"

K raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure, it's not like you need permission Wade, you're my best friend."

"I haven't been acting like one the past week thought," Wade said, seating down looking very glum.

"Ok, what's up?" K asked.

Wade sighed dramatically again and said, "Camille's gone."

"Huh?"

"I've try to pick her up today but, her mom say that she left the house yesterday night," Wade said.

"She hadn't run away as she?"

"No," Wade said, "Her entire room was empty, even the drawings were cleared out."

"What happened?"

Wade told her everything that had happened yesterday at Camille's home and K narrowed her eyes.

"Meta-Human Affairs?" she murmured, "I've never heard of it."

"I don't think much people had," Wade said, "they only deal with people with well, with abilities like you."

"Shhh," K said, glancing around to see if anyone was listening in, "So, this Steve Marshall, if that's even is real name, practically offered a safe haven for people with abilities that the government is funding."

"Yeah,"

K paused in thought for a few minutes and then said, "I'll speak to Henry about this. He probably will know more about it than we do."

Wade nodded, "Probably."

Seeing that the mood wasn't lifting K leaned forward and said, "You liked her didn't you?"

Wade suddenly looked toward her, his eyes wide like someone whose being caught doing something illegal.

"_W…_What gives you that idea?"

K stared at him.

"Fine, I had a crush on her last year," he said, "I mean, who wouldn't? She was hot, popular, and nice to most people and won the Art competition five times and was a cheerleader on top of that, Captain of the Squad I might add, and yesterday she practically called me her boyfriend in front of her mother...Gosh, don't you have any idea how long I've waited to hear something like that?"

K simply starred at him in shock. She had never expected Wade to break down like that in front of her.

"And when things finally start to look up between us…she left," Wade said, looking at his closed fist angrily.

K raised her hand to pat his shoulder, hesitated for a second, before putting it down on the intended location. Wade seemed to relax by a little from her hand and she said, "Maybe she's afraid of it all."

Wade looked at her, "Afraid?"

K's glazed slightly over remembered when Camille had stepped away from her, screaming in fear, "Yes, afraid."

She removed her hand and stood up as the bell started to ring, "C'mon, let's head to class and we'll go to see Henry later."

* * *

**Undisclosed Location.**

Steve Marshall arrived in the laboratory where the pages they had found in Camille's room were being identified, and saw that the top scientist, Edward Tulip was looking over them with wide, and curious eyes.

"Anything made sense within those?"

"Actually it's like nothing I've ever seen before," Edward answered, looking over the strange symbols that were aligned on the table, "Most of them are unfamiliar and the pattern they are used is also strange, as if like the writer was simply putting them randomly about. Whoever wrote this was under a lot of pressure…and stress. I'm confident that if I get enough time with them…I can identify them."

"Make sure you do so," Steve said frowning.

_Flashback_

_He was in the car with Camille as they were being driven toward the facility. It was quiet for most of the time and then, he said, "Tell me, how you first got your power?"_

"_Started out as a migraine, like the one you've got when you try to memorize too much, so I didn't think much of them," she answered, "but they have becoming more heavily and stronger making me lose some days from school and at the hospital, they didn't even find what was wrong with me. Then, the symbols started to appear, flashing in my mind like a never ending swirls of knowledge. I blacked out for hours at the time, only to find the room covered with papers and symbols. I was scared, thinking I was going crazy…then, I saw something."_

"_What was it?"_

"_A planet, breaking into two halves," she whispered, "thousand of screams echoing in my head…and a terrifying feeling covered in brightness…that's how Wade and Kim found me…."_

_Steve quickly noted that Wade could have been the boyfriend he had met, but who was Kim?_

"_Who was this Kim person?"_

"_Her name is Kim Possible," Camille answered._

That _name make his eyes go wide. The only known person to have survived the Cataclysm of Middleton. He had been waiting years to hear from that girl again, and he had suspected that she would have been the first to develop abilities but strangely…no one had ever heard from the girl again._

_Who would have thought that she had been here all this time?_

"_But, she is not normal," Camille said, "She…she is dangerous."_

"_What?"_

"_She is dangerous to all of us…to Earth…."_

_Camille continued to mumble as he simply watched her, wondering if the girl had already gone insane from how much she knew._

_End of flashback_

Steve simply starred at the symbols wondering if he had found something that could answer, the question as to what had been happening for the past ten years.

* * *

**Go's Home.**

K knocked on the door of the house and Elizabeth Go was the one who answered, and gave the girl a warm hug, "Hello Kim, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi," K said returning the hug, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Elizabeth said getting out of the hug and making way for her to enter, "I've seen you on TV for a few times, saving the day. Half of the newspapers around the city want to give you an interview."

"An interview?" K said, surprised.

"Yeah, my old college friend, Monique stopped by the other day and told me that Barking-Barkin is having her do the interview thought, I'm not sure how she would be able to do so," Elizabeth said, casually giving K a wink.

K smiled, remembering the dark skinned young woman whom she had saved. Maybe she'll be able to save her again and gave an interview.

"Maybe, I'll give her a try, but don't tell her were you hear it from," she said, "Probably, tomorrow night on top of the Go Newspaper building."

"You've got yourself a deal," Elizabeth said, grinning.

"Is Henry here?" K asked.

"He is in the back with one of his number one costumer," Elizabeth answered, "I swear, that boy can so much Naco's and yet he don't get fat."

"Must be someone pretty rich," K said, thinking back to the expensive car she had seen on the driveway.

"Yeah, he is…ah, here they are now," Elizabeth said.

Sure enough, two voices were laughing loudly as they approached, one K recognized, and the other sounded oddly familiar thought, and then the two men appeared and K immediately recognized the blond hair.

Ron Stoppable.

"Thanks for sending the special order for me again," Ron was saying, "you will be immensely recompensed."

"It is always great doing business with you Ron Stoppable," Henry said, shaking hands with the young billionaire.

He noticed, then, that Elizabeth wasn't alone.

"Kim, when did you get here?"

Ron also turned around and when his eyes landed on K, he simply froze and his mouth hanged open as he seemed to be astonished seeing her here.

"Ron, are you alright?" Henry asked, seeing his friend stare straight at K.

"_She's alive," _he whispered, "I can't believe it…"

K leaned her head to the side, observing the young man. He was dressed casually with his blond hair, slicked back and she could see why he was called a Playboy. The guy was ridiculously handsome.

"You know me?"

Ron approached her and said cautiously, "You're Kim Possible right?"

"Yes," K said, stepping back a little, since this was turning to be simply weird.

"Damn," he said, "All those time _they _thought you died…but you're alive."

K narrowed her eyes, "Who're you talking about?"

Ron looked at her as if he couldn't believe she had said that.

"You don't know that you still have other family alive right?" he said.

Now it was K's time to widen her eyes, in shock and seated down on the nearest armchair. Ron had noticed that and said softly, "You really didn't know, didn't you?"

K shook her head.

_I…I have family members still alive, _she thought.

She had never stopped to think that she might not be the only Possible alive, ever since her parents had died, and tonight hearing that they were people who shared the same blood as her, still breaths in the world made her feel shocked.

"Where do they live?"

Ron smirked.

"Texas," he answered, "got one of my company's plants down here and made good friends with them. The owner of the Lazy C, best damn hotel down there for sure."

"I've heard of that place," Henry said.

"I'm going down to Texas next week-end," Ron said, "Want to come with?"

K looked at him, "Seriously?"

Ron nodded, "That's the least I could do for some old friends."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll see you on Friday, meet me at this address here," Ron said, quickly scribbling down the address on a piece of a paper.

K took it.

"Thanks again for those Nacos order," Ron said, turning toward Henry again, "Good night Elizabeth, Henry, and Kim…see you on Friday, around ten."

With that, he left the house.

"That's pretty great huh," Henry said, "You still have families."

"I know," K said, looking down at the address in her hand.

"So," he said, after a few minutes, "why did you wanted to talk to me about?"

K looked at him, remembering the reason she had come over.

"What do you know of the Meta-Human Affairs or M.H.A. for short?" she asked.

Henry frowned slightly, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Just tell me what you know about them Henry," K said simply.

"Well, they were a simple branch of the government that was created to control those with superhuman abilities," Henry said as he seated down, "Not much I know, the only person that knew about them was Sheila since she worked for them for a while."

K looked at him, "Shego _worked _for these guys?"

"Not for a very long while," Henry said, "for next thing I knew, she went to Europe never heard from her again."

K narrowed her eyes, "Do you have the address were she went?"

Henry shook his head, 'Nothing, she just packed up and left."

K sighed softly and nodded, "Guess, that's all I can find out about those guys so far."

"Why don't you have your little genius friend hack them?" Henry asked.

"I would if I knew where to start looking," she answered, "but thanks anyway Henry."

"Sure Kim, it was nice to see you again."

Later, K was walking down the road alone with a frown. She knew that it wasn't Shego's style to just leave like that without telling anyone, and learning that Shego worked for the M.H.A. before disappearing made her worry even more about her mentor.

But, where could she start looking for clues at where Shego went?

Then, as if her mind was waiting for the question, the answer comes up to her head.

Go Tower.

With a smirk, she burst off in super speed and while in that mode, she switched to the Omega outfit and took off into the sky, heading straight for Go City.

* * *

**Go City**

"So what do we have?" the police detective, Timothy North asked, looking around the bank.

"A robbery and it seems," his companion, Brick Flagg said, "They said, that all they saw was a flash of yellow before everything disappeared around them."

"Tch," North said as he narrowed his eyes, "Just like all the other bank cases around, this one suffered the same attack."

"Yep, what did they call whoever did this?" Brick asked.

"The _Yellow Flash."_

** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more to come soon.**

**Next Time on Silver Trigger: **Ron met up with a old friend of the past while Kim search for clues on Shego's disappearance. Meanwhile Rockwaller plan a deadly treat.

**R&R.**


	15. Requiem

**Hey people, sorry for the long wait. my laptop decided to work today so i decided to update these chapters.**

FOURTEEN

Ron Stoppable couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Kim Possible was still alive and she was here, friend of Henry Go. He had never thought that he would run into the girl.

_Joss is going to freak when she hear about this, _he thought, _so is Slim._

He knew that the two Possibles thought Kim had died in the years that followed the Comet incident, but the girl is still alive, and she looked very similar to Joss since they had the similar red hair and face. He smiled, thinking this would be a great surprise for the two Possible when him and Kim arrived at the Ranch on Saturday.

Still smiling Ron continued the drive home and his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello,"

"_Hey, Ronald," _the voice said.

He frowned, "Who is this?"

"_Don't you know Ronald," _the voice laughed, "_We went to school together."_

"I went to school to a lot of people," Ron answered curtly.

"_Ah, yes off course," _the voice said, "_You still don't know who I am? Well, we were business partners."_

Ron frowned for a minute and said, "Josh Mankey?"

"_And he remembers, lady and gentleman," _Josh said, laughing.

Ron knew who Josh was. Three years ago was the last time he heard from the guy.

"It was three years ago I last heard from you Josh," Ron said, "When did you get back in town?"

"_Oh, just today," _Sheldon said, "_I've been hearing some interesting news coming from this city. Vigilantes appearing like Omega and the Ninja."_

"So, you came back just because you're curious?"

"_Something like that," _Josh said.

"You never change do you?" Ron said, sighing.

"_I have a theory Ron," _Josh said, now his voice curious, "_I'm thinking something bad is coming."_

"An here we go again," Ron said, sighing, "Josh, you said the same thing about the Comet before and I'm not sure of what you're talking about most of the time."

"_Ron, I'm serious," _Josh said, "_Can we meet?"_

"Josh…"

"_Please, I've got to talk to you face to face," _Josh said, "_There is something I have to show you."_

Ron sighed, tempted to just hung up the phone but he sighed, "Where do you want to meet?"

"_My place, Lower Upperton," _Josh said, "_You remember the address right?"_

"Sure, I know where you speak of," Ron answered, "See you in ten."

With that he hung up and made a U-turn on the road he was in. Josh better have something important he want to say.

* * *

**Go City.**

The Go Tower was the highest tower in the entire city. Anywhere you were you could just look up and it was there, like the light tower in the middle of the sea of house and buildings around. It was the known Headquarters for the famous superhero team known as Team Go, and in the days the Tower was where most of the fans go to meet the Team.

Now, the place looked abandoned, as if no one had been there for years.

Omega floated above it, looking at the place that she had learned to use her powers. It was strange to see it again, looking like an ordinary building, rather than the Hero HQ it was known for. She floated down until she landed on the roof which back in the days, used as a landing place for the Go Jet. She approached the door at the top and saw that it had keypad.

She pushed in a few buttons and with a slight click, the door opened making her smile.

_The password had been accepted, Welcome back Team Go._

The computer voice ran on the speakers as Omega entered the tower and was in the corridor. The lights were still on, now feebly thought, making her super speed downstairs to the main control room.

They were the table which the five chairs around it, now covered in dust with the large computer screen in the front. She approached the large keyboard and flipped the switch from OFF to ON.

All around her the lights lit up, making her turn around looking at the place, and her eyes landed on the hologram of the Team all of them standing together and it made her smile a little. Then she turned toward the screen which was showing the Go Symbol spinning on it.

She typed in META-HUMAN AFFAIRS

The computer searched

NO INFO ON SERVER.

_Well, it was worth a try, _she thought.

She left the computer and made her way toward Shego's quarters. The room was the same she remembered it, except now covered in dust. The bed was messy as if someone had just left it there without fixing it. Shego's green and black suit was there on a mannequin which stood in one of the closet.

Omega then made her way toward the desk and took a seat on the chair, and searched through the drawers and froze seeing a picture in one of them, and pulled it out. She saw herself and Shego and in the background was an amusement park of some kind.

She remembered when it was taken off course, she was only twelve years old and Shego had taken her to the Fair for her birthday and they had all threw a party at her house at the end of the day. One year before her power had awoken…

She turned it over seeing nothing was here and glanced upward…

A camera was starring right back at her.

She remembered that Team Go had camera around the Tower and then she ran back toward the Main room, knowing that if Shego ever ran back into the room it would be on tape. Arriving at destination, she quickly searched the tape to Shego's room and found it, and ran through them at super speed until it showed what she was looking for.

She saw Shego entered the room with her hair tied in a ponytail with her Go uniform on, and pulled out a rucksack and threw her clothes within it, at a fast pace and when she was done, she seated on the bed, probably thinking.

She seat there for a few moments before standing up and walking off screen and when she returned, she was in her street clothes and she threw a jacket on and threw something down in the pain in a ball of paper before walking out the room and the recoding ended.

Omega super speed back toward the room again and approached the bin and pulled out the paper from the bin which was rolled up and noticed that it was a letter and read it.

_Shego _

_ You need to disappear for a while. Rockwaller is out of jail, he had made a deal with GJ and he will surely target you and the rest of the team. I have a place in France that you can stay. Leave the M.H.A. business to me and Betty. Don't worry about your brothers, we will watch over them, and if I get news of Kim, you'll be the first to know._

_Steve Marshall._

Omega felt anger as she read of Rockwaller escaping jail.

_Rockwaller out of jail? _She thought, _but why did Shego had to disappear…why did you have to go to France Shego?_

She seated down on the bed and looked at the message, thoughts wondering around her head.

* * *

"You wanted to see me," Alpha said as he stood alone.

"Yes," Rockwaller said, "You are to kill everyone on this list. They have vital information about the Comet and It's best that none of them talk to anyone."

Alpha took the list and glanced at it. They were several names upon it and he looked back toward the man, Rockwaller who for a second saw a flash of something in the eyes but it was quickly gone.

"Get to it,"

Alpha disappeared.

Rockwaller stood there for a few moments, wondering if he had seen was he had saw in the eyes of the Alpha.

A sign of resistance.

He glanced toward the Comet who was still within the tank and was glowing softly. He still didn't fully understand the full function of the Comet other than it accelerates evolution within someone, but how did such a thing is capable of such a feat?

He turned back toward the unconscious Damnation that was on the gurney and said, "Now, you'll become something to destroy Kim Possible. She was the one who destroyed my Company and my life. Now I'm just returning the favor."

He pushed down with the substance he had in his hand and at that time, Damnation's body started to convulse until he started to grow powerful muscles, with his eyes turning golden as a roar grew from his lips, which grew sharps teeth, like a sharks.

"Now, you truly are what you call yourself, _Damnation."_

_

* * *

_

**Josh Mankey's home.**

Ron entered the house and said, "Josh, you there."

The place was dimly lit as he entered and noticed that the place looked like it hadn't been used in age.

"Ron, I'm over here."

He made his way toward where the voice was coming from and said, "Josh."

Suddenly Josh appeared, _upside down, _in front of Ron, making the man jump backward, tripping over his own two feet landing on his ass. He grunted in pain and looked at Josh, with wide eyes. His old friend was crouching on the wall grinning widely at him, and Ron noticed a tail swinging from side to side behind him, the same color with Josh's hair.

"My god, Josh, what happened to you?"

Josh shook his head, "I..i don't know Ron, I've gotten sick one day and then tada…I could walk on walls with a tail…I've got heightened senses, strength, and I've never felt better in my _fucking life."_

Ron simply starred at him in shock.

"Speechless Ron," Josh said landing silently on the ground, "I was the first time I've done this. Its like a gift isn't it, and I'm sure that the one they call Omega, the same thing happened to her, she was just a normal girl than one day, she became like me."

"This…this is insane…" Ron said.

"I know right," Josh exclaimed, jumping over Ron's head and landing on the wall behind him and quickly climbed it, "I've never felt so much _freedom._"

"Josh listen to me," Ron said, now calmed enough to speak full sentences, "You don't know what's happening to you…"

Josh glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "And you do?"

"What?" Ron said, "No, but whatever I'm seeing right now is simply not _normal."_

"Normal?" Josh laughed, now seating on the wall, "Normal is overrated Ron. You think normal is the thing you're familiar with. The same thing you seen your entire life, the peoples walking, taking the bus, going to work, in the same endless pattern for their entire lives. If this is what you think is normal, then _your life is boring."_

Josh smiled again, "Sometime I wonder how I could live in this pattern you call normal Ron, it's amazing what few changes could bring."

"You think just because you're a freak, you know what normal is?" Ron said, now angry.

Josh gaze turned icy, "_Freak?"_

Ron suddenly realized what he had just said, "Josh…now don't do anything rash…"

He didn't have anything to say for something slammed against him sending him flying backward, slamming against one of the furniture. Josh was now walking toward him, glaring at the boy.

"I'm no freak Ron," he said, "I am _evolution."_

Clap-Clap-Clap.

Josh and Ron turned toward where the clapping was coming from and saw a man in a red outfit there. He had his face hidden by the metallic helmet he was wearing. He had a companion with him, a woman whom was smirking slightly at them.

"Well, said young man," the man said, "well said."

"Who are you?" Josh said, glaring at him.

"Call me Dementor," the man said with a slight grin, "and I couldn't help but notice your gift here. My companion was somewhat watching over you these past few days and I can tell you have potential."

The woman gave Josh a slight smile.

"I'm a recruiter you can say," Dementor said, "and I want to know if you want to join a team compromised of people like you Josh Mankey, and we can somewhat show the world that we are around, unlike your dear government trying to hide the truth from the people."

Josh looked at Ron who looked back at him and Ron saw his friend's glare and suddenly knew what Josh was thinking.

"Josh…don't do it," he said, standing up wincing from the throbbing pain in his chest.

"You want me to stay normal eh Ron," Josh said, grinning, "but, you've called me a freak. Maybe those people will have appreciation for what I can do."

Dementor let out a grin, "Excellent choice Mankey, Amelia if you please…"

The woman approached Josh and gives him a full kiss on the lips, making Ron eyes go wide, and she stepped back, licking her lips, a small grin on his face, "Welcome to WEE."

Josh grinned and followed her outside. Dementor looked toward Ron and said, "Say hi to your dad for me wills you Ronald. I'm sure Jonathan will be thrilled to hear from me again."

Ron looked at him, "You…you knew my dad?"

"We worked together in the past," he said as he turned around and Ron suddenly calls out.

"_What is Red Queen?"_

Dementor stopped and glanced back at him and grinned, "Ah, so you know of _that _particular project. But, ask your father of it, he was the one in charge after all."

With that last phrase, the man walked out leaving Ron standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

**The next day…**

"So, you didn't find anything?" Wade asked.

The two were at school, by their lockers. K had just finished telling him everything that she had found in Go Tower, and had even shown him the letter that Shego had received.

"Nothing that gave a clue to where Shego is now," K said, sighing.

"Well, we know she is in France," Wade said.

"Yeah, but it didn't say _where _in France," K said, sighing, "So, any news I should be aware of."

Wade pulled out the Kimmicator and turned it on, "Nothing that you can do of course, but the news said that a number of banks had been robbed by a thief called the Yellow Flash."

"Yellow Flash," K said looking at him puzzled.

"Yeah," Wade said, "but no one had actually seen him except a flash of yellow…"

"Someone who had super speed," K said, "That's the only reason I can think off."

Wade nodded solemnly at her and said, "That's what I was thinking too…_no way."_

"What is it?"

"Professor Ramesh had been murdered yesterday night," Wade said his eyes wide.

"What does it say?"

"Well, let see…_Professor Justin Ramesh, a genius astronomer, 54, had been found dead in his home in the early hours of this morning by one of his nurse. From the autopsy report, it is said that he died of asphyxiation. His home had not been broken into, and his son, Noah Ramesh, reported of having heard nothing out of ordinary the previous night…"_

"Ramesh is dead," Wade said, "This is insane? Who would want to kill him?"

"Anything you can dig up about him?" K asked.

"Well, he used to work for Rockwaller Inc." Wade said, scrolling down in the report, "and also worked for Global Justice, but I don't get it, why would someone murder him?"

K shrugged her shoulders, since she didn't know Professor Ramesh all that well…

* * *

Drew felt sick when he had seen the news this morning about Ramesh. He hadn't heard from the man in 5 years, since they used to work together back at the GJ Rocket Division. It was one of his dearest friends, beside James Possible.

_Why would someone kill him?_ He thought.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello,"

"_Drew…"_

He froze hearing another voice he hadn't heard in a while, "Hello Roberts,"

"_You saw the news today?"_

"Yeah," Drew said, sighing, "I can't believe myself."

"_He was a good friend, he called me yesterday too," _Roberts said.

"He did?"

"_Yeah," _Roberts said, "_Said he figured out something about the Comet…he said he was going to get us together to tell us about it, but…."_

"He was still working on that thing?" Drew said, sighing, "I've given up trying to work on that thing…"

"_So did I," _Roberts said, laughing slightly, "_Can't believe someone would do him in…"_

"What do you think that he was going to tell us about?" Drew said, looking at the picture of Ramesh they were showing on TV.

"_I don't know," _Roberts said, "_thought he said it was pretty important."_

"Well, we'll never hear it now," Drew said

A crashing noise in the phone background drew Drew's attention and hears Roberts curse.

"What is it Roberts?" he said.

"_Some punk broke my window," _he said, sighing, "_Shitty neighborhood…ack."_

"Roberts," Drew yelled, "Roberts, you there."

He heard some shuffling and a yell and more crashing, making him froze in terror knowing that someone was murdering his friend and he couldn't do anything except listen.

**I hope this was good. sorry for the long absence and to tell you that i will update the next two chapters next.**

**HOPE you enjoyed this.**

**JacquesO**

**out.**

**R&R**


	16. Damnation

**Hola, here is another chapter.**

FIFTEEN

**Ali, James and Cain apartment-Upperton**

James was standing in front of the TV watching the news about Ramesh's death. He knew of Dr. Justin Ramesh, and also knew that the man wasn't supposed to die yet. At least, not for another ten years, around his sixth birthday, but seeing the info in front of him right now made him start to wonder if their coming had changed that much in the timeline already. He knew that the timeline had been damaged ever since that had stormed and failed to destroy the Comet at Rockwaller's lab.

_Could Rockwaller think that someone who already knew of the Comet existence send us after him?_

That would be the logical choice unless you count out time-traveling and the man was eliminating the only leads of the leak that he knew of…

James went toward the computer he had bring with him from the future and pulled out a wire. He attached the wire to the back of the computer and the other end at the one in his arm. Images appeared all over the screen as the computer sync in with James' chip and the list of those who worked on the Comet appeared.

**Roberts Chen**

**Justin Ramesh**

**Drew Lipsky.**

His eyes widened.

_Drew Lipsky, _he thought, _Okay, this is serious, this guy is definitely not supposed to die yet. Kim will never forgive us if he died._

Desynchronizing with his computer, after he had gotten the current address for Drew Lipsky, and shutting it down James pulled out his phone calling Cain.

"_Yeah,"_

"We've got trouble,"

"_What is it James, you sound worried?"_

"That's because I am," James said, running down the stairs of the building, "In the news this morning, Justin Ramesh was killed."

"_You're kidding," _Cain said, shocked, "_I know the guy in the future…"_

"I think Rockwaller is targeting the one who worked on the Comet in the past," James said, getting out of the stairs and into the street toward the motorcycle he had.

"_But why would he…Oh, no…you don't think because of us…?"_

James started his bike, "That's what I think and I'm going to Dr. Lispky's place to see if he is a target, call Ali out of school and have her do something."

"_On it, and watch yourself out there Load."_

"Roger that Cain," James said hanging up and revving the bike's motor. He had upgraded it with something similar to his futuristic bike and the bike hovered slightly from the ground.

With that, he charged forward heading straight for the address, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Ali was seating in her one of her class when her cell vibrated in her pocket. Quickly checking it, she read the message.

_Comet Doctors in Danger, and James going to Drew Lipsky, check Chen's place._

Ali frowned before standing up, "Teach, can I go to the bathroom real quick?"

* * *

K was in her Algebra class, feeling bored as hell. She was trying to follow what the teacher was talking about but she couldn't really focuses on what was being explained. Then, a strange feeling settled upon the girl, like the feeling of being watched…_hunted._

Puzzled as to why she was feeling this way, K glanced around the classroom. It was a typical high school class with most of the student had glazed eyes or some of them were texting in their phones, and K saw one which was sleeping, with earphone in her ears, her feet dancing with whatever she was listening to.

The feeling was getting stronger, and K started tapping her feet on the ground as if impatient. The feeling was making her nervous.

Then the sound of a car alarm ripped through the silence drawing the students' attention toward the window, and K gave a sigh thinking that she had been worried over nothing…

That is until a car crashed against the window, with the alarm still blaring.

The kids screamed and K looked shocked at the car wondering who the hell could be attacking a school in broad daylight. The teacher evacuated the classroom and K followed them. The school alarm had also gone off as the entire hallway started to fill up with curious and somewhat frightened students.

"Kim Oy Kim."

Wade was waving her over and she said, "What's happening?"

"Something is attacking the school," he said, "Not sure what it is thought…"

K nodded, "Guess I'll have to find out myself."

Wade nodded, "Be careful."

K smiled and started to walk the opposite way from where the students were going, a determined look on her face as she rolled up her sleeve showing the Omega bracelet on her wrist. She runs up the stairs toward the roof and once there, she looked toward where the noises were coming from and her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

A hulking creature was roaring at the police and the others which were firing at it. It was big, probably ten to twelve feet tall, his skin grayish and a thick tail swinging, side to side, making him look lizard-like in appearance.

She tightened her fist and said, "**Omega Activated."**

The suit appeared on her with her cape flying behind her, mask on as her hair turned from red to white, and the Omega symbol appeared on her chest. Tightening her teeth, Omega flew toward the creature.

The hulking creature turned his attention away from the cops as if sensing her approach and its gold eyes found the floating woman which was only a few feet away from him. Omega narrowed her eyes as him tightening her fist and to her shock, the creature spoke.

"_P…Possible…"_

It was like a strangled growl from his throat and he charged toward her, slamming its fist into the vigilante making her fly backward from the force of the hit and slamming on the school wall, creating a hole and landing by the students which were inside.

Ignoring the yell of shocks and surprises around her, Omega stood back up, feeling her stomach throb in pain. Not even Bonnie hit as hard as that creature and she turned her attention toward the hole and noticed that the hulking thing was running toward the school, and she knew if he enter, there will be no telling how many people who will die…

She flew toward him, the two colliding in the air and she continued to push him backward, yelling all the way, and two large hands took hold of her head. The world then spun crazily before she was slammed down on the ground creating a crater and the creature slammed its fist against her chest, making it throb even more and then she was thrown away, slamming against a car…no bus…breaking the thing in two pieces…and she landed in a hip against the ground, spitting out blood.

Omega stood back up again and saw that the creature was coming at her again and she blasted him with her plasma…

The creature was covering his face…_withstanding the attack_… making Omega widened her eyes in shock wondering what the hell this monster was?

The creature, which was walking only, now ran through the blast and slammed a punch toward K who blocked it with her arm, gritting her teeth, then another punch came at her slamming on her face making her go backward and she was grabbed by her cape and was slammed on the ground creating a crater…

Then she was slammed again…and again…

* * *

**West Upperton**

Drew was seating simply holding the phone when the front door was broken open. He was calling the police to go to his friend house to tell them that he was being murdered, and he looked up at the noise, and standing there was a young man with white hair and golden eyes.

He was dressed in an entirely black outfit and he looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Drew Lipsky?"

His blood ran cold at the voice and the stranger rose his hand and a energy ball appeared in his hand and he aimed it toward him.

"You're dead," he said.

Something fired against the stranger arms making him threw the energy blast toward the roof which resulted in an explosion, which blew part of the said place away as Drew dived for cover as debris falls all around the room they were in. Alpha turned toward where the blast came from and said with the barest hint of surprise,

"You're still alive?"

James was standing there with one of his arm transformed into a laser gun which was humming with power, "Yeah, I am."

He fired another blast into Alpha's chest sending him flying backward, crashing into one of the wall. He approached and saw Drew Lipsky slowly getting up, and noticed the man's eyes widened at his transformed arm.

"W…Who are you?"

"My name is James Load," he said, "and if you want to see another day, you'll have to come with me."

Alpha was getting up again.

"Now," James yelled.

Drew decided to trust him and ran toward the teen who fired another blast which blew the roof up and the house collapsed on Alpha who was still inside and run after Drew who was standing there looking at the floating bike.

James's arm retransformed into a human arm and slowly skin was starting to appear on it.

"Let's go," he said getting on the bike, "I'll explain when we're in a safe location."

Drew obeyed and the two flew away just as Alpha burst from the debris and he was glaring at the escaping two. He'll take care of them later.

* * *

**M.H.A. HQ**

"Steven, you better check the news now," Betty Director said, when she entered his office.

Steven did so and noticed the destroyed school yard and narrowed his eyes.

"_Just twenty minutes ago, a giant hulking creature had seemingly attacked Upperton High School," _the announcer said, "_The police seemed to have no success against it until Omega showed up and facing the creature into mortal kombat, and I can tell you that the young heroine is having it thought for those footage we've gotten showed the monster having the upper hand…"_

"Gather a team," Steven said, "We're going to Upperton."

* * *

Omega was on the ground; her entire body seemed to be laden with pain. Never in her life has she faced something as strong as she was facing today and it seemed to be impervious to her plasma and it seemed to be stronger than her. Getting up, she turned her attention toward the creature who was roaring toward the sky, probably doing its victory cry. She was probably lucky to be still breathing at the moment, because she probably would have been killed.

The creature turned toward her, and roared seeing that she was still alive and he plunked out a lamppost as Omega wipe her mouth and she narrowed her eyes. The creature swung the lamppost toward her which she dodged, and super speed toward him, landing a powerful punch in its face.

It leaned sideway and Omega landed another powerful punch, creating a shock wave around them, ripping out some teeth in the process. Then, joining both of her hand together she slammed it on the beast skull,making it roar in pain. Grappling the creature with both of her hands she swung it into the air and slammed him down the ground, yelling in the process.

The buildings around them shook with the tremors that the impact had made and K picked up the creature again, slamming another punch into its face sending him backward into a random car. She then, blasted it with both of her plasma resulting into an explosion.

Omega breathed heavily as she watched the black smokes which started to rise toward the sky. She stood there waiting for the creature to walk out. When nothing happened, she breathed deeply and straightened up.

_It's over._

Without warning, a flaming wheel wiz past her head and she looked at it in shock and turned her attention toward the flames. The creature was walking out, it's body hurt but he was still _alive._ Omega was shocked that he even survived that.

The creature roared again and charged toward her, and Omega charged toward him. The creature raised its fists and slammed it down at her when she was close, but she had dodged it by sidestepping him, and attacked with a kick at its face, drawing blood from its face, but the creature retaliated by slamming a punch at her making her stagger backward. Then he charged with his shoulder up into her stomach making her yell out in pain as her stomach throbbed, and she was slammed on the ground again making her grunt in pain.

The hulking creature raised both of its fists into the air and brought them down toward Omega whom saw what he was planning to do, catch both of them in with her hands. Her hands started to shake at the amount of force that was being applied in the arms, as sweat poured from her forehead, and for someone who can lift and entire hundreds of tons metal…that was something that truly shocked her.

Yelling, she ignited both of her hands in plasma, making the creature yell out in pain. Then, she flew upward with it, holding it in the air with her hands still filled in plasma making the creature scream in pain as she burned her flesh with her hands.

"Die you fucking bastard,"

She channeled her plasma from her hand to the hulking beast body making the things entire body lit up in white flames. The creature screamed in pain as it's flesh burned in the plasma, and Omega flew downward with it, slamming it on the ground, creating a large crater of smokes and dust.

As the dust dissipated, Omega and the creature were lying side by side. The white haired vigilante looked at the creature, feeling utterly spend of strength, and from the pain she was feeling she was injured and bleeding. She glanced toward her opponent and saw that, the eyes were starring at her, slightly scowling at first, but slowly the life it had dissipated until he had a glassy look.

Omega then could hear a helicopter and saw the belly of the craft flying overhead and read M.H.A. on it.

That was the last thing she saw before she sunk into darkness.

* * *

Steve looked at the surrounding as he stepped out of the helicopter. The entire street and he could see the school in the distance looked like a battlefield with burning cars and craters on the ground and building with a bus that looked like it had been rammed through by a tank.

_Jesus. What a battle, _he thought.

"Sir, over here," Betty yelled.

He approached the woman and saw Omega and whatever her opponent was both lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

Betty touched the heroine's skin, "She is still alive, and injured."

"Let's take her with us," Steven said, "What about our Frankenstein Monster?"

"Dead, probably burned from the inside," another M.H.A. agent said, kneeling by the creature.

"Sir…" Betty said, indicating the surrounding.

He turned and noticed that some people were approaching and some of them watched as the agents put Omega on the gurney.

"Continue with your activities," he said, "Don't mind them."

They reeled Omega and the creature within the large helicopter and he turned toward the media raising his voice slightly, "Omega is still alive and the creature had been defeated."

After that announcement they were a few cheers and he turned around getting in the craft.

Then, the copter took off into the air, the blades whipping the air as it rose into the sky.

* * *

Dementor was watching the news which was showing footage of the battle in the school ground and he was amazed at Omega's power. He knew of her from the television, but never once he had seen her fight with such…aggression. He was mesmerized at her strength…almost like a fierce goddess.

"She is powerful," Amelia said from beside him, "more powerful than any of the rest."

"Yes, that she is my dear Amelia," Dementor grinned, "Just look at her, so sleek, so powerful, so…beautiful."

"She might be a milestone in our plan," Amelia said, professionally.

"Maybe," Dementor said quietly.

A whooshing noise drew their attentions and a blond haired young woman was standing there holding what look like bags of money over her shoulder.

"You've been busy, Miss Lynn."

Adrena Lynn threw the bags on the ground and stretched her back, "Ah, carrying all that money is hard work. Thirteen banks in total, twelve billions of dollars cash."

"Good, good," Dementor said, "Soon we will be ready for our Evolution and WEE will rise from the darkness."

**Hope you enjoyed that. more to come soon i hope.**

**Next time on Silver Trigger: **Drew learn the truth about the tree time travelers, Ron hit a dead end, Wade make a discovery and a darkness is born.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Conspiracy

**Enjoy.**

SIXTEEN

**Rockwaller Labs**

The man was watching the news coverage of the battle that had produced at the High school and shook his head in disappointment. Damnation had failed in doing what he was created to do, and it seems that he was able to pound the white haired girl a few times before the girl had taken him over.

Maybe Omega was more powerful than he had anticipated?

He turned his attention toward Connie who was still lying in her pod with both of her eyes closed as if sleeping. He frowned a little wondering what had happened to Bonnie since she had disappeared since the company went down. He would have chosen Bonnie to develop his latest research but the girl had been nowhere to be found so he used Connie and it seems that the experiment had went well for the girl.

At that they were a burst of electrical energy and Alpha appeared in the middle of it, his golden eyes shining in the semi darkness.

"You finished your tasks?"

"Drew Lipsky is still alive," Alpha answered.

Rockwaller turned toward the artificial human and said, "And why isn't he dead yet?"

"It seems the three who had infiltrated your labs are still alive," Alpha said.

"You said you had taken care of them Alpha," Rockwaller spat out in anger.

"It seems I have failed that task," Alpha responded almost cheekily.

Rockwaller starred at him, narrowing his eyes slightly at the artificial human. It was strange and curious that he sounded like an adolescent.

"Then go make sure you succeed," Rockwaller said, turning around to face the large computer screen that was in front of him, "and don't come back until you've done so."

Alpha simply stood there. He didn't even notice that his hands had formed into fists, and that he was gritting his teeth, and a strange feeling, almost primal seemed to be rising through him. He turned his attention back toward the large container that the Comet was in. He can feel the delicious power that was growing from it.

His eyes shone bright gold as he watched it, wanting to have this power all to himself…

"Why are you still here?"

Rockwaller's voice pierced between his musings, and he snapped his eyes back toward his creator, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He would have simply blasted the man into cinders at the moment for interrupting him, but his creator was a smart man for creating him so that he _doesn't _turn against him.

_If he could only break that…I won't have to listen to you anymore._

"I'll go," Alpha said, slowly.

With one last look at Rockwaller, he disappeared.

* * *

**Stoppable Home**

Ron was on his bed, his mind in disarray. He had just saw one of his oldest friends turned into some kind of _thing, _and he wondered how many others of those people were out there? There were so many mysteries around his father and the one they call Dementor.

His cell started to ring and he leaned over to answer it, "Hello."

"_Ron,"_

"Justine," he said, seating up, "Tell me you have some good news?"

"_The files had been erased," _Justine told him.

"What files?"

"_The one on the Red Queen project," _Justine said, "_it all have been erased. Look like someone doesn't want you to find out anything about it."_

"I'll bet my dad deleted it," Ron said, sighing loudly, "or someone else have, did you find anything else?"

"_Not much except a file on a branch of the government called M.H.A.," _Justine said.

"M.H.A.?" Ron repeated puzzled, "What does it stand for?"

"_Meta-Human Affairs," _Justine said, "_Seems like they deals with people with abilities like Omega and Team Go."_

An image of Josh climbing on the wall like a spider dawned on Ron's mind.

"_It's heavily protected so I won't be able to find more," _Justine continued.

"Thanks anyway Justine," Ron answered.

"_Yeah, talk to you soon," _Justine said.

Ron hung up the phone and lied back down on the bed, groaning.

_Damn it, a dead end, _he thought, _well, looks like it leaves me no choice. I'll have to go straight to the source itself._

He observed the ceiling for a few moments before getting out of bed. He'll have to talk to his father again about it.

* * *

**Upperton**

"You are from the future?" Drew said, looking at the three teens that were in front of him.

They nodded.

Drew could hardly believe it when they told him of everything that they had told him that _will _happen in the years coming.

"I can't believe it,"

"Well, neither can we," Cain said, "I mean we're in 2008 aren't we? You try to tell us how we feel."

"But, why did you come anyway?"

"We came to destroy the Silver Trigger Comet," James said, "To stop a dangerous man from destroying the world with it's power, but so far the mission hadn't been going too well, but we are still going to fight for it. Our presences here had disrupted the timeline far more than I could have anticipated."

"How exactly?"

"Well, Professor Ramesh and Chen weren't supposed to die today for starters," James continued, "They are our parents friends in the future, and Ramesh was supposed to die in 2018 and Chen would have die in 2025, but now that won't be happening, considering they are dead."

"So, you know where the Comet is?"

"Richards Rockwaller has it," Ali said, "and he had created a artificial human with it's power, and he called him Alpha. That's the one that attacked your home."

Drew remembered the golden eyed teen.

"But we have to kill him," Ali said, "Or he will become the most dangerous treat this world have ever faced…if he becomes the one we know from our present."

Drew put a hand on his forehead to appease the migraine that was growing, "This is giving me a headache."

"We have to speak to Kim about it," Ali said, "She has the right to know."

"The girl is right," Drew said, "If all of this is happening, she has the right to know more than anyone."

"Guys, listen to this," Cain suddenly said.

Everyone turned their attention toward the TV.

"_This is bulletin news that we've received from the coverage on the attack on Upperton High School. It would seems that the battle had ended, but we don't know Omega's condition. All we know that she had been carried off in a government helicopter which brings the initials M.H.A., stay tuned as we continue to update on this story."_

"Attack on the school?" Ali said surprised, "When did that happen?"

"A good few hours ago," Cain said, "So what do you want to do?"

"In the future, M.H.A. was a good help to us against the battle with the Syrls," James said, "Maybe they can help…"

"Whoa…whoa…go back, what is Syrls…thingy you were talking about?"

"They are aliens," Cain said, "from where the Comet came from, and they'll come to look for it…which is why we should destroy this goddamn Comet before they arrive."

"Aliens?" Drew repeated.

"Yep, big bad aliens," Cain said, "They probably follow Noir, like a leader, and they have power beyond us…we were Junior so we never got to fight any of them…but they were able to kill a lot of us."

"This…this insane," Drew said.

"Ya think?"

* * *

**M.H.A. HQ-Three Days Later**

Steve was standing in the room where they had put Omega in. He was looking at the white haired girl simply lying there, not waking up. It had been three days since the showdown against the large creature she had faced and he had expected her to wake up, but she seemed to have simply lied there, not waking up. They had tried to remove the Omega outfit off of her, but it seems like the thing wouldn't come off, which was the same with the mask.

But Omega was still alive, that much he knew.

"Sir,"

He sighed and turned toward his second in command, "Yes,"

"You've got a phone call sir, from France."

Steve felt cold sweat at the mention and muttered, "_Ah, shit, she is going to be pissed."_

"Sir?"

"I'll take it in my office, Betty," Steve said, sighing.

He left the room and arrived at his office and stared at the phone for a few second, hesitating to pick it up, but he did so anyway.

"Hello,"

"_Hello Steve," _

He gulped, "Hey Sheila, How's France?"

"_Don't fuck with me, what the hell happened in Upperton? I thought you said you were going to watch out for her?"_

"I am Sheila…just listen…"

"_I'm going to be on the first plane back to the States Steve, and you better have a good explanation or I'm going to fry your ass off,"_

He cringed at the tone the woman was using, "Can't we just speak about it now, because I'll be busy with the facility and all…"

"_Make time,"_

"Sheila, calm down Kim's not dead you know,"

"_You better pray she isn't dead," _Sheila said, her voice taking a dangerous tone.

"She isn't," Steve said, "She just needed a little rest from the battle that's all."

"_Fine, what about the creature she fought?"_

Steven breathed in relief for having the conversation going on another direction, "Well, he was dead and we're testing the blood, and he seemed to be radiating with the same radiation that was felt when the Comet was being studied. I guess whoever he was got a little overdosed from the radiation and transformed beyond recognition."

"_But, why did he attack the school?" _Sheila asked.

"I'm not sure why," Steve said, "I've only got speculation at the moments, since we don't know what we're dealing with."

"_I'm still coming to the States," _Sheila said, "_and keep Kim in the facility in the mean time."_

"I was thinking of doing that," Steve said, sighing.

"_You better, I'll see you when I arrive," _Sheila said.

"Good bye Shego," Steve said, and he hung up.

He leaned back into his chair, with a sigh.

_This situation is turning more and more troublesome by the second… and I've a feeling it's only going to get worse._

_

* * *

_

Wade Load was panicking.

It had been three days since Kim had went to fight the thing and she hadn't returned and then, he had learn in the news that the M.H.A. had gotten to her and had taken her away to their facility. He didn't know what to think, and he was using every trick he knew so he could find the M.H.A mainframe but so far he had gotten no success.

It was as if the organization didn't even exist.

_This is frustrating, _he said, as he leaned back on his chair, starring at the computer screen in front of him, _that's the first time I can't find something on a computer, or the internet._

He had tried to call Dr. Drew but all he had gotten was a busy signal, and he wondered if Kim was with him, but that would be impossible considering that on the news, the house had been blow up from the look of it, but luckily the Doc hadn't been inside, and he had also learn that Dr. Chen had been killed also.

_Two of the greatest mind in our generation are killed, almost one after the other, _he thought, _but why would someone want to kill them?_

He started to go through the records of the Rockwaller Inc. and searched through the files of the Science Division and to his surprise he come across a list of names, two of them he recognized Ramesh, Chen, and Drew's names, but the rest are also well known names and he read the top of the list.

COMET DIVISION.

_Comet Division, _Wade though, _does this have a connection to the murders that have taken place? Could someone be killing them to silence them?_

The letter that had been addressed to Shego had told them that Dr. Rockwaller had been out of jail because he made a deal with GJ…

_I hate government conspiracies, _the boy genius thought, _why can't we have a good justice system for once in the world?_

_

* * *

_

Alpha stood alone on top of the Go City building as he simply watched the street below him. He knew he had no clue of finding Dr. Drew and the others without their signatures visible to him. So he simply stood there waiting like a ghost as his hair danced in the wind…

_Come to me…_

He opened his eyes, and checked his surroundings. He was sure he was alone on the roof he was standing on, and yet this voice seemed to be so close…almost like a whisper in his ear…

_Come…_

There it is again, and Alpha frowned as he watched the surroundings carefully.

_COME…_

This time it was with a sharp pain and he put a hand on his head and then, he snapped back his attention toward the ruined city and he 'jumped' toward it.

He had appeared in the ruins, looking around and saw a few Evas wandering around but none of them seemed to notice him, or merely like they were avoiding him. He walked forward, his eyes checking right and left for any sign of humans' life but it seems that the entire place was devoid of it.

Then something drew his attention.

It was a soft silver light, similar to the Comet and he made his way toward it, and took it out of the ground. it was smooth to the hand, covered with similar symbols as the comet did.

_Free me…_

The voice seemed to echo around Alpha as he simply watched it, wondering what it was. Then the light started to shine brighter and brighter until it was blinding him making him close his eyes for a moment, then his hand started to feel cool, making him open his eyes and they widened in shock as they noticed the piece was merging with his body, spreading over his arm…

Alpha now started to feel dizzy, as if something was growing in his head, making him fall on the ground. He was gasping as if someone was chocking him trying to sniff the life out of him…and he started to see stars…

The last thing he heard was an ominous laughter in his heard and a voice which said.

_You're mine._

Alpha's body stayed on the ground as the thing merged with his entire body, and a symbol appeared right on his tattoo less arm. It had an A-shape with three circles around it.

It glowed briefly before dimming looking last like an ordinary tattoo, before disappearing altogether.

**Well hope was that good and hope you enjoyed Shego's brief appearance, thought she'll make a entrance later. hope that was informative to everyone. Till next time.**

**Next time one Silver Trigger: **K learn what influence Omega had on the Meta Community in the M.H.A. HQ.


	18. Headquarters

**sorry for the wait.**

SEVENTEEN

K's eyes snapped open.

At first, she was disoriented and everything around her seemed to be blurry and her body feels like a train wreck. Groaning, she put a hand on her forehead wondering where she was. She glanced to her left and met a window which bright sunlight was coming through, and she noticed. She turned her attention back toward the other side of the room and saw a door.

It looked entirely like a hospital room.

She seated up, feeling slightly dizzy but she was okay mostly and as she checked her body, which somehow seemed to have been healed already. Then, she started to remember the reason why she was in the hospital in the first place.

The battle with the monster back at school and she was still shocked at how strong the thing was, probably stronger than her and it was lucky that she was able to kill it. Sighing, she wondered what had happened after that since the memories seemed to be scrambled together in hazy glimpses…

The door opened, drawing her attention and a man in a lab coat entered and he noticed that she was awake.

"Ah, you're finally awake," he said, seemingly happy.

"Yes," K answered, "and you are?"

"Me, I'm Doctor Hamilton," the man said, "I've been taking care of you ever since they brought you in. Thought, I'm glad that you've finally awaken."

K nodded and swallowed, feeling that her throat was dry as a desert.

"Can I get something to drink," she asked, "I'm feeling kinda thirsty."

"But off course," Dr. Hamilton said and he stepped out of the room again.

K sighed when the man left and get off the bed so that she could stretch her legs a little. She then walked toward the window and glanced around the ground of the place she was in. It was big from where she can see it with and it reminded her off school for some strange reason. And she noticed they were a few peoples walking through out the grounds, most seemed to be around her age, as they talked and laughed to each other about whatever they were talking about, and her attention was drawn toward a very familiar girl which was seating under the tree with another girl.

Since her mask was still on, she used her Microscopic vision to get a clearer look and her eyes widened.

_That's Camille…_she thought.

Sure enough, Camille Leon was talking animatedly with another girl and both of them were giggling and K noticed that Camille was entirely relaxed…almost like she was a peace with everything around her.

_What is Camille doing here, _K though, _last thing I heard she disappeared and probably went to that M.H.A…wait a second…Is this where I am?_

"Miss Possible," a voice said.

She turned around and saw that Dr. Hamilton was back and this time he had a companion. He was dressed in a suit with long hair and a friendly air around him.

"You…You know who I am?" K said.

"Yes," the man said, "could you please remove the Omega outfit? We don't want to cause a distraction around here."

"Distraction?" K repeated, somewhat confused.

Dr. Hamilton let out a small chuckle, "You're somewhat of a celebrity here at M.H.A. HQ Miss Omega."

_So I was right, _K thought.

**Omega Deactivated.**

There was a flash of light and K was a redhead again with the outfit she had when she was at school, and she glanced at the bracelet which somewhat glowed before becoming dull again, and hide it with her sleeve.

"Here is your drink," Dr. Hamilton said, giving her the cup of water he was holding.

K thanked him and took a sip and said, "You must be Steve Marshall am I right?"

"Yes, I'm him," Steve answered.

"Why am I here?" K asked.

"Considering you fell unconscious after your battle," he said casually, "Me and my team acted so that we can remove you from the location before Global Justice."

K looked straight at the man and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Shego?"

Steve sighed heavily and said, "Sheila will be here tomorrow. She had a few things to take care off before she arrives. Seems that she got wind of what had happened to you. Well, let's get you out of here Possible, and possibly give you a tour of the place."

K nodded since she had nothing else to do and drunk the entire cup before dumping it in the trash bin. Steve led her out of the Infirmary Ward as he had called it and they went down a couple of steps. They've met a number of peoples who nodded in Steve's way.

"M.H.A. HQ is a place for people with abilities," Steve started as they walked, "They come to learn about their abilities, something we have to use force with them for as you may well aware of are not as adaptive to changes as you and I are. Most of their abilities are common like telepathy, and others have elemental power like Earth, water, Lightning, Fire, and Air."

"So you train them in using their powers?" K asked him.

"Those that wishes it," Steve said, as he opened the door so that they could step out of the building they were in, "Others just want to be left alone to their thoughts and most want their abilities to be gone…as if they never had them, and suppressing the Meta-gene is something that is next to impossible."

"How?"

"Well, how can you cure something when it's not even a disease," Steve said, as they stepped out unto the ground.

Some of the teens glanced at them curiously as they passed by and some waved to Steve who waved back at them.

"They are just afraid of what they can do or what people thought of them," K concluded.

"That's right," Steve answered nodding, "Thought, it had been changing lately."

K looked at him, "How?"

Steve looked at her with a smile, "Omega had been changing hearts of the people here."

K looked at him, confused.

"How…?"

"Before you appeared that day at the Stoppable Corps fiasco," Steve started, "Most of them had lost the will, if you want to call it that. They wanted only to have their lives back to the way it was. When Team Go had disbanded, well, let's just say it was a depressing time around here. Then, you appeared and you used your abilities to fight against crimes and saving people's lives. Most around here looks up to you as an inspiration, a guiding light if you want to call it that."

K glanced around the seemingly peaceful environment, looking at the peoples who were seating around.

"Everyone here…"

"Yes, each has their own abilities," Steve said, "With you around Upperton and the surrounding areas, you made them see that their abilities are not always a curse."

"Mr. Marshall, Mr. Marshall," a voice yelled.

The two turned around and noticed a girl running toward them waving her hand around, grinning.

"Hello Ginny," Steve said, grinning at the girl.

Ginny had dark hair and a slightly taller than K as she seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

"Is it true what the rumors are saying?"

"Rumors?"

"That Omega is here at the Facility. Is that true?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Where did you hear about that?" Steve asked, in polite surprise.

"Well, they had been talking about it in the Infirmary Ward," Ginny said, "I have been on duty when Dr. Rachel had mentioned about it, and Omega hadn't appeared on TV since the battle with the monster…"

K was shocked since the girl looked truly worried about her alter-ego.

_Did she make that much of an impact on the world?_

Dr. Hamilton had told her that Omega was somewhat of a celebrity in M.H.A., and Steve had said that she had changed the heart of many of the Metas that were here, but she hadn't realized how much…

"Omega is fine Ginny," Steve said, "I'm sure she is already flying about already."

Ginny looked somewhat sad about that.

"It would be cool to meet her thought," she said, "I'm somewhat sad that I couldn't see her face to face…Oh, are you new here?"

She had just noticed K who was standing beside Steven who was slack jawed at the entire thing.

"She will be staying the night in your dorm Ginny," Steven said.

That seemed to have snapped K back to normal, "Wait…what?"

"Sheila wants you to stay to meet her," Steve said, shrugging his shoulders, "and I will have to keep you here till she arrives."

K sighed, and muttered, "She is still ordering me around even if she is not here."

"Ginny why don't you take Kim with you and show her where she will spend the night," Steve said, with a grin.

"Sure," Ginny said grabbing K's hand, "C'mon let's go."

With a groan, K followed her.

* * *

**Upperton**

Wade sighed as he watched the computer screen with the list. He had tried to call Dr. Drew but all he had gotten was a busy signal. He needed to speak to the Doc about it since it seemed that concerned him and he was amazed that Dr. Drew knew all of those famous people, let alone, worked with them.

_I hope the Doc is alright, _he thought to himself.

At that thought the house phone rang and Wade sprung from his chair and rushed downstairs, eagerly picking it up.

"Hello,"

"_Wade Load right," _the voice said, as if not sure.

"Hum…yeah," Wade said, "Who are you?"

"_Well, my name is Ron Stoppable," _the voice announced now sounding more confident, "_Kim had an appointment with me today about a trip to Texas. Is she here?"_

Wade's eyes widened, realizing that he was speaking to one of the richest person on the planet and that person knew Kim. When did that happen?

"Kim…Kim is….er, she won't be able to make it," Wade said.

"_Why not?" _Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"Something bad came up," Wade answered, scratching his head.

"_Should I be concerned?" _

"A…Ah…No, it's nothing you should worry about Mr. Stoppable," Wade answered.

"_Call me Ron please," _Ron said, "_I'm only twenty two for god's sakes."_

"Sorry, Ron."

"_Alright then, when she is done, can you tell her to call in this number?" _Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it," Wade asked, quickly getting a pen and paper.

Ron gave him the number.

"Got it," he said.

"_All right, thanks for everything Wade," _he said.

"You welcome, bye."

"_Have a great day," _Ron said before hanging up.

Wade put the phone down back in the receiver and stared at the paper in his hand, curious but still shocked that Kim knew the boy millionaire.

_Kim wherever you are, you've got a lot of explaining to do, _he thought to himself, frowning.

At that the doorbell rung and he made his way toward it and opened it. On the other side there was Dr. Drew with two young men and…

"Ali, Dr. Drew?"

"Hey Wade," Dr. Drew said, "Can we talk?"

Wade glanced at them with raised eyebrows, wondering who the teens were and why Dr. Drew was with them.

_What is going on here?_

* * *

**Somewhere in deep space.**

The vessel was flying through the seas of stars at a pleasurable pace. It was a dark color with strange symbols on it similar to the ones that Camille Leon had drew in her paper with the A shaped symbol with the three circles on it.

The ship occupant was floating in a strange bluish sphere that seemed to be made out of water as it. It hair which was silvery white was floating around with both of the eyes which were closed. The arms were in an X-shaped on the chest as it breathed deeply in sync of MRI sleep.

Suddenly a beeping sound echoed throughout the vessel.

The occupants eyes opened, and they were a glowing blue and the bluish substance that was around it dissipated like vapors and the occupant feet landed on the metallic floor and it bounded forward in the zero gravity, flying forward. A hologram appeared in front of the occupant showing data and the location that it had picked up the signal, the bluish light illuminating the face which was showing a deep thinking.

"_Silver Energy," _the person murmured in a foreign language, "_It must have come through here after Azmavath destruction."_

A wry smile grew on the person's face, knowing that it had found what they were looking for. Pale fingers pressed some symbols on the holograms as the vessel was put on course for the trail of energy that the Artifact had left behind.

**Hope that was satisfactory for you.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	19. Settling in

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait.**

EIGHTEEN

**M.H.A. QH-Girl's Dorm**

K was following the girl, Ginny, as they approached the large buildings. She had seen a number of peoples, more of them teens than adults. Thought they have been a few adults most of them seating alone, or simply reading some novel. K wondered what they were thinking.

"So, Kim" Ginny said, looking back at her, "What kind of ability you have?"

K stared at her, "Well…what do you mean?"

_I can't honestly tell her I'm Omega thought if Steve had avoided it, _she thought.

"Only people with abilities come here," Ginny said, with a slight smile, "I know most people around here and you're definitely a new face…"

"I probably won't stay long," K said, "I'm only staying for the night…"

"Ah, yes stupid of me," Ginny said, slapping her forehead.

"What about you?" K asked.

Ginny smirked and said, "Well I can move thing with my mind."

"You're a telepath?"

"That's what they call it," Ginny said, shaking her head, "It was scary the first time I've ever done it thought. I've blown my wall away in the process."

K stared at her.

"My parents didn't react well when they found out I was the one who destroyed the wall thought," Ginny said with a sad smile, "They're pretty ordinary people…but impossible stuff set them on edge and I hated seeing them scared of me…"

"I'm sorry."

Ginny waved her apology away, "Not your fault Kim, and I hope someday that I could be as strong as Omega thought, but I don't have super strength."

"I'm sure you can lift large things with your mind," K said, looking at the girl.

"I can't," Ginny said, "My ability hadn't developed that much. I can probably lift a truck or something but an entire rocket is beyond me."

"At least you're improving right?" K said.

Ginny nodded, "At least I am."

The two approached the large dorm doors and Ginny opened them. The hall was well designed and K glanced around a little and followed Ginny who showed her the room beyond it.

"This is the lounge," she said, "Most of us hang out here to read and probably practice our abilities…Oh, hey Lara, didn't know you were here."

K noticed the small girl in the room. She was younger than she anticipated, probably around twelve and she was reading a textbook, which she suddenly realized was a Harry Potter book, from the cover.

_Hello Ginny, _a voice repeated through her mind.

K put a hand on her head, "W…What?"

"Lara is a mute," Ginny explained, "So her ability seemed to be able to speak into one's minds, which is probably great for her."

Lara smiled at the two of them and glanced back down at her book.

"She loves Harry Potter though," Ginny said shaking her head, "That's probably the fifth time she read that book."

_I heard that, _the child-like voice reverberated through K's mind.

"I know you do Lara," Ginny answered, having heard the girl in her own mind, "C'mon Kim."

K followed, giving one last look to the small girl.

They mounted up the stairs and Ginny arrived at one of the door at the end of the hall which she tried the door and it was locked.

"Goddamn that girl, I keep telling her not to lock it," she murmured in between her teeth.

There was a click from the other side and the door swung open. The room had four beds all facing each others with a little path in the middle, and one girl was sleeping on one bed, snoring softly.

"That Lucia," Ginny said, "She spend most of her days here and never around at night. I think her power is somewhat of a cat thought…You'll be having the last bed since Camille already used the other one."

K's head snapped at the name, "Camille is in this room?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, glancing at her with curiosity, "You know her?"

"We've met before," K said simply.

Ginny nodded, "She is somewhat strange…keep muttering in her sleep, I reckon she is having nightmares and since she only arrived a week earlier, her ability must have just awakened. I somewhat feel sorry for her."

K seated on the bed that was designated for her and said, "What do they do around here?"

"They gave us test when we first arrive to see what kind of power we have," Ginny said thoughtfully, "and told us if we want to develop it…and they gave us a lot of options of what we can choose from." she grinned slightly, "it remind me of school thought."

"You've never been to school?" K asked her shocked.

"I gone to school here," Ginny said, "they've hired teachers to teach to us. But we never left the campus and go to a normal school, like other kids. All of us don't have really good control over our abilities, and most kids here spend the time in their rooms, isolating themselves. I hoped that Omega might have changed their minds about their abilities. It's starting to but, most of us don't really see ourselves as vigilantes."

She giggled slightly.

"Can you think of it? All of us acting like vigilantes, and saving lives."

"That's your choice," K said, shrugging.

"That's true Kim," Ginny said.

They were a few seconds of silence, broken only by the sleeping girl who turned in her bed, mumbling something in her sleep.

"So, how big of a celebrity Omega is around here?"

Ginny grinned, "She is more popular in the boy's side, but some truly looked up to her like Lara and Lucia. I'm sorta amazed at her bravery thought. Going around, saving peoples and fighting against crimes. I don't have that kind of courage to do what she does."

K put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ginny chuckled again, "I hope so, now let's go back outside."

The two left the room and headed back downstairs and found Lara was still in her Harry Potter book and this time she wasn't alone. A girl was standing at the end of the room and she seemed to be talking on the phone, and she hung up.

"Hey Sophia,"

The brown haired girl looked up at her, "Ginny what's up?"

"Just showing Kim around that's all," Ginny answered, "Who were you calling?"

"Just keeping contact with my sis," Sophia answered, "She told me to give her updates on how things going."

"Can I use the phone…" K started.

"Sure be my guess," Sophia said.

K headed toward it and heard that the other two girls had started up their conversation again and she dialed Wade's cell phone number. It ran twice before Wade answered.

"_Hello,"_

"Wade,"

"_Jesus Kim," _the boy said, "_Where have you been these past three days?"_

"I was unconscious that's all," K answered, "I just woke up today and all…"

"_Unconscious? Gosh, I thought you were dead or worse," _Wade said, "_You've got me worried."_

"I'm fine thought," K said, "I'm at _you-know-where _at the moment."

"_Ron Stoppable called for you today," _Wade said, somewhat suspiciously, "_He said you had something planned with him today?"_

K's eyes suddenly widened, "What day is today?"

"_Friday?"_

"Shit," K cursed out loud drawing the attention of the three girls in the lounge, "Sorry."

Ginny grinned at her and resumed her conversation with Sophia, thought Lara seemed to be watching her with curious eyes.

"I had a trip to Texas planned today," K explained, "I was going to meet some family members up here."

"_Oh,"_ Wade answer.

That drew K's attention, "What were you thinking it was?"

"_Oh, it was nothing…nothing," _Wade answered quickly, and he continued on a more serious tone, "_We've got a serious situation up here."_

K narrowed her eyes, "How serious?"

"_Dead serious," _Wade answered, "_Something about the Comet."_

K sighed, "What is it?"

"_I won't tell you over the phone," _Wade said, "_It's something we've got to talk face-to-face."_

"Okay Wade, take care of yourself,"

"_You too KP," _the boy answered.

She hung up the phone, sighing.

"Boyfriend problems?"

She jumped at the voice in her ear and she turned to see Sophia smirking at her.

"No it's nothing like that," K quickly answered.

Sophia grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Ah, then who is Wade?"

"He is just a friend," K said, backing away from the tall girl.

Two hands took hold of her shoulders and Ginny said, "Oh, really then why did you curse so loudly right now?"

"I had something planned today that's all," K said, "something important to tell you the truth."

Sophia grinned, "It got in the way of your date with Wade isn't it? Being here?"

K suddenly flushed, "Wade and I are not like…_that_."

"You're blushing you know," Sophia deadpanned.

K's face flushed a deep scarlet now.

"Wade and I are not like that trust me about it," she answered, "we're just best friends."

"So far," Sophia said, "and then later down the line…love interests, then boyfriend, than husband…"

K shook her head, "It's not happening anything soon."

Plus she didn't like Wade like that.

Right?

K wondered what her feeling for the African American boy was, but she would feel strange. It was like dating your own brother and in her mind, she still see him as the thirteen year old kid she had met three years ago. Sure, she had gotten a little jealous about Camille, but that doesn't count as anything…Yeah, probably nothing.

"Omega didn't appear on TV either today," Sophia's voice said drawing K from her thought.

"That's odd," Ginny said, "Ever since that incident at that school and we've heard that M.H.A. picked her up and there was a rumor that she was here on campus."

"I've heard that too," Sophia said, "What do you think Kim?"

"She probably has other things to do before coming back," K answered shrugging.

"Probably," Sophia agreed.

* * *

**GO City**

Above the rooftops of Go City, the Ninja was also wondering why the silver haired vigilante hadn't made another appearance yet. It had been three days since the incident, and he had expected to hear about Kim in the news but so far they had been nothing, which made him curious, and also somewhat worried about her.

He was using his radio waves frequency that he had installed in his ear as he listened to the police scanners so that he can jump into his work and also his ear was out as well, for any cry of help that he could listen to.

He jumped from the rooftops and landed on top of another one as he ran across the roof, doing acrobatics movement as he jumped over pipes and low roofs, until he stopped when he was near the Go City Novelists building. Breathing in a little, he watched the cars below, through his mask as he saw them as clear as day which was his ability, which is until he sensed a presence nearby.

From where it was it could be slightly on his left and with lightning quick reflexes he threw out two throwing stars in the direction he had felt the presence, and he could feel another one coming from behind him, and instinctively, he ducked down.

A black, furry shape passed over him and landed not too far away and the Ninja could see that it was a cross between a man and a wolf…almost like the mythical creature Werewolf. He put a hand on the handle of his blade wondering who was attacking him out of nowhere like this and he knew that it wasn't any of his enemies considering that most of them were mob bosses.

The werewolf turned toward him, two gold eyes shining in the darkness as it snarled at him, and with further inspection, the Ninja noticed that he was wearing pants…gyms pants to be exact, so whatever it is, must have been a human once…

Was it really a werewolf?

He squashed down that thought. Werewolf doesn't exist, only in fantasy stories.

"Who are you?" he said in a clear loud voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the werewolf growled, in amusement.

The other presence that the Ninja had felt was approaching and he saw a woman, a beautiful one at that who was staring at him with cold eyes. She was dressed in a catsuit and she pulled out small blades.

"Stay out of this Jackie," she said, "He is all mine."

The wolf growled but he stepped back.

The woman, then dashed forward throwing the blades toward him which he dodged and he responded with throwing stars. The woman dodged two and to his shock caught one of the stars with her finger, letting the metal spin while her other hands pulled out some small sword from her boot and made to slash the Ninja, whom realized that they were mere arm length away from each other.

He stepped backward as the blade slashed in front of him and he heard his clothing rip from the tip of the sword, but he hadn't gotten injured. He attacked pulling out his own sword which the woman blocked with her own small one in a clang. A battle of well choreographed swordplay took place as both of the combatants fought each other, and the Ninja was amazed that he couldn't get through the woman's defenses, meaning that she had some training and from the way he saw her handle to blade, he might have guessed years of experiences like him.

The two stepped back from their lock holds and the woman had already pulling out small blades which she threw them at him. He pared one with his sword but the other stabbed him in the shoulder making the black clad vigilante step back in the pain.

_She is so fast, _he thought, _even faster than me…_

The woman charged forward with her blade already in an arc and the Ninja raised his blade to block it which resulted in a clang, and the Ninja was surprised to feel himself growing weaker as they pushed their strength against each other.

_W…what's going on?_

"My blades are covered with a anesthetic substance that make your body goes to sleep," the woman said, "Since your strength is starting to fail you…I'm guessing it's working."

_Damn, _The Ninja thought, _If I stay, I will surely lose…or worse…_

The Ninja slammed a punch against the woman's gut, making her gasp in pain as she stepped back and he jumped from the rooftops toward the street below. The woman charged forward to look for him but, the Ninja had disappeared.

"Follow his scent Jackie," she said.

"Off course Amelia," Jackie said and he took off.

She pulled out a phone and dialed a number, before putting it in her hear.

"_Have you captured The Ninja?"_

"He gave us the slip, but Jackie is on his tail_," _Amelia said, "We'll found him soon enough."

"_Make sure you do Amelia," _Dementor's voice said, "_We wouldn't want him interfering with our plan."_

"Yes sir," Amelia said, "But, if Omega shows up?"

"_You won't have to worry about her," _Dementor said, "_I'm sure The Killer Bees will be enough for her."_

That made Amelia's eyes grew wide, hearing the name of the assassin cybernetic trio.

"Yes sir," Amelia said and she hung up the phone.

With that she head off after Jackie.

**Sorry for the long wait. i was busy with my other stories that i am planning to update and without my laptop can't do much i'm afraid, but i should be able to write more and post. Please at least give me a review about this fic.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
